Super Sentai vs Nickelodeon
by Sean Akizuki
Summary: A crazy, wacky, weird crossover between Super Sentai and Nickelodeon.
1. The Start of a Crazy Story

Introduction:

_Super Sentai vs. Nickelodeon is a crazy, nutty collaboration between Sean Akizuki, Arnold Mcguire 335 and Rizki Hamid that could go from lighter and softer to denser and wackier. So here's going to be some events, non-canon as it is, but trying to fit the actual canon of Sentai but ignoring Gobusters (the current season)… but we're trying to put the Gokaiger timeline as it were and here as it is… and yeah there will be original characters introduced to further prove that we don't intend this to be canon in any way._

Authors' note:

_We are just starting and getting our characters fleshed out isn't easy. Plenty of non-canon stuff ahead but remind me of us of the OOC errors so I can correct that chapter but also do advice on keeping it funny but not too funny. __J__ Also our original characters are Wesley Liu, Jonathan Kress and Steve Anderson who DO NOT belong to either Super Sentai or Nickelodeon. They are merely there for original generation purposes._

_Also this is a pilot episode too…_

Disclaimer:

_We do not own Super Sentai as it belongs to Toei and we do not own Nickelodeon either. This is just for the sake of being crazy and wacky._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1- The Start of a Crazy Story<strong>

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

It was the year 2012 when the Gokaigers in the world of Super Sentai have given up their super powers and left the Earth to search for new adventures. They had given up the Ultimate Treasure and defeated the Zangyacks. Peace seemed to return to the world of Super Sentai. Scenes from the closing scene of the final episode of Gokaiger can be seen. Everywhere the heroes who fought the Legend War can be seen even the dead ones' ghosts appeared to bid the Gokaigers goodbye. The Goseigers can also be seen waving their farewells to the Gokaigers. It was indeed a day for everyone to see their powers restored after the end of the Zangyacks. There was no sign of them anywhere and the Gokaigers were on their quest to find the second greatest treasure whatever it would be. The Super Sentai forces celebrated the fact that their powers have returned and that the Zangyacks were finally destroyed. The happy faces of all the Super Sentai alumni can be seen while the spirits of Daigorou Oume, Kensaku Shiraishi, Mika Koizumi, Gai Yuki, Burai, Bullblack, Naoto Takizawa, Mikoto Nakadai, Rio, Mele and Magis were waving their hands from the sky. "THANK YOU ALL YOU SUPER SENTAI." was their shout. The deceased Sentai warriors' spirits disappeared after that.

Something had also happened simultaneously while the Gokaigers were fighting the Zangyacks in their final battle in their world for in the world of Nickelodeon. That incident was the war where Timmy Turner with the aid of his fairies (Cosmo, Wanda and Poof), Jimmy Neutron and Danny Phantom, now all adults were battling a horde of villains led by Plasmius. He had with him Crocker, Magnate, Vicky, Francis, Dark Laser, Gary, Trixie with her boys Tad and Chad, Veronica, the Bouncer, Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Remy Buxaplenty, Mr. Krabs, the Pixies, Plankton and his wife Karen, Pearl, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Squilliam, Ember, Skullker, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop, Technus, Youngblood, Spectra, Bertland, Prince Aragon with his cohorts (Executioner Ghost, Archer Ghost), Desiree, Freakshow, Hotep-Ra, Freakshow, Lydia, Pariah Dark the Ghost King and Fright Night, Vortex and Undergrowth. In an attempt to stop them, Timmy Turner wished from his three fairies Cosmo, Wanda and Poof to empower everyone to help them. In a last ditch… the three managed to defeat the armada of Plasmius in a desperate measure. The fairies of Fairyworld led by Jorgen, Dani Phantom who came to join her "brother" Danny Phantom from who she was created from, Frostbite, Wulf, Clockwork, Pandora, Cujo, Dora the Dragon Ghost and the Dairy King. Citizens of Dimmsdale, Retroville and Amity Park gathered to give their energies to destroy the armada causing it to be destroyed but not completely. A vortex appeared that sucked all the ghost minions back to the Ghost World happened.

As the two clashed together, the world of Super Sentai and the world of Nickelodeon both started to slowly fuse causing minor quakes until they eventually became one massive earthquake. The aftermath resulted to the forceful merging of two worlds of little or no similarity at all. After six months, both world decided to coexist.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Los Angeles of whichever world, a resident of the world of Nickelodeon had befriended the Shinkengers and gave them jobs to his grocery store, where it just started out as a basic grocery that sold some affordable goods to students as the primary target. As of right now, he managed to employ some people to help him as other grocery staff as he knew the road to success was not an easy one. He started off as a wacky blogger who soon earned much money out of his wacky writing to introducing new stuff to America. He was an author from China who was focused on interracial understanding who had his books pass through editors as his English wasn't very good. He was learning to do grammar right yet his pronunciation was wrong. He now ran the modest Liu Jian Hua Grocery Store.<p>

Just then he had a little talk with the Shinkengers while it was still their cleaning hours before the store would open. The friendship between him and the Shinkengers wasn't easy at first. But they all got along pretty well out of his compassion that he hired them so they can have money to spend. Even Jii and Tanba got to help them as well.

"It just short time and can't believe you guys and I get to know you, Shinkenja… I thought Sentai only fiction." said Wesley.

"And we thought Nickelodeon was only fiction. What I find crazy is how our English got so fluent without practicing ever since that reality coalition." said Takeru.

"I find all this to be very awkward." said Wesley Liu "However until everything return to normal, we stick together. After all, you people need a lotta cash to survive here."

"Well even if I can't cook, I can still do other tasks." said Mako.

Genta can be seen preparing sushi and curry rice for the customers. Kotoha and Kaoru were arranging flowers with Mako. Wesley allowed them to have free lodging in his house as long as they agreed to be hired servants. He paid them a good salary and treated them well. But he still mourned for the loss of some of his employees on the day of that earthquake. Now it was opening time and they were entertaining a few customers. Jii and Tanba can be seen helping out with record keeping in the store.

Timmy and Tootie entered. They were now officially dating since the events of the Fairy Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Tuner. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were in the car waiting for their boss to arrive.

"Hi Timmy what's up dude?" said Wesley.

"Well isn't it the grocery that fell down and came back." said Timmy "We're here to do groceries."

It was six months ago when Wesley lost all hope when his grocery came down in the peak of success. Timmy didn't wish his business back either but he was able to get up with the help of the Shinkengers. He formed a friendship with them, reestablished his dojo and all. But there he was… back on his track with whatever savings he had from his modest lifestyle. Timmy was glad regardless.

"Just take your time Timmy." said Wesley.

* * *

><p>At the coffee area, two of the Dekarangers namely Jasmine and Umeko were there. Jasmine was a tall attractive woman of Japanese beauty and Umeko was a short cute girl with hair dyed brown. They were assigned to track Icky Vicky.<p>

It was indeed strange for the people of Nickelodeon to embrace the people of Toei after some time that the Dekarangers were allowed to help the local law enforcement order do their work.

Just then the two girls approached Wesley.

"WOAH!" said Wesley as he was approached by the two Dekarangers. He was stunned at Jasmine's beauty. Wesley then apologized for his rudeness.

"Sorry girls…. may I help you?" said Wesley as he tried to calm himself down at the beauty of Jasmine.

"Have you by any chance seen this abusive babysitter they call Vicky?" asked Jasmine as she showed a picture of Vicky.

"Nope." said Wesley "Not a chance."

Timmy always had horrible experiences with Vicky. She later ran a daycare center that was not only destroyed but she was later exposed for the evil she was although Timmy's parents Dad and Mom would never believe it.

"Yes she's approved for deletion!" said Umeko "She already has eighty cases of child abuse that had claimed the lives of many."

"Sorry I don't know where she is right now." said Tootie "She may be my sister but I can never approve of her actions."

"That's good to hear." said Jasmine "Problem is, some people condone to their blood kin's evil. It'd be hard to catch her though."

Umeko and Jasmine left, feeling that a girl squad was needed to capture Vicky.

_Vicky could still be out there. I'd hate to think of it if she is. _said Wesley.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Vlad MastersPlasmius' armada wasn't exactly destroyed during the Nickelodeon legend war. During their weakest state, some of the ghosts were sent back to Ghost Zone while others have been killed either by battle or by their own partners. They were out there and they were regrouping into a secret society seeking to bring the highest one back, the one who brought the survivors their reward.

However Bloodbath Doukoku who was partially restored by the war was brought back to life with extra power thanks to the negative energies of the anti-fairies… yet in another form. They had built a huge fortress by the Sanzu River. Some of the Sentai VS villains appeared back as well to aid the newly formed Heretic Society. They were Chronos the time demon from Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, Batcheed from Shinkenger vs. Go-onger who had an oddly shaped head in the form of a cog, Pachachamac from Gekiranger vs. Boukenger, Agent X and Babon from Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, Evil Ninja Iga from Abaranger vs. Hurricanger, and also Basco from Gokaiger. Shitari was also back too. They were surprised that their speech was translated to fluent English. Now all the villains were gathered together at the assembly hall. They were now regaining their strength and regrouped by Doukoku who they regarded as "the highest one".

"Members of the Heretic Society, we were nearly wiped out of the armada but thanks to the highest one, we are back on track! We are here out of his gratitude now tell me how can we all repay him?" said High Priest Vlad.

"Hey wait! What about the FAIRIES! I want to capture them! Our survival can only be because of FAIRY GODPARENTS! But first why did Hugh Magnate Jr. have to be here? Oh yeah poor mommy! She died out of a broken heart when I fell into this state!" said Crocker who made weird reactions as he mentioned the words "fairies" and "fairy godparents".

"Well Crocker, why need fairies when you can have Anti-Fairies. The pesky Pixies are gone- good riddance!" said Anti-Cosmo.

"That's right! We are more powerful! Anti-Fairies RULE! Bwahahahahaha! Seriously I want to get even with Poof!" said Foop.

"Yah yah yah!" said Anti-Wanda "We're the only Anti-Fairies to survive that coalition. Poor Anti-Jorgen he had to be blasted away!"

"I can drown you in the Sanzu River like I did throw you into the bottomless ball pit Denzel!" said Magnate.

"How dare you!" said Crocker angrily.

"Hey I want revenge on the _TWERP!_" said Vicky with her usual shrill voice.

"If only I didn't lose my Death Ball we would have won, isn't that right Flipsy? Bah I could care less Gary didn't survive that super duper assault! He wasn't so cool." said Dark Laser who then laughed looking at Flipsy his toy dog flip.

"Hey Mr. Krabs you double-crossed me!" said Plankton.

"Shut up Plankton! Besides you'll NEVER get my secret formula even if we were forced to work together!" said Mr. Krabs.

"Plankton you better cease this at once!" said Karen who was in her portable mode.

"Yes dear." said Plankton.

"I can't wait to have fun! One Krabby Patty coming right up! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" said Spongebob.

"Can this get any worse?"said Squidward angrily as he waved his fist on the air.

"DUH! WELL I GOTTA ADMIT… UHUH…" said Patrick while drooling.

"Go be stupid somewhere else Patrick! Oh yeah, this is SO LAME being with Spongebob and Patrick- not to mention MR. KRABS! At least Squilliam is dead!" said Squidward angrily.

"Thanks to you Squidward for not helping him when he was caught under a rock, I'm even richer than before! Yayayayayaya!" said Mr. Krabs.

"DADDY I want my money! I want new stuff! I want a new dress! WAAAAHHHH!" said Pearl angrily hopping up and down shaking the whole main headquarters.

"Relax…" said Mr. Krabs scared to death thinking of spending another dollar on his daughter Pearl.

Trixie can be seen sitting on a throne of beauty while Tad and Chad dated her and Veronica offered her some drinks. Remy watched with envy as her two boys flattered her with beauty products. Beautiful Gorgeous was there in the place of her late father Calamitous.

_Curse that Trixie! It's a shame daddy had to die! I will have my vengeance for him! _said Beautiful Gorgeous.

_I'll get Trixie if I have to kill these two. _said Remy with his fuming side.

"Silence! Silence! Order in the court! You are only giving me your personal wishes, not thanking the highest one!" said High Priest Vlad as he changed to Plasmius "Pearl you will not jump up and down here or risk being turned to whale blubber by the highest one. Here he comes."

"SILENCE ALL OF YOU!" said Doukoku who appeared in okubi form.

"Highest one… sorry for theIR rudeness." said Vlad "Listen EVERYONE, the highest one speaks!"

Everyone had to go down to kneeling position as their highest one spoke. The cult was now in its moments of silence.

"You were gathered here today because thanks to you people, I got revived since the destruction of Ackdos Gill and that a legend war happened here in this world where my scattered remains got into for some reason." said Doukoku.

"Hey what gives? This is so lame! Back for this?" said Basco "Who are these morons? Hic! I didn't return from Hell all the way FOR THIS! Come on!"

"De aru looks like we've got a job de aru!' said Batcheed.

"Ah I want to have my revenge on the Boukengers and their allies!" said Chronos.

"I want to beat the Gekirangers and Boukengers!" said Pachachamac.

"I will show myself better than my mentor Abrella! Well then, I can provide the best deal!" said Agent X.

"What I'm now under Doukoku? I have better things to do!" said Basco.

"Yeah right, me too!" Pachachamac.

"Those Abarangers and Hurricangers will pay for my banishment!" said Evil Ninja Iga.

_Did I return for this? What a pathetic existence! _said Shitari.

"SILENCE! DO AS I SAY OR DIE!" said Doukoku whose anger quaked the whole temple. To demonstrate his newfound power thanks to the Anti-Fairy energies, he gave some energy bolts to everybody to demonstrate his power.

"Yes indeed highest one, right away highest one! I understand…" said Basco terrified yet he still had plans to take ocver.

"Vlad… I leave this cult to your stewardship for being the one who revived me. Until then…" said Doukoku.

"Yes indeed my lord." said Vlad.

Doukuku's mirage disappeared for now. Wherever his body was, nobody knows.

* * *

><p>Addie Singer from Unfabulous had grown up to be a beautiful 21 year old woman and a College student in international business. She started off as a plain high school student but now she was a more responsible, serious student as the years went by. Now she was a captivating beauty. She dropped by the grocery to grab some coffee.<p>

_She's hot… _said Wesley but he tried to keep himself busy.

Mako served some coffee to Addie. Kotoha and Kaoru took her order. Addie sat at the coffee table, prepared her laptop and prepared to chill out. She had a rather tough day. On the other hand, Wesley noticed her.

"Sir is anything the matter?" asked Takeru noticing Wesley's face had turned point blank.

"See that girl? She's hot…" said Wesley.

Addie then approached Wesley.

"Oh hi…" said Wesley with his face all red.

"Nice place you got here…" said Addie "Oh sorry…"

"Thanks. Oh so what's your name? My name is Wesley Liu, I'm a migrant from China, 27 years old and single."

"I'm Addie Singer, college student, 21 years old. Oh you're single? Me too…" said Addie.

"I got to admit you're a pretty hot girl. I never dreamt somebody like you would be here." said Wesley whose face was all red looking at her.

"Thanks." said Addie "But honestly, it does get different as time goes by. I got to admit with all those boys chasing after me, I turn them all down. I just want a real relationship. Oh… I gotta go. By the way, I am looking for place for me to do my on the job training. Mind if I work here?"

"Sure." said Wesley.

He began to seek the opportunity to be the guy who would be her one and only. Addie had stolen his heart but was it lust or really love?

* * *

><p>After Addie left, Jonathan Kress, A Filipino who is a Sentai fan and a loyal supporter of Carly and Freddie's relationship (since he was friends with them), came in his store.<p>

"Hey Wesley." sand Jonathan.

"Oh Hi Jonathan. What brings you here?" said Wesley.

"Well nothing, nothing to do, I'm still busy at Special Police Dekaranger, the usual not ever since they arrived. Oh and Carly asked me if I can buy her an outfit." said Jonathan.

"What outfit will that be?" said Wesley.

"She asked me to buy her a green wig- the short hair kind- and a dress. Dunno which kind, but this picture would help me." He then showed her a picture of Ranka Lee, a character from Macross Frontier." said Jonathan.

"Ah that. What for?" said Wesley.

"She's on tour again, as usual. Can you believe that- from webstar to singing sensation? I bet Freddie has loved her more than ever." said Jonathan.

"I see." said Wesley.

"Well I got to go. Trina's waiting for me and if I didn't show up she might smother me in her pillows." said Jonathan.

"Ok Jonathan. See you next time." said Wesley.

"I do hope we'll capture Icky Vicky as soon as possible." said Jonathan.

Jonathan then left the shop and hurried on his errands because Trina will be so furious if he was late.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Heretic Cult sent its first new set to crack the San Andreas Fault. Doukoku sent Batcheed together with Tad and Chad to do the job.<p>

"Ah when we get this bomb to explode in the right spot, we'll destroy the whole city de aru." said Batcheed.

"You bet…" said Tad "We'll create a city for the rich alone! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"I agree with you Tad." said Chad "I can't wait for our next date with Trixie with you. Uhahahahaha!"

The two did their trademark laugh causing Batcheed to get angry. They were always annoying to start with.

"You boys better do as I say or you're dead de aru!" said Batcheed "Here's the bomb you two. Alright, listen up… Nanashis and Ugatz you must make sure nobody intervenes de aru!"

"Yes sir!" said both Tad and Chad.

Some Nanashis and Ugatz were assembled to help distract any possible intruder.

"Hey this will be a piece of cake right Tad?" said Chad.

"You betcha." said Chad "Oh crud, my diamond watch is ruined!"

_Those two! I hope Doukoku will give me permission to get rid of them. _said Batcheed.

Just then Batcheed got himself collected.

"Well boys we need some human sacrifices so get them de aru." said Batcheed "From the local university that is de aru!"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in another part of Los Angeles was a man known as Steve Anderson. Steve is an Indonesian-American born and raised in L.A. His former full name was Steve Prasangga but somewhere after his 19th birthday, he changed his last name from "Prasangga" to "Anderson" to blend in with the L.A. locals. Steve is also a car buff and he owns a Hummer H1 which is a gift from his parents since he comes from a rich family. Currently, at a repair garage, he along with some friends are modifying the Hummer; that is replacing the rear wheels with tank tracks so that Steve would fulfill his plan of transforming his Hummer into the "Hummer halftrack" combining the handling of a regular vehicle (front regular wheels still on the Hummer) while having the cross country capabilities of a tank. Steve sees that with a Hummer becoming a halftrack, it can go on almost any terrain and at any situation. Right now, Steve and his friends already took out the rear wheels and already extended the rear part of the Hummer from two weeks ago.<p>

"Okay guys, we already extended the rear part of the Hummer, the difficult part is installing the tank tracks" said Steve.

Unfortunately though, Steve and his friends have difficulty installing the tank tracks for rear wheels.

"You guys need some help?" said Sosuke.

"Sure why not." Steve replied

The Go-ongers fortunately knew how install the tank tracks on the rear part of the Hummer. Moments later, the tank tracks were fully installed to the Hummer.

"Ok Stevie boy, turn the Hummer on!" Sosuke said.

Steve replied "Ok man." as turned on the Hummer which gave him a surprised; the Hummer functioned as he expected.

Once Steve placed the Hummer on drive, the front regular wheels move and so as the new rear tracks which also function making the Hummer halftrack fully functional.

Steve said "Thanks Go-Ongers, you are geniuses!"

"Anytime boy" said Saki.

Steve's friends went inside the newly modified Hummer halftrack with Steve driving it.

"Okay guys, let's move out!" said Sosuke.

Steve, driving the halftrack says "Okay gang, let's go for an offroad trip, this Hummer halftrack is just getting started!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Addie was at her school, with Carly. They were at the students' lobby talking about various stuffs after Addie submitted her project.<p>

"You know I got to admit that the new grocery is pretty cool. And if you ask me, the one who's in charge is young and so cute…" said Addie.

"Really?" said Carly "So did he ask you out?"

"Don't ask such questions okay? I got to admit he could be a kung fu master knowing he's from China." said Addie.

Just then an earthquake happened.

"Woah! It's a quake!" said Carly.

"I know, what is going on?" said Addie "Oh dear…"

Just then after a few minutes, the quake stopped. Little did they know that Batcheed together with Tad and Chad were planning to level down the whole city for their master Doukoku. They appeared in a blink of light.

"Hey you losers! Prepare for the dawn of the return of the highest one!" said Tad.

"That's right! All the poor are so going down when he comes to rule the world!" said Chad.

Both did their usual annoying laugh and dance moves to boast who they are.

"Get those two girls to be sacrificed to the highest one!" said Tad.

"Hey I give those orders!" said Chad.

_Crud these two are annoying! _said Addie as she face-palmed herself.

The Nanashi began to enter from the crevice.

"What are these things?" asked Addie.

"I don't know but sure does look creepy!' said Carly.

The students were getting scared as they were about to be kidnapped. Addie and Carly were about to be next. But in a sudden burst, the Shinkengers all seven of them showed up and help everyone out of the school. They had to be careful not to use too much super power as not to destroy school property.

"Guys be careful, we can't afford to injure or even kill anybody here!" said Female Shinken Red.

"Got you princess." said the other Shinkengers.

After a hard struggle, the Nanashi were beaten off. Tad and Chad were scared when the Shinkengers cornered them but were hesitant to do so because they were normal civilians.

"Let's get out of here." said Tad.

"I agree." said Chad.

Tad and Chad decided to teleported away out of fear. The both of them were gone.

"Bummer." said Shinken Red "We almost got those two."

_Wait wasn't that guy working at the Liu Jian Hua Grocery? _said Addie.

Mako, Kotoha and Kaoru helped the girls up.

"Our job here is done." said Kaoru "Now let's all return to the grocery." 

* * *

><p>At the grocery, Wesley and the Shinkengers had a talk.<p>

"I don't know how long we can keep our super hero identities secret. I mean two civilians have known. Carly and Addie I want you never to tell anybody what you saw in school, promise?" said Wesley.

"Promise." said Carly and Addie.

"Well then, Addie about your OJT you're accepted but should you reveal the secrets here, you're fired. Understand?" said Wesley.

"I understand." said Addie.

* * *

><p>Somewhere at the city, the Go-ongers were now with Steve in his Hummer H1. They wanted to do some investigation. The Go-ongers suspect that it wasn't a natural quake. Sosuke was flipping a coin for good luck hoping their investigation. Renn was getting too talkative.<p>

"Hey you know I believe that this could be a super villain attempt and all. After all earthquakes like these are just crazy since I felt explosions and drillings happen. Oh… I got to say that this is one investigation we can't afford to waste. I mean the later quakes are not aftershocks as I see it based on the interval table. Whatever it is I feel some kind of villain group has appeared and all." said Renn.

"Quiet Renn. Hiruto and Mio are concentrating." said Gunpei.

"I believe we'll get to the bottom of this." said Saki smiling.

The siblings Hiruto and Mio were trying to get their ESP to work. They were detecting some strange presence.

"Steve, I think I know where danger is. It's near the San Andreas fault!" said Hiruto.

"It sound crazy but if you're really ESP then I'll see that for myself!" said Steve who drove to the San Andreas Fault.

"But first, I think we better stop by the Liu Jian Hua Grocery." said Saki.

"What for?" asked Steve.

"There are some old friends who can help us." said Sosuke "The Samurai Sentai Shinkenger."

"Besides we need some groceries." said Hant.

* * *

><p>At the Liu Jian Hua grocery, the Go-ongers came in. Carly and Addie were hired for their on-the-job training. Jonathan was also there.<p>

Hant then noticed how pretty Addie is and went near her.

"Hi babe want to hang out with me?" said Hant.

"Sorry you're not my type!" said Addie.

Just then Wesley saw Hant being rude.

"Sir may I remind you she's my girl." said Wesley.

_What in the world is sir thinking… _said Addie.

"Oh dear… why?" said Hant.

"Same old Hant…" said Sosuke "But I do believe in miracles he'll get the right girl."

Just then they had a little bit of a conversation.

"Thanks…" said Addie "That guy was quite rude. I don't know though if what you said can be true."

"I still have to have a conversation. I think something is going on." said Wesley "I'm leaving you in charge for now. Oh I do hope you get your school task done."

"Thanks." said Addie.

Wesley then prepared his own vehicle, a SUV, which he and Shinkengers would use for additional vehicle usage. They prepared to do some journeying. However Takeru preferred to use his motorcycle. Jonathan rode with Wesley

_Takeru… why does he always prefer his motorbike? _said Mako.

* * *

><p>The Go-ongers and Shinkengers went on their way. People have been afraid to move out due to the artificial earthquakes that were happening. Just then they reached the San Andreas Fault's tip and parked their cars.<p>

"This is one creepy place." said Wesley "Shinkengers, Go-ongers this is up to where we can help you. Me, Jonathan and Steve are but normal civilians. But we'll keep an eye on you."

"I understand." said Takeru.

Just as they were talking, Batcheed finally appeared with Tad and Chad.

"Batcheed is alive? Impossible! Didn't we destroy him Sosuke?" said Takeru.

"I don't know how this is happening." said Sosuke.

"Greetings pathetic ones… we are about to blast a bomb here at the San Andreas Fault de aru!" said Batcheed.

"That's him!" said Sosuke.

"See if you can stop us at that!" said Tad.

"Oh wait you're all but poor! Ha ha ha ha!" said Chad.

"Looks like there are a couple of bozos we can take our hands on!" said Wesley "Here's some retractable swords the Shinkengers helped me with." said Wesley.

"Cool!" said Steve and Jonathan.

Wesley, Steve and Jonathan began to deal with the Nanashi and Ugatz to give the rangers time to morph.

"Not if we can help it! Ippitsu Soju!" said Takeru.

"Let's Go-On!" said Sosuke.

The Shinkengers and Go-ongers did their role call.

"The same Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru!"

"The same Shinken Blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke!"

"The same Shinken Pink! Shiraishi Mako!"

"The same Shinken Green! Tani Chiaki!"

"The same Shinken Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!"

"The same Shinken Gold! Umemori Genta!"

"Samurai Sentai Shinkenger!"

"Mach Full Force! Go-On Red!"

"Just Correct! Go-On Blue!"

"Smile Blooming! Go-On Yellow!"

"Doki Doki* Delight! Go-On Green!"

"Dash Dynamic! Go-on Black!"

"Pressing forward on the Road of Justice! Engine Sentai Go-Onger!"

"Break the Limit! Go-On Gold!"*

"Sparkling World! Go-On Silver!"*

"Take Off! Go-On Wings!"

Explosions happen. The battle begins.

* * *

><p>Batcheed was to make sure that the bomb exploded at the San Andreas Fault's weakest spot as planned. Both teams were clearing out the room of foot soldiers. Tad and Chad had now put the main bomb at an area at the San Andreas Fault but they were stopped before they could move further.<p>

"Wait! Are they crazy? You people are about to bomb Los Angeles!" said Wesley.

"They sure are! Trying to destroy all of Los Angeles is not funny!" said Jonathan.

"I agree. Let's stop them!" said Steve.

"Yeah right… the time for the highest one has come!" said Tad.

"You are all so not popular!" said Chad.

But before they can stop Tad and Chad, the Bouncer, a tall man of huge physique appeared. He was the one who kept the unpopular kids away from the popular kids. However he looked quite aged since it has been some time.

"HEY YOU THERE! ONLY FRIENDS OF TAD AND CHAD ONLY!" said the Bouncer.

"What the? Crazy!" said Wesley "So the Bouncer is still existing all these years?"

"That's right! I still live to protect Trixie and her boys!" said the Bouncer.

"Well you rely on too much brute force don't you? A mistake I had in the past!" said Wesley "You may not stand against my punches and kicks but you are nothing but a dummy!"

"Why you!" said the Bouncer ramming himself like a bull.

Steve and Jonathan both lured the Bouncer across many places where he frequently did the head-butt attack. Finally he rammed right into the bomb that was meant to blow up causing its wiring to go haywire. The bomb fell down before it could be activated. Since Tad and Chad relied too much on the Bouncer, they cowered when they saw the Bouncer get knocked out of battle.

"We got to escape!" said Tad.

"I agree." said Chad.

Both of them used their teleportation gadgets to escape out of fear.

"Drat!" said Wesley "We almost got them."

"We'll get those clowns." said Jonathan.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Go-ongers and Shinkengers were still fighting the hordes of soldiers sent against them.<p>

"Fools! I am about to blow off the San Andreas Fault and cause a super earthquake de aru!" said Batcheed.

"What!" said the Go-ongers and Shinkengers.

"Now behold, you are about to have a date with destiny de aru!" said Batcheed.

But as he pressed the button, he discovered that the bomb wasn't working.

"What the de aru?" said Batcheed "Curses!"

"I guess the bomb has been detonated!" said Go-on Red "Now Batcheed, you will go down next!"

"Not on my watch de aru, I still have two morons to punish de aru!" said Batcheed.

Batcheed disappeared and retreated for now.

"Drat! That cog head Batcheed escaped!" said Go-on Red.

"Don't worry we'll get him someday." said Shinken Red.

"I hope the others are fine, if they aren't we will help them out." said Female Shinken Red.

* * *

><p>Batcheed then found Tad and Chad attempting to escape. He caught them easily.<p>

"Batcheed sorry about the bomb!" said Tad.

"Yeah some two crazy people tried to stop us so we ran!" said Chad.

"You two are going to pay dearly to the highest one, de aru!" said Batcheed as he held both Tad and Chad by their necks and took them away to the deepest part of the fault. He then hung them over by the deepest part of the fault where the bomb was supposed to be set.

"Any last words de aru before you give yourself for the highest one?" said Batcheed.

"Please anything but that!" said Tad and Chad together, both of them pleading for their lives.

"You know the cult rules, be ready to give your lives for the sake of the highest one de aru!" said Batcheed.

"But Trixie is our highest one! OOPS!" said Tad and Chad simultaneously.

"Now I see where your loyalties are, de aru! You can pay for your failure to get human sacrifices by being dropped to the bottom of the San Andreas Fault de aru!" said Batcheed.

Doukoku's voice can be heard and an apparition of him then appeared. Tad and Chad were scared to death.

"I approve of that one Batcheed, drop those morons into the abyss!" said Doukoku.

"With pleasure highest one, right away sire, de aru!" said Batcheed.

"Please no! Please no! Highest one we take back what we said! Please spare us!" said Tad and Chad together pleading for mercy.

In an instant, he dropped both Tad and Chad into the deepest part of the fault. They both were crying and pleading for their lives as they fell. Doukoku's apparition disappeared.

"TRIXIE WE LOVE YOU!" cried out Tad and Chad as they fell to the abyss.

_Good riddance! They were so annoying to my ears de aru! Now to return to serve the highest one!_ said Batcheed.

Batcheed disappeared back to the cult headquarters.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Shinkengers and the Go-ongers hanged out at the Liu Jian Hua Grocery Store's eatery with Wesley, Jonathan and Steve. Addie and Carly were both on a little bit of a break. They were discussing the day's incident.<p>

"Whatever it is, I believe we have a mysterious enemy moving behind the shadows." said Wesley.

"I agree with you sir." said Takeru.

"Whatever it is, this is no normal terrorist attack we're dealing here." said Steve.

"I wonder who this highest one is and what the human sacrifices are for. We could be dealing with a strange cult not to mention that there are suddenly hippies everywhere!" said Addie.

"Whatever it is, Freddie's not the only person I'm worried about now. I'm in fact pretty worried about everyone!" said Carly.

"We will help you." said Kaoru.

"Princess don't…" said Tanba.

"Quit it Tanba." said Kaoru who then hit Tanba with her fan.

"Oh princess, good job! You showed that annoying old man! We need to help! This is a job for all of the Super Sentai!" said Ryunosuke.

"Calm down Ryunosuke." said Kaoru.

"Sorry princess… getting too enthusiastic!" said Ryunosuke.

"I better put everything into detail. Today the San Andreas Fault was about to be bombed if we didn't stop Batcheed and those two arrogant jerks. And…" said Renn.

"We know that already." said Sosuke "Let's just go back to base."

"I guess it's time for me to return to the Special Police Dekaranger and report this incident. Oh wait… that's Commander Kruger calling… see ya!" said Jonathan.

"Okay Jonathan." said Wesley "Steve, nice Hummer. We could use that for battle soon."

"Thanks." said Steve "Well we could also use your SUV too Wesley."

Steve also left with the Go-ongers. Jonathan left the store preparing to go to the Dekabase to report the strange incident. The Super Sentai would soon face the Heretic Society as it would soon reach out its horrors. What horrors are about to strike this merged world of Super Sentai and Nickelodeon next?


	2. Trixie's Passion

**Episode 2- Trixie's Passion**

Jonathan appeared at the Dekarangers' base to report for duty. Doggie was there with his Dekarangers to notice the strange developments. The Dekabase was now located in Dimmsdale thanks to the merger's effects.

"So boss what is going on around here? Things are way weirder after that merger!" asked Ban.

"I am afraid we have a series of crimes we cannot even determine. Strange towers are popping around America taking over the youth's mind. Whatever it is, we have to investigate." said Doggie.

"I think Vicky could be linked to this… what if she's still in the babysitting business underground style?" said Jasmine.

"Possible." said Jonathan "I have my friends Wesley Liu and Steve Anderson- I believe they can help us."

"Wait… are you sure about that? I would rather get help from the Magirangers or other Super Sentai than risk any more civilians who don't have super powers." said Hoji.

"Don't underestimate their power Hoji." said Umeko.

"I just don't want to risk them…" said Hoji.

Sen was as always silent and thinking.

"Nonsense! They can help in other ways." said Tetsu.

* * *

><p>At the Heretic Society's temple, it was no loss to Vlad to lose Tad and Chad.<p>

"It's no loss to lose the three of them right, _de aru_?" said Batcheed.

"No loss indeed Batcheed, however the highest one will not be as forgiving as I am if you fail again. I shall ensure his wrath will not be that heavy." said Vlad.

"I understand high priest, de aru." said Batcheed.

"Speaking of which, good riddance that Tad and Chad have died… ahahahahah! That means Trixie will be mine!" said Remy while lightning special effects came.

"I have managed to contact Mandie of Boudacia to assist in the mission to gather followers for our cult." said Agent X "High priest, what do you think?"

"Not Mandie! Anything but her! Please! Not her! I'm her ex-husband!" said Crocker.

"Silence Crocker! Oh I almost forgot, ahem… Mandie said she wanted to marry Mark Chang. Hasn't she gotten over him seriously?! But that's a fair deal- Mark Chang's location will soon be known. From what I heard, he has requested police protection with the Dekarangers whoever they are. Well done Agent X." said Vlad.

"Thank you high priest." said Agent X "Trixie and Veronica have her on their side to help the mission succeed."

Vicky and Basco were both having their moment together. Vicky found Basco to be very attractive and vice-versa.

"Well Basco I never knew somebody as evil as you existed. We can torture twerps together!" said Vicky.

"That I'd like but at a bigger scale that is!" said Basco.

"But first I'd like to get even with my sister Tootie and her boyfriend Timmy! They ruined my daycare center! TWERP!" said Vicky as she got her axe and chopped off a chair.

_That's my kind of woman. _said Basco amazed at her violent nature.

* * *

><p>At Dimmsdale, a grand procession was held. Some youths wearing flower power were there. The authorities were now dressed up in flower necklaces, carrying peace signs making way for the era of peace. The Heretic Society was now going by the name of "Flower Power" in some areas of the world. A parade was being held. Chester and AJ watched the parade as nobody showed up in the workplace.<p>

"Hey look, isn't it a grand parade isn't it? AWESOME!" said Chester who was on day-off from his security guard duty.

"I wonder what's happening! Tsk. I wonder where Timmy gone to again? Maybe he doesn't want to grow up or what if he made new friends? Oh well… that's his life but at least he's growing up now and catching up via home schooling so let's leave him Chester." said AJ.

Youths began to chant a prolonged "uhm…" repeatedly while others played the musical instruments. Other youths dressed in black carried incense holders while intoxicating pink smoke filled the air. A giant float then passed by with Trixie wearing a harlot's attire.

"Welcome oh welcome! Welcome to the dawn of a new world. The highest one proclaims… come with us to the place of delight!" said Trixie.

Chester and AJ noticed her. They noticed it was their old schoolmate Trixie who dominated the school with her vanity and wealth. Now she was recruiting people to a mysterious cult her father finances.

"Isn't that Trixie, Timmy's crush before he refused to grow up?" said AJ.

"Beats me but she's so gorgeous now!" said Chester drooling.

"That sound is so… ahhhh…" said AJ.

Chester and AJ were hypnotized by Trixie's music and the drugs that filled the air. They were now drooling.

Just then a giant tower grew in Dimmsdale. Mom and Dad, Timmy's parents saw it.

"Hey honey what's that giant tower?!" said Dad.

"I don't know dear but it looks fancy! Maybe it's a new restaurant!" said Mom.

"WOOHOO! Some place else to check out!" said Dad and Mom.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Los Angeles, Wesley was watching TV during his lunch break while Takeru took over for him. He was soon shocked when he heard Chet Ubetcha on TV.<p>

"This is Chet Ubetcha with the live news bulletin. What is going on? Everywhere strange towers are appearing and children are missing. Wait even my daughter is missing! NOOO!"

An image of Ivette Ubetcha along with many other youths can be seen in the parade. Wesley turned off the television. Addie found him. Wesley found it disturbing. The TV news got disrupted by Chet Ubetcha's sudden dismay.

"What's the matter sir?" asked Addie.

"This looks like a weird case. Things are getting weirder daily." said Wesley.

"Me too, sir. You know, last week Sam suddenly was spirited away by some strange movement. Girls in our school bullied me because I refused to join some crazy cult… called the Flower Power." said Addie.

"Sam… I guess it was to get Freddie's love. They promised her Freddie's love. Argh!" said Carly.

"Crazy…" said Wesley "I did hear Jasmine and Umeko are in Dimmsdale right now. They are trying to keep an eye on Vicky! But that parade… Trixie that slut… she tried to get on me once!"

"Addie always looks better than Trixie." said Carly.

"That's not important you know. Beauty is on the inside." said Addie.

"Sure." said Wesley.

* * *

><p>Just then the Dekarangers were around Dimmsdale. Jasmine and Umeko were roaming around the city searching for clues. They were dressed in modest civilian attire. They have noticed Trixie's parade.<p>

"I got to admit Vicky could just be around here. She's been approved for deletion already. However I've heard of news Mandie has gotten to Earth for some reason." said Jasmine.

"Right you are Jasmine. Haya!" said Umeko.

Just then Umeko hit Veronica by accident.

"Hey watch it!" said Veronica "Can't you see the lovely Trixie Tang is making a speech!"

"SORRY!" said Umeko.

However some of the males who were there, were suddenly distracted by Jasmine's beauty which exceeded Trixie's.

"Hey look! There's somebody hotter here!" said one of the boys.

"Right… what if she's part of the show." said another boy.

"Hey wait! Wait! No!" said Jasmine.

Trixie then felt angry and shouted, "Who dares compete with the beauty of Trixie?"

She looked around and found Jasmine. Umeko was pretty scared.

"Jasmine-san what is going on?" asked Umeko.

"I guess we've caught a criminal in our case." said Jasmine.

"Nobody must be fairer than me! Get her!" said Tirixie.

"Well your highness Trixie, you are so under arrest!" said Jasmine.

"Not if I can help it! Boys!" said Trixie.

"WE LOVE YOU TRIXIE!" said the spellbound boys as they drew their weapons. They were her loyal guards.

_Oh brother how many boyfriends does this slut have?! _said Jasmine.

"We can't hurt any of these spellbound boys!" said Umeko.

Just then Timmy and Tootie appeared in the nick of time via magic.

"Girls! We're here to save you!" said Timmy "I wish Jasmine and Umeko were safe with us!"

"You got it sport!" said Wanda.

"DONE!" said Cosmo.

Jasmine and Umeko were poofed out and so was Timmy's van. Then they poofed back to Los Angeles to the Dekabase. They threw a forgetful gas as well.

* * *

><p>At the Dekabase, both Jasmine and Umeko were safely relocated. They were stressed out. Jonathan met them. The fairies were safely disguised as equipment.<p>

"TIMMY! TOOTIE!" said Jonathan.

"Jonathan!" said Tootie and Timmy.

"Well it's nice you helped those girls out of their trouble." said Jonathan.

"Thanks Jonathan. To be honest, I regret having a crush on Trixie but that's all in the past. She was a whore." said Timmy.

"We all mistakes Timmy," said Tootie.

"Let's move forward to the meeting area.

Doggie appeared to meet them at the meeting area.

"We were nearly killed by that weird cult whatever they may be. A temple whore is in town… and she's proclaiming the coming of the highest one." said Jasmine.

"I can't believe she's got a lot of boyfriends who agree to date her simultaneously." said Umeko.

"Weird. Super weird. That is super weird." said Hoji.

"That's outrageous!" said Ban.

"Not at all Ban. We are not making things up." said Jasmine "I have noticed that ever since that strange pink obelisk type structure appeared, many of young girls were missing from their homes. Here's a list of the girls."

"That's a lot. Dimmsdale's women are being trained to be whores." said Hoji "We must send the minors to rehabilitation as soon as possible."

Sen went to his thinking post. He stood upside-down to see anything. He saw visions of girls being lured to become whores by Trixie. Mark Chang was with them seeking protection from Mandie.

"Wait… I think I know what's going on. As you know it, the girls are lured away by Trixie to become temple whores." said Sen.

"That's horrible." said Umeko.

"Right you are." said Jasmine.

"Me and Umeko take care of this!" said Jasmine.

"I am proposing we raid them immediately!" said Ban.

"What are you crazy? Mandie is working in that club as their enforcer! Thanks for allowing me to stay here though!" said Mark Chang.

"Mark has got a point. We rescued him from Mandie a month ago when his dump site got destroyed and she's still after him." said Sen "But we need to infiltrate it with Jasmine."

"What?!" said Jasmine "Are you saying…"

Jasmine's face went all red.

"Yeah." said the boys looking at her.

"PERVERTS!" said Jasmine.

* * *

><p>At the newly established whorehouse, Trixie was getting adored by her men. She called the place "Trixie's Paradise". Mandie was there working as their enforcer.<p>

"Well then, with you to help me, nobody will dare oppose us Mandie." said Trixie "But first, I must let my lovers adore me!"

"That it is priestess but I must get Mark Chang as payment for my mercenary work! By the way that is MAN-DIE!" said Mandie.

"You will… I think he'll come here. In fact we've got x-ray cameras to detect fake disguises. I can't let Timmy fool me again!" said Trixie.

Trixie called for all the other whores to help her out. They ranged from thirteen years old to twenty five. Minors were prepared to please pedophiles into joining their society. The monitor then appeared. It was Vlad sending a message.

"High priest, I have done as our highest one bids." said Trixie.

"Well done, Trixie! Well done! Now then, Mandie, you can get Mark Chang. Will you help us?" said High Priest Vlad.

"Of course but only if Mark Chang is my husband and I become queen again of Yugopotamia." said Mandie.

Evening struck and the temple whores began to entertain customers. Trixie was a lead whore while Chester and AJ were joining in the club. Many boys entered the club to get entertained and they were drugged to spend money at the establishment of evil.

_Business is booming… _said Trixie with a sinister smile.

"Don't forget I want MARK CHANG! I didn't get hired for nothing you know!" said Mandie.

"Of course Mandie. In fact, I feel he'll some be here." said Trixie.

* * *

><p>Wesley noticed that businesses had gone very slow. Steve dropped by to buy some supplies.<p>

"Hi Wesley, can't believe business is so slow." said Steve.

"Yeah right. Glad you're a loyalist." said Wesley.

He wasn't the only one and he got hooked up with his PSP out of boredom. Addie and Carly were also getting bored. Sen was there with Jasmine, Saki and Mako. But compared to most whores, they didn't wear thick make up.

"Sigh… ever since that parade, people had been enticed into such whoredom. That's why I volunteered to bring it down as well." said Wesley.

"I know." said Addie "My brother Ben and my parents got into that stupid movement too but in some other location- they ran away from home forcing me to do odd jobs. By the way, do I have to dress up as a whore?"

"Yeah me too?!" said Mako with her face all red referring to her extremely low neckline.

"It's all part of espionage. In fact we have to arrest some of the whore recruiters and you take their places." said Sen laughing.

_To be honest, why do people get attracted to such thick make up and bad styling?! _said Wesley with a stretched expression.

Jonathan decided to help too, as He brought along two girls with him- Tori Vega and Cat Valentine, two of his friends from Hollywood Arts.

"Jonathan, why'd you bring these two along?" said Wesley.

"Wesley, these two will help me on our mission. In fact, I'll be posing as one of the boys who want to join this weird cult or something…" said Jonathan.

"You sure this idea will work? I mean look at Cat. She's too childish yet flirty to do this!" Tori asked.

"No prob- Your sister likes the idea. Boy, I love this! Tori better suit up." said Jonathan.

"Fine Jonathan- but you owe me one later!" said Tori.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, now go, get dressed up. Meanwhile I have a plan." said Steve.

"Are you crazy? Mandie is openly a member of that club!" said Mark Chang.

"We need you to capture her!" said Jasmine "I've ESP your brain too many times and we can only delete her if you bait her. Don't worry we won't let anything happen to you."

Mark Chang used his fake-i-fier to shape shift into** "Rick Perfection"** as Timmy did. He had a handsome face, a strong body and a very manly appeal for a disguise.

"SAY hello to RICK PERFECTION! YEAH!" said Mark Chang.

"WOAH! Talk about my old plan back in action!" said Timmy.

"I did remember kissing you a lot." said Tootie laughing.

"Right but let's just say I want to save Chester and AJ." said Timmy.

"I know but personal things must be put aside." said Tootie.

"Now to do the plan." said 'Rick Perfection'.

At that point, the chosen girls prepare for the infiltration with the other girls.

"I'll take care of the store for now as agreed." said Steve "Call me if you need back up."

"I think these girls can handle themselves." said Wesley.

* * *

><p>It was another evening at Trixie's Paradise where her whores were serving their customers. They were even entertaining Mom and Dad. The Bouncer was there with Francis on the outside.<p>

_Only if my sweet Mark Chang will show up then I will once again be Queen of Yugopotamia… I think he's here. My Mark sensors tell me he's here! _said Mandie.

_Crud… why did Tad and Chad have to be tossed to their deaths? But now I serve Trixie… _said the Bouncer.

A lot of people were entering the place for a good time. Unknown to them, their drinks was laced with hallucinogens to condition them to become brainless zombies to serve the cult without question.

"Hey honey, this place sure rocks! I like the service here! WOOHOO!" said Dad.

"I'm glad Timmy's finally grown up. This place is even better than the Cake and Bacon!" said Mom "They even serve the best food! Who wants roast boar?"

"Too bad he's not here but who cares! Hail the highest one!" said Dad.

Umeko had infiltrated the crowd as a waitress. Timmy and Tootie were also acting as waitresses who were trying to snap Chester and AJ out of their trances. They were still drooling at Trixie.

"Guys you got to wake up, this cult is gonna kill you!" said Timmy whispering.

"Ahh…. Trixie…" said both Chester and AJ "Timmy… join us to the kingdom of the highest one or do you wish to remain a child again?"

"No use, we got to come back for them later." said Tootie.

_I'm glad I don't have to be a whorish spy. But this place stinks! _said Umeko pouting looking at all the whores entertaining the customers.

Veronica was in her whorish outfit, serving food to the customers. Other people who were being served were Freddie who was being entertained by Sam.

"Hey Sam I don't regret this Society of Peace movement." said Freddie intoxicated with drugs.

"Sure my sweetest Freddie. Forget Carly, I am the woman for you." said Sam.

Meanwhile Jasmine, Mako, Saki, Tori, Cat and Trina were dressed up in harlot attires to entertain the men while Jonathan was dressed up as 'Don Buzzard' and Wesley as 'Don Bruce', rich playboys accompanying the girls. They had beaten up seven of the temple whores and had them arrested behind the scenes. Jonathan had Tori, Cat and Trina. Jasmine and Mako were acting as spies, entertaining customers.

Trixie then appeared on stage with Veronica

"Welcome Miss Trixie Tang the prettiest girl on Earth!" said Veronica.

"Gosh you're pretty!" said the boys.

"Listen to the voice of the highest one…" said Trixie "Now a drink to the dawn of a new age that is coming upon us."

"This is indeed a grand party isn't it?" said Wesley as he faked along as Addie entertained him.

"Ah, this I gotta hear," Jonathan as he faked along, until he saw Freddie.

"Wait- isn't that Freddie Benson? Why is he here?"

Then it hits him- SAM PUCKETT. Sam Puckett had joined the wicked Heretic Society as a whore.

"I knew that busty blonde would be doing this. That daughter of a hooker- Darn it!" said Jonathan.

He then went to where Freddie was and said, "Hey buddy! Why waste time with her, when you can try my best girls around."

"What best girl around? Sam's hot." said Freddie.

"Yeah, but try my gal for size." Then he shouted "Hey Kath! (Cat)"

Cat then came to Jonathan and said, "Yes my lord? *winks*", because she was playing to the plan.

"Go pleasure my new friend. This guy is like a buff on the beach. Go." said Jonathan.

"'Kay 'kay," Cat answered and giggles, while taking and flirting Freddie, and Sam sighed. Then she said, "Hey pretty boy. Want to have me?"

"Sure sure," said Jonathan, "…but I want to keep fondling your breasts."

"Sure thing." said Sam, and obliged to his wish, but she have no idea he was preparing something in his sleeve.

Jasmine, Saki and Mako were both serving drinks to unsuspecting possible cult recruits. However they did put some kind of antidote to the hallucinogens.

"I don't know if Mandie will soon show up, we got to bait her! She's already guilty of genocides one planet after another and is due for deletion." said Jasmine.

Meanwhile the other Dekarangers were piloting the area to capture any cultist that could appear.

"Perfect! Now we have the place surrounded. Plus, we also caught seven temple whores. Boss said he'd send more trucks to capture more whores." said Hoji.

"I know partner." said Ban.

"Don't call me partner." said Hoji.

"I think the girls can handle Mandie. Compared to the others, Mandie is approved for deletion…" said Ban.

"I do pity Jasmine having to dress up like a whore." said Tetsu.

"Sssh… our plan needs us to be silent." said Sen.

* * *

><p>Just then, Trixie began to do her announcement. The boys began to drool at her sexy visage; Veronica was always behind her shadow while she sprinkled flower petals all over. Wesley was soon spotted together with "Rick Perfection".<p>

"Behold, there he is. The man of my dreams!" said Trixie who then pointed at Wesley Liu.

"Wait? Where is he?" said Veronica.

"There he is, Wesley Liu!" said Trixie.

"What?!" said Wesley "How did my disguise get seen through.

"I know who you are as I know your features too well, convert to be my darling or die. Be my consort or face the wrath of the highest one! Wesley you are so much sweeter than that loser Timmy!" said Trixie.

_Trixie hasn't changed for the better, just for the worse. _said Timmy.

"Hey he's mine!" said Veronica "I saw him first!"

"Sorry none of you girls are my type. I've got my girl Addie here. She's smart, she's pretty and she's nowhere like you two! Trixie you're just a flirt who destroys other people's feelings unlike Addie my girlfriend! In fact she purposely dressed up as a slut to help us put an end to your business! That's my girl!" said Wesley pointing to Addie.

Addie felt a huge shock at what Wesley said. Trixie was enraged.

_Wesley why am I suddenly your girlfriend?! _said Addie.

"No Veronica you are just my shadow! Now I found a real boy to replace the pink hat loser!" said Trixie "But first, MANDIE! I don't want my night with Wesley ruined!"

* * *

><p>Mandie came in to "liven up" the show in the whorehouse. She soon revealed she knew Mark Chang was inside the bar all along in disguise. She now drew her flaming saber.<p>

"Well Mark, you can't hide from me forever. Embrace destiny or die! I blasted out 27 planets just to find you!" said Mandie as she went near to 'Rick'.

"I'm not Mark, I'm Rick!" said 'Rick'.

"You can't fool me Mark!" said Mandie who then kissed 'Rick' to short out his disguise.

"Hey Mandie! Why do you ever still want me?" said Mark Chang.

"What the? This is creepy!" said Dad.

"Let's get out of here! This place reeks!" said Mom.

"NOT SO FAST!" said Mandie as she drew her blazing sword at the people "Now Mark, marry me or they DIE! As said, I am your fiancé and that's final!"

"I cannot for I don't love you. Please spare them though!" said Mark Chang.

"THEN MARRY ME MARK!" said Mandie shouting at Mark Chang's face.

Meanwhile Chester and AJ snapped out of their trance as the antidote began to take effect. Other guests were freed including Freddie.

"WHAT THE? Why am I with Sam?!" said Freddie.

"Freddie I am the one you love! Don't leave me!" said Sam "Or die!"

Jonathan however pulled his D-Arms at her and said, "One more move missy and your boobs will say bye-bye!"

"Hey what happened?!" said AJ.

"This is your fault AJ!" said Chester.

"My fault! Yours! You got lured into that stupid parade!" said AJ.

"Stop arguing! You two got to get out of here!" said Timmy.

"But how can we move everybody out?" said Tootie.

"Mark, what's your answer? I am going to kill everyone here!" said Mandie "Marry me!"

"Yes dear. I have no choice." said Mark Chang crying as he was held. But Mandie lost his grip when she heard an explosion.

Jasmine, Umeko, Mako and Saki revealed themselves. Jasmine, Mako and Saki replaced the sluts while Trixie was too busy being adored. Now they instant changed into battle attire.

"WHAT?!" said Mandie "Who dares stop me from marrying Mark Chang! Now I will get you!"

"We do!" said Jasmine "Mandie you've been approved for deletion for countless crimes!"

* * *

><p>All of a sudden Deka Red, Deka Blue, Deka Green and Deka White entered and rammed the doors open allowing the would be recruits to escape.<p>

"One, to hate inhuman crimes! Deka Red!"

"Two, to pursue mysterious cases! Deka Blue!"

"Three, to investigate using futuristic technology! Deka Green!"

"To attack wicked evil! To smash the darkness of fear! The Daybreak Detective, Deka Break!"

"They're here!" said Jasmine "Now we can get the wayward people home!"

"Hey the door's open Timmy!" said Tootie.

"Yeah. Let's escape now." said Timmy.

"We're with you Timmy!" said Chester and AJ together.

Deka Red, Deka Blue, Deka Green and Deka White were beating up the guards of the whorehouse who turned out to be Anaroids allowing the spellbound people to escape. Some of the people were runaway youngsters who regretted leaving home.

"Listen youngsters, you must all return home. Your parents may be mad at you but they'll forgive you." said Deka Blue.

"We understand." said the youngsters.

"We'll go home now." said the girls

"Good. Take your punishment and grow up." said Deka Green.

* * *

><p>Trixie was angry and so was Veronica. Mandie was still there bitter. Just then the others left to let the girls do their battle. The other Dekarangers have already caught the temple whores who were responsible for luring minors into the cult.<p>

"BLASPHEMY AGAINST THE HIGHEST ONE!" said Trixie with a shrill voice.

"Hey Trixie, we've lost all thanks to you!" said Veronica.

"No blame it on Mandie!" said Trixie "Bye Mandie, have a nice evening!"

Trixie and Veronica left with an emergency teleportation leaving Mandie alone.

"What? You're leaving me? Fine! I will get Mark Chang myself!" said Mandie "Then when I do win, I will be so back for you two!"

"Drat those two girls escaped but let's delete this monster! Emergency, Dekaranger!" said Jasmine.

Jasmine and Umeko became Deka Yellow and Deka Pink.

"Let's Go-on!" said Saki.

"Ippitsu Sojo!" said Mako.

"To prevent intergalactic evil from doing as it pleases! Deka Yellow!"

"To exterminate them with all possible speed! Deka Pink!"

"Smile Blooming! Go-On Yellow!"

"Shinken Pink! Shiraishi Mako!"

"WE ARE SUPER SENTAI!"

"Now you will taste my flaming sword!" said Mandie.

Mandie proved she was a powerful female herself. She flung her sword insanely but she was countered by Shinken Pink.

"What?" said Mandie.

"Well you're not the only sword wielding female there is Mandie!" said Shinken Pink "Now for my Heaven Fan!"

Shinken Pink used her Heaven Fan to blow wind at Mandie.

"Not so fast! Taste my bazooka!" said Mandie after she was twirled by the wind.

Go-on Yellow performed her Go-on Spin with her Mantan Gun in Rod Mode.

"Go-on Spin!"

Mandie's bazooka got destroyed by her fast strike and Mandie was outraged. The bazooka blew on Mandie's face.

"I still have other weapons! Take this!" said Mandie as she used her claws to scratch the two females.

"Not so fast Mandie or should I say violent-headed kun!" said Deka Yellow.

"Now taste the power of the Deka Girls!" said Deka Pink.

Deka Yellow and Deka Pink drew their batons and with a strong impact, broke Mandie's fingernails.

"My nails! My fingernails! NOOO!" cried Mandie.

"It's Judgment Time!" said Deka Yellow as she drew her SP License Badge "For destroying twenty seven planets robbing many of their innocent lives while searching for Mark Chang, for murdering thousands of Yugopotamians! Judgment!"

The SP License had an X, approving her deletion.

"Delete approved!" said both Deka Yellow and Deka Pink together.

"No! No!" said Mandie "Have mercy… all I wanted was to marry Mark Chang!"

"No excuses. You're done for." said Jasmine "Alright girls, let's blast her!"

Deka Yellow and Deka Pink went into SWAT Mode.

"SWAT Mode On!"

"D-Revolver!"

Both Deka Yellow and Deka Pink fired their D-Revolvers at Mandie.

Shinken Pink reverted her Heaven Fan back to her Shinkenmaru and Go-on Yellow used her Engine Fist Move together.

"Spiral Sword Attack!"

"V-V Bullet!"

The four attacks combined into one attack, defeating Mandie.

"It's not over yet! Mark I love you!" shouted Mandie then she exploded violently.

"Justice is served!" said the four girls together as they suited out.

* * *

><p>Wesley can be seen talking with Addie as they witnessed the bar was being shut down by the Dekarangers for recruiting minors as whores as an additional offense. A huge sign "SHUT DOWN" was placed at the gate.<p>

"About that, sorry for making such a statement about you being my girl." said Wesley who lent his coat to Addie.

"I know Wesley." said Addie "To be honest, I gotta admit that part of me wished it were true… maybe not."

"Really?" said Wesley "Oh never mind… to be honest I'd never date Trixie. I'd rather date a decent girl."

"Yeah but give it time to find the right partner. Wait let's go back to the store! Eeks! But I wish I can soon find my family and rescue them from the cult." said Addie. However Addie as she heard of Wesley's statement, she was unsure of her own feelings.

"That we will." said Wesley "I hope it's not too late."

Timmy and Tootie met up with the rest.

"Well thanks for the help Wesley and oh, I forgot thanks to the Dekarangers." said Timmy.

"Don't mention it." said Wesley "I just hope your parents will recover from the drugs though."

"Thanks." said Timmy.

"I just hope Mr. and Mrs. Turner won't do anything else stupid." said Tootie.

"I know. I've already called their attention for their nuisance." said Hoji.

Jonathan caught up with Ban, Hoji, Sen and Tetsu.

"Wait up." said Jonathan.

"Jonathan what took you so long?" asked Ban.

"Well I just had to make sure nobody else was missing." said Jonathan.

"Great job." said Ban "Justice wins!"

The police vans were filled with the temple prostitutes. They were busy loading the whores into the van to be taken to justice.

"What a night this is." said Tetsu.

"I know." said Jonathan.

"I hope Freddie and the others recover." said Cat "Carly would be glad to see him out of the cult but the drugs may still be effect. I hope he recovers soon."

"Well the girls did their mission. Mandie is deleted but too bad the two lead whores Trixie and Veronica escaped wherever they went." said Hoji.

"We'll catch them someday partner." said Ban.

"Hey… oh never mind. Here are the girls successful in destroying Mandie." said Hoji.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the cult headquarters, High Priest Vlad was now angry at them. He was upset at the loss of Mandie.<p>

"Forgive us high priest… forgive us…" said Trixie and Veronica together in fear.

"I can't believe you girls were beaten by a love triangle between the two of you for one guy named Wesley while Trixie could afford to date two boys at once. Also, losing Mandie is a serious loss compared to losing Tad and Chad." said High Priest Vlad.

"You two can now do some penance for the highest one by cleaning all our stinky toilets!" said Shitari giggling as he opened the cult manual.

"You are right on that. Now I say we do it." said High Priest Vlad.

"What? Anything but that!" said Trixie and Veronica crying like crazy as they were dragged away by Basco and Vicky forcibly.

"Hope you enjoy your punishment! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" said Vicky.

"Too bad the Gokaigers aren't around for me to punish though." said Basco.

_The highest one hasn't spoken for some time, what if he has some other plans? I must get to plan or he will plan to get rid of me! _said High Priest Vlad.

* * *

><p>Back to where Mandie was deleted, the girls finally arrived. They filled the night with their hotness.<p>

_Woohoo! Talk about hot! _said some of the boys who passed by.

"What did I tell you? We can handle Mandie. But the next battle may be your turn too guys since those two whores may get a lot of boys to help them!" said Jasmine.

"Good job girls. You all did well to get rid of that wicked female Mandie." said Ban.

"Thanks guys." said Jasmine.

"Perfect." said Hoji "Now it's time to send those minor whores to rehabilitation so they learn to be responsible citizens. But for those who are guilty of smuggling, they may need to be deleted."

"When we're home, it's bath time!" said Umeko.

_I wish Umeko will STOP mentioning her bath time! _said Hoji.

"However I'm afraid there are still other whorehouses we still don't know about." said Ban "Boss is doing all he can with the rest of SPD to find them but I believe some are underground."

The Dekarangers got together again as they prepared to return to the base with their friend Jonathan. As Jonathan was going back, he was happy that the case was finished until he noticed Trina was missing.

"WHERE'S TRINA?!" said Jonathan wondering as he knew he forgot something.

Trina ended up going her own way still doing the hooker route. Tori and Cat told her, "Trina? Job's over. You can stop it."

"What? I love this! This brings out my hotness!" said Trina.

Tori ends up smacking her head for it and Cat just giggled after that.

"Let's go home Trina," said Tori while dragging her back home.

Cat followed as well. The scene ends with the heroes going home during the night. However many whorehouses were still springing around as the cult's influence still grew. On the other hand, three mysterious ninjas can be found observing stuff at the roof. Who are these three ninjas? Find out in the next episode.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<br>**  
>While I did most of the writing, I had to rely on Arnold McGuire 335 to write down the girls of Victorious into this script and Rizki on some of his ideas too. I thought Mandie has been alive for too long and it's time to really terminate her as she's murdered more people than Vicky has. I decided to let a girl power team kill her instead since she's a lady. Also I do hope I get more crazy ideas that will work for this meant to be crazy fan fic.<p> 


	3. Ninja Mayhem

**Episode 3- Ninja Mayhem**

Somewhere in New York are three teenagers- the Japanese-American Mike Fukanaga, a pretty white American girl named Amanda McCay and an African American named Owen Reynolds. They are the Supah Ninjas. They had become friends to the Hurricangers whose base was relocated in Empire City since the merger. These three ninjas are Yousuke Shiina, Nanami Nono and Kouta Bitou who they had befriended. For Mike, he never dreamed of meeting any more ninjas. Now they are seen together in training grounds.

"Well this all still unbelievable, really these are bigger ninjas?" said Owen. "Yeah I just wanna eat."

"No time for that Owen." said Amanda.

"She's right." said Mike "Besides we still have a strange cult to battle. Remember that battle in Dimmsdale?"

"Yeah right." said Amanda "A lot of girls got lured away… and it's still happening. Many young people leave home to join this creepy Society of Peace."

"I'm glad you didn't Amanda." said Mike.

"Yeah right! Those girls are pretty weird to dress up like whores." said Amanda.

"I don't know but ever since we joined forces, the fun has never been the same," said Owen.

"Well it's just a start." said Yousuke.

"Wonder what can we do next?" said Kouta.

Just then Ikkou and Isshu came in.

"Hey guys what's up?" said Yousuke.

"Sad to say but suddenly the ninja school we operated just ran out of students. People are disappearing ever since this school called the Society of Peace Ninja School appeared." said Ikkou.

"That's right. Ever since it appeared, many enrolled and did not return." sadi Isshu.

"That's terrible." said Yousuke.

"I know." said Ikkou.

* * *

><p>In Los Angeles at the LJH Grocery, it was another fine morning. Jimmy Neutron dropped by. He was now a frequent customer at the grocery and its technician.<p>

"Hiya Jimmy my boy genius." said Wesley.

"Well I got to admit if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't discover those portals." said Jimmy.

"I know. I'm glad you are now more modest when I last met you. You know, I want to open an outlet at Retroville soon." said Wesley.

"No problem." said Jimmy "It was also fun working with Genta learning of the power of mojikara."

"Thanks Jimbo!" said Genta "It was fun working with you."

"Thanks Genta. However I still have the problem of this cult taking over Retroville and one in Empire City. This is their sign…" said Jimmy Neutron.

"The so called peace movement…" said Takeru "They were the ones who nearly blew off the San Andreas Fault to destroy this city for some creepy reason."

"I wonder how Steve and Jonathan are doing…" said Wesley.

"I dunno… I wish I can get my brother and parents free soon." said Addie.

"Well Addie, I've decided you can move with us here. After all the girls do have room to spare." said Wesley.

"Really? I guess I can move in because I've got nowhere to go but some cramped up apartment since I lost my family to that cult." said Addie.

"Just think it over." said Wesley.

Just then Jonathan came in and said, "Hey Wes, Addie!"

Addie said, "Oh hi Jonathan. You feel happy today."

"Me? Happy? Never underestimate a person with so much happiness. That said, how's my fave lovers- well aside from Carly and Freddie, that is."

"How'd you know that I have feelings for Addie?"

"Wes, like I don't know- you're my best friend along with Steve, I can tell, right Addie?"

"I don't know Jonathan, but…"

"That's ok Addie, if you're not yet sure, I'll just shut up then."

"Thanks Jonathan, you're a good friend."

"No prob Addie. So what's new Wes?"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Empire City in an abandoned warehouse, High Priest Vlad was giving another of his commands to Jani Iga and a few subordinates. Some Magerappa were there too.<p>

"Iga, how are things going?" asked High Priest Vlad via TV screen.

"Everything is going well high priest." said Jani Iga.

With Jani Iga were Connor Fukanaga and Remy.

"We have enrollment high. Now all that is left to do is to automate the students, one batch at a time. The Hurricangers, and Supah Ninjas will not know what hit them!" said Jani Iga.

"The money is cashing in high priest." said Remy.

"May I interrupt but Evil Jimmy has done the automation." said Connor.

Evil Jimmy then had some cyber ninjas behind his back, at least twelve of them. Evil Jimmy entered, now a grown up clone of Jimmy Neutron.

"Well then, we have finished the first set and it's a success." said Evil Jimmy.

"Very well then, who do you serve?" asked Jani Iga.

"Only the highest one…" said the twelve cyber ninjas together.

"Hey what about me? I wanna get automated!" said Francis "That way I can kick that twerp!"

"Okay!" said Evil Jimmy "If you insist."

Francis was now donned with a cybernetic shell; Evil Jimmy now activated the switch.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Francis.

"Just endure the pain Francis, soon you will be a servant of the highest one at a greater degree. Bwahahahah!" said Evil Jimmy.

Francis was now cybernized. The helmet was fit right into him.

"Now Francis, since you have your loyalty to the highest one, there is no need to get rid of your free will." said Evil Jimmy.

"Awesome!" said Francis "What about those two dweebs Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estavez?"

"Find them!" said High Priest Vlad "There are still others who run, Jani Iga, do your part for the highest one!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Carl and Sheen can be seen running away from some automated ninjas. They were now pursued.<p>

"In the name of the highest one surrender and be automated! Give up your humanity!" said Francis.

But all of a sudden the Supah Ninjas and the Hurricangers appeared to intervene.

"Ninpuu Shinobi Change!"

The Hurricangers donned their suits.

"The wind howls, the sky rages; Air Ninja, Hurricane Red!"

"The water dances, the waves jump; Water Ninja, Hurricane Blue!"

"The ground quivers, the flowers bloom; Land Ninja, Hurricane Yellow!"

"Unknown to the people."

"Unknown to the world."

"Striking at evil from the midst of shadows!"

**"Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger!"**

The Supah Ninjas were now wearing their enhanced ninja suits as provided by Jimmy Neutron. Mike wore a red suit with a falcon sign, Amanda wore a blues with a dolphin sign and Owen wore a yellow suit with a lion sign.

"Looks like we're going to fight." said Hurricane Red.

"I couldn't agree more Yousuke." said Mike.

Both Amanda and Nanami showed their feminine ninja moves to knock out the cyber ninjas. Kouta and Owen showed their moves against the cyber ninjas. Just then Francis caused trouble.

"You are so gonna get my fists!" said Francis as he beat the Hurricangers and Supah Ninjas with brute force.

"We can't stand him, let's retreat." said Hurricane Blue.

"No we still can…" said Hurricane Red.

"I said we have to retreat!" said Hurricane Blue "Super Ninpou Water Sprout!"

Hurricane Blue used some water, causing Francis to retreat.

"WATER! IT BURNS!" said Francis retreating.

* * *

><p>As Carl and Sheen were running away from battle, they spot a random portal and the two jumped in only to find out they ended up in an abandoned weapons shop in Los Angeles. Meanwhile, unaware to Carl and Sheen, Steve came by to the shop only to see he has the advantage of taking a certain amount of weapons since the store owner was killed.<p>

As Steve grabbed some weapons, he later heard a noise in a closet. As Steve goes to the closet while holding a pistol, he opens it and then points his pistol at Carl and Sheen.

"Freeze who are you, what are you guys doing here?" said Steve.

"Hold your fire, my friend and I don't work for the cult!" Carl shouted.

"Okay sorry men, I don't work for the cult either, let me introduce myself, name's Steve Anderson."

Sheen replied "Nice to meet you Steve, by the way speaking of 'not working for the cult' you're against them right?"

"Of course, by the way, you heard the chaos of the cyber ninjas; I saw it in the news lately." Steve said.

"Well Sheen and I were about to become one of them but we fortunately hid here, they didn't find us though." Carl said.

"Okay if we're going to combat those cyber ninjas; we gotta get the right weapons." Steve replied.

As Steve, Carl, and Sheen get some weapons, Steve later saw an entrance to a secret room; Steve enters it and later saw a pair of twin rifles.

"Wow, those look awesome, you gonna take them Steve?" said Sheen.

"Yeah, it can wipe out an entire army." said Steve.

Steve later took the rifles and later left the weapon shop bringing the gathered weapons alongside Carl and Sheen.

"I'm hungry…" said Carl.

"I know a place where we can get food." said Steve "Follow me."

* * *

><p>At the LJH Grocery Store, the Hurricangers and the Supah Ninjas were there. They had to get some supplies. They ran into Jimmy Neutron who was tuning up new equipment. Timmy was there as well.<p>

"Hey Jimbo." said Yousuke.

"Hiya Hurricangers! Well I've heard Empire City is overran by cyber ninjas. Whatever it is, I think that evil cult is behind it!" said Jimmy.

"You know I heard Francis became a serial killer from the Dimmsdale Police and the Empire City Police." said Timmy "That's just awful."

"I know." said Wesley "But speaking of which…"

Addie came in for work.

"Oh sorry I'm a bit late." said Addie blushing.

"That's okay you're just a minute late." said Wesley.

Addie joined in with Kaoru, Mako and Kotoha to serve coffee to the Supah Ninjas and Hurricangers in the coffee area.

"Isn't this a nice place?" said Amanda pointing at Wesley.

"Yeah." said Mike.

"I couldn't say so myself." said Owen.

"This is not the time for this guys." said Nanami.

"She's right." said Mike.

"We still have this strange cult to battle." said Yousuke "Right now we need to find out where they are."

"I just wonder where Jonathan went…"

Jonathan then came in and said "Hey Guys!"

"Jonathan, you're just in time."

"Sorry, but I feel like a million bucks today because me and Trina-" Jonathan then stopped because he knew there are teens in the place and said, "Never mind, I just came to see you guys and bring you intel on this Ms. Morningstar."

"Good job Jonathan!"

"Ok guys, here's the paperwork, read the info, and later we'll go to the Dekabase."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the ninja school, Francis retreated with his cyber ninja troops. They were beaten soundly by the Supah Ninjas.<p>

"Water! It burns! HELP! Must need dirt!" said Francis.

"This is stupid!" said Jani Iga "I thought your cybernation was meant to be water proof!"

"Yes indeed." said Evil Jimmy "However Francis is afraid of baths sir."

"No wonder he stinks!" said Connor "We must contact the high priest."

"Good idea…" said Jani Iga.

Just then High Priest Vlad sent a message via the monitor before they can contact him.

"How are the plans going on?" said High Priest Vlad "The highest one can lose his patience…"

"Patience high priest… patience." said Jani Iga.

"The highest one will not be as patient as I am. Get all the runaway students and cybernize them! We need more elite troops for this cult to take over the world!" said High Priest Vlad who signed out of anger.

_The highest one Doukoku loses his temper too much. I wonder how he gained THAT MUCH POWER! _said Jani Iga.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Steve, the Hurricangers and the Supah Ninjas made some negotiations with the Special Police Dekaranger.<p>

"So you found the ninja school? Good. You can help us infiltrate that school." said Doggie.

"Steve, I'll back you up when needed." said Jonathan.

"Thanks buddy." said Steve.

"This is a job for us ninjas." said Yousuke.

A familiar face was with them. It was Tsurihime from Kakuranger. As of right now, the Kakurangers were living their ordinary lives leaving the younger Sentai to defend the current generation.

"Tsurihime…" said Yousuke.

"Yes it's me. You need to learn to apply the art of war. Know your opponent and know yourself to win the battle! That is how you will win this case." said Tsurihime.

"What does that all mean?" asked Mike.

"The art of the ninja is subtleness." said Tsurihime "Hurricangers, Supah Ninjas you two will have to learn this. Oh… I forgot… I have to go now. Seeya! I hope we older Sentai can leave the safety of the world in your hands. Pardon me I have to go…"

Tsurihime left the Hurricangers and the Supah Ninjas.

"You ninjas are for now authorized to arrest Miss Morningstar." said Doggie.

"Yes sir." said the Hurricangers and Supah Ninjas together.

Steve stepped in with some news.

"Well Hurricangers, Supah Ninjas I'm going to do some infiltration. Jimmy Neutron and I have agreed to meet." said Steve.

"Seriously?" asked Yousuke.

"Don't underestimate Jimmy." said Nanami "After all, without him the Supah Ninjas won't have their better tech."

"I understand on that." said Mike "Amanda…"

"Yes Mike…" said Amanda.

"Well, do you have a plan?" asked Mike blushing.

"Me and Nanami have prepared a distraction plan with Steve. We attack tonight." said Amanda.

"I think Timmy and his computer programs can also help us." said Jimmy "I got to contact Timmy!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Ninja School, Francis was restored to his senses. Connor was in his ninja suit together with Francis. Evil Jimmy had a list of those students who escaped.<p>

"So what's it going to be? Found the traitors to the highest one by any chance?" asked Jani Iga.

"Two escaped by the portal…" said Francis.

"Inconceivable!" said Jani Iga "How could they master which the portals go through. Regardless we must hunt them down and include the Supah Ninjas and Hurricangers in our army."

"Yeah true." said Evil Jimmy.

"Well Sir Jani Iga, I do admit that we're facing more than just those Supah Ninjas." said Miss Morningstar "We must be on guard."

"I understand on that." said Jani Iga.

Just then an army of cybernized ninjas came to report.

"We have no traces of Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estavez." said one of the guards.

"Drat! If we can't get any more cyber ninjas the highest one will have our heads for this!" said Jani Iga.

* * *

><p>It was finally time to take out the trash. Steve prepared his Hummer with the Hurricangers and the Hurricangers inside it.<p>

"Remember the plan. Hurricangers will sneak by the back door, Supah Ninjas will present Carl and Sheen. Steve throws a grenade." said Jimmy.

"Seriously Amanda do you really have to wear something that sexy?" said Mike.

"It's all part of the plan. Remember those girls who join the cult are slutty, there's no way they would let an under aged girl who ain't one into the cult." said Amanda.

"Everything as planned." said Timmy who was now wearing Cosmo as his shirt, Wanda as his pants and Poof as his belt.

"Carl, Sheen, you know what to do. I've installed tracking devices here. When you get into trouble, press them for the Hurricangers to help. They will be in the building trying to free any possible hostages." said Jimmy.

"Ai ai Jimmy." said Sheen "But for the love of Libby I'll do this!"

"I'm scared…" said Carl.

"I know you are but you can do it!" said Yousuke.

"Okay now…" said Jimmy "Ikkou and Isshu the Goraigers are just inside the school right now to help the Hurricangers give out paths to pass through."

_Good luck Isshu… _said Nanami.

"Before you all forget, I'll arrest Miss Morningstar. Even if she's a criminal, she's may not be approved for deletion." said Hoji.

"We've put that into mind." said Jimmy Neutron.

* * *

><p>Just as planned, Mike and Owen were now dressed in hippie cult outfits. Amanda was dressed as if she wanted to become a temple whore. The Hurricangers entered by the roof while they executed their plan.<p>

"DING DONG!"

* * *

><p>From inside the ninja school, Jani Iga was enjoying himself only for the doorbell to interrupt him.<p>

"What the? Who could be interrupting our campus this late at night?" said Jani Iga angrily.

"Security check." said Miss Morningstar "Sir, I believe we may have some late night converts."

"Late night converts? Check the security. Evil Jimmy…" said Jani Iga.

"Oh yes sir." said Evil Jimmy.

Just then the doors were opened. Amanda suddenly caused the cyber ninja guard to stare at her cleavage.

"Whetwhew!" said the cyber ninja guard "So what's it for us?"

"Uh we are here to join the Society of Peace, I'm applying to be a temple harlot for the highest one." said Amanda.

"And the two of us, we want to serve the cult as ninjas." said Mike.

"To prove our loyalty, here are the two infidels that the school was looking for." said Owen.

Carl and Sheen were tied up.

"They will pay for defying the orders of the highest one." said Amanda.

"Oh sure you two can go in." said the cyber ninja guard guard.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Hurricangers have entered into the hallways, using their stealth.<p>

_Coast is clear, I hope the guards are distracted. _said Yousuke.

Just then he gave the signal to throw the grenade at the door. The guards were distracted.

* * *

><p>At the gate area, Steve in disguise threw the grenade at the door which caused a ruckus. The grenade exploded causing more guards to be deployed.<p>

"SECURITY ALERT!"

* * *

><p>Mike, Amanda and Owen together with their "bait" Carl and Sheen, have entered into the campus only to discover the fate of students being turned into mindless machines for the cult. They found a place where students were put into cryogenic sleep, ready for the next operation.<p>

_Seriously we better move fast before any more students become mindless robots. _said Mike.

_Poor students… _said Amanda.

_Good thing we escaped but what if this is the last? _said Carl nervously.

Sheen was being noisy with his usual expression.

"Sheen quiet!" said Carl "You'll get attention!"

Just then Ms. Morningstar showed up scaring Carl and Sheen.

"Oh no we got company!" said Carl.

"SHUT UP CARL!" said Sheen.

"What are you doing snooping around here? Good recruits don't do that. Or what if you're what my worst fears think? INFIDEL! Ah the two students are here, did they change their mind?"

"Absolutely not Miss Morningstar!" said Carl "We'll get you!"

"Guys get out of here quick." said Mike "Let's handle this."

"This is crazy! So what's next? Isn't it that girl who beat me up the last time?" said Ms. Morningstar.

"That's right. We put an end to you, this time more people will." said Amanda.

"I can't bear this! For the highest one!" said Ms. Morningstar.

"Bring it on evil teacher!" said Amanda.

Amanda and Ms. Morningstar had their fight. Little did she know this was some form of distraction.

"I'll handle her, guys you got to free the students." said Amanda.

"Got you." said Mike.

* * *

><p>Mike and Owen entered into the laboratory hoping to find the alarm switch to cause a distraction. However they were countered by Evil Jimmy.<p>

"You won't stop me from cybernizing any more students! Ha ha ha ha!" said Evil Jimmy.

"It's Jimmy's clone alright!" said Mike.

"What did you do to the students?" said Owen angrily.

"Simple as you know it, I am about to cybernize these guys to become mindless zombies for the highest one." said Evil Jimmy.

"Why you despicable piece of…" said Mike.

"You are about to taste incineration!" said Evil Jimmy as he got his laser gun and fired it.

_There's a reflective surface… _said Mike.

Just as Evil Jimmy fired, he hit the reflective surface causing the laser beam to go haywire from one surface to another finally hitting a vat full of acid.

"What the? No!" shouted Evil Jimmy as he saw the acid fall into him. Mike and Owen tried to save him so he can be arrested but it was too late.

"We had to do what we had to do." said Owen.

"I know… it's tragic his clone chose the wrong path." said Mike "But no time for that, see that switch? However we must be careful not to blow this place up because there are still students in cryogenic sleep."

* * *

><p>The Hurricangers finally got in hoping to find the mastermind behind the evil ninja school. Using stealth they managed to deactivate certain alarm switches. Just then they ran into Jani Iga, Remy and Connor. Francis was also there.<p>

"What the? We thought you were dead." said Yousuke "And not Francis AGAIN! And just who are these two jokers?"

"I was." said Jani Iga "But I was brought back for some reason, freed from my confines in the Netherworld. Now you will all pay!"

"Jokers who are you calling jokers?" said Remy "I am Remy Buxaplenty, financer of this movement. Ha ha ha ha!"

"I am Connor Fukunaga, evil ninja."

"What a little kid is among their ranks?" asked Nanami.

"Don't call me that!" said Connor.

"Well Francis, do us all a favor and destroy them!" said Remy.

"Why should I? I just wanna beat the twerp!" said Francis.

"Does THIS answer your question?" said Remy bringing out money.

"Too bad those ninja dorks aren't here but you will do for now." said Connor.

_This is too much. We just got lucky the last time! _said Yousuke.

"You are in so big trouble!" said Francis "Cyber-fist!"

Francis' fists grew big and he began to maul the Hurricangers.

"We can't handle him out of suit!" said Nanami.

"I agree." said Yousuke.

"Ninpuu Shinobi Change!"

The Hurricangers donned their suits.

"The wind howls, the sky rages; Air Ninja, Hurricane Red!"

"The water dances, the waves jump; Water Ninja, Hurricane Blue!"

"The ground quivers, the flowers bloom; Land Ninja, Hurricane Yellow!"

"Unknown to the people."

"Unknown to the world."

"Striking at evil from the midst of shadows!"

**"Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger!"**

* * *

><p>Back to the laboratory, the Supah Ninjas were faced with what seemed to be guards but they weren't. They were actually Ikkou and Isshu, the Goraigers.<p>

"What the?" said Mike as he prepared to do battle.

Just then Ikkou and Isshu revealed themselves.

"We thought you were guards." said Owen "Turns out to be not."

"We decided to infiltrate into this place to give away what they've been doing to corrupt the youth." said Isshu.

"The alarm system is down now." said Ikkou "Also here's the password for getting rid of the cryogenic sleep state."

"Thanks." said Mike.

"We gotta move fast." said Owen.

"Well let's move fast. There are still other hostages to free." said Ikkou "You go right ahead."

* * *

><p>The fight with Amanda and Ms. Morningstar was pretty intense. After a series of blows, Amanda finally beat Ms. Morningstar and knocked her own unconscious. Mike and Owen arrived to see her victory, however Amanda was very tired after the fight.<p>

"I guess we got to trap her." said Mike who got cuffs borrowed from Hoji.

Steve finally got in with Timmy.

"So how are things? For some reason Timmy beat those guards pretty quick." said Steve.

"That's right." said Timmy "I wish the imprisoned students were freed."

Timmy's fairies heard him and transported the imprisoned students out of the building.

* * *

><p>Steve prepared his Hummer where a handcuffed Miss Morningstar was placed.<p>

"I'll take her to SPD headquarters as Doggie Kruger requested." said Steve "But you guys must be with me. She might wake up soon."

"Okay, the Hurricangers will be the ones left to take care of the task." said Mike "Just hang in there Amanda, we're taking you home."

"Thanks." said Amanda.

Mike carried Amanda.

"Sweet." said Owen.

Steve and the Supah Ninjas now did their mission. It was time for the Hurricangers to do their part.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ikkou and Isshu were now about to release the hostages, only to find them vanished.<p>

"What the? Was it some kind of a trick?" said Ikkou.

"I don't know about that brother, it could be." said Isshou.

Just then Jimmy gave them a call.

"Jimmy have you heard the hostages are gone?" asked Ikkou.

"Well they were teleported to safety." said Jimmy via the communicator "It could take some time before they'll wake up."

"Phew!" said Ikkou.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Hurricangers were having a hard time beating Francis as he shoved them off the building from the fifth floor. Francis showed his abilities of super strength. The Hurricangers stood up nonetheless and saw a fountain.<p>

"HA HA HA! You guys are so dead!" said Francis as he beat Hurricane Red.

"This is awesome!" said Connor.

"I know." said Remy.

"Don't celebrate until we've won!" said Jani Iga.

The Dry Gun attack was somewhat useless as the fire attacks were repelled by Francis.

"AHAHAHA!" said Francis "Flame is useless against my suit!"

Hurricane Yellow tried to use his Radial Hammer but only for its attacks to be deflected.

"This is lame-o!" said Hurricane Yellow.

"Are you okay Kouta?" asked Hurricane Red.

"Not so Yousuke." said Hurricane Yellow.

"Wait, I think I know what to do." said Hurricane Blue.

"Nanami are you crazy? You're baiting yourself!" said Hurricane Red.

"Remember when he was splashed with water? He overreacted as if it were acid!" said Hurricane Blue "Okay, let's do what we can to get him near the fountain…"

"Let's do as she says for now." said Hurricane Red.

"Come on you big bully, come and get us!" said Hurricane Yellow.

Francis' cyber form then had horns appear. He was going to ram them out of existence.

"You can't stand my bullying power!" said Francis.

Francis did charge but he was lured near the fountain filled with water. Hurricane Red lured him with the Dry Gun's flames to heat up his suit. Hurricane Yellow used his Radial Hammer to quake the ground and now he was positioned near the fountain with his foot stuck.

"Leave this to me." said Hurricane Blue "Super Ninpou Water Sprout!"

Hurricane Blue used her technique and splashed Francis to the clean water. Cracks appeared on his armor due to sudden temperature change.

"Clean water! It burns!" said Francis "No! It burns!"

Hurricane Blue drew her Hayatemaru to finish Francis off.

"Hayate Way Sword Torrent Technique Slash!"

More water hit Francis. He tried to get up but the armor wasn't completely shut now with the cracks present. The circuits were damaged by the water, Francis finally exploded. A huge splash of water happened as well.

"That was awesome Nanami." said Hurricane Red.

"Talk about that bully being beaten by a girl." said Hurricane Yellow.

"Thanks but I got to admit, I couldn't have done it without you too." said Hurricane Blue.

"Now it's time to take care of these clowns!" said Hurricane Red.

"You have won this time but next time you will not be so lucky!" said Jani Iga.

"Let's retreat for now." said Remy scared to death "Here's some money!"

"I couldn't agree with you better." said Connor.

"Next time Hurricangers we will crush you. Mark my words!" said Jani Iga.

* * *

><p>The three of them depowered. They were met by Ikkou and Isshu who were supposedly doing some rescue mission.<p>

"Too bad we missed the fight." said Ikkou.

"Well we did find out that the hostages were teleported mysterious. Did you do that?" said Isshu.

"Oh no. Not us…" said Nanami.

"It's been a long night… yawn." said Yousuke.

"I know." aid Isshu "Too bad we missed that fight!"

* * *

><p>Carl and Sheen were with Jimmy with the students who were released from their sleep. Jimmy and Timmy were there too. The other cyber ninjas were freed from their cybernation<p>

"Hey where are we?" asked one of the students.

"Long story, you'll need some therapy." said Jimmy.

"I wish they didn't have to." said Timmy Turner,

The cyber ninjas and the students who were about to be cybernized were freed from their control.

* * *

><p>Timmy was with his fairies.<p>

"That was a good thing sport." said Cosmo.

"Poof poof!" said Poof.

"I know, well there's still much to do." said Timmy "Oh I forgot, I got to buy Tootie something."

"Good that you think of her a lot." said Wanda.

Timmy can be seen rushing out going to buy a present for Tootie.

* * *

><p>The following day, which was fortunately a weekend the Hurricangers and the Supah Ninjas were very tired from their last mission. Steve was with them.<p>

"I got to admit that Miss Morningstar got shipped to a tighter prison." said Amanda.

"That's good to hear." said Nanami "Although I wonder where did Jani Iga go?"

"Wherever it is, he's still up to no good. And just who is this highest one?" said Isshu.

"We got to keep ourselves on guard." said Yousuke.

"Thanks Steve." said Mike.

"Well that was gallant of you Mike to carry me after I got stressed." said Amanda.

"No problem Amanda." said Mike blushing.

The scene ends with Mike and Amanda looking at each other. However the cult was still at large, with its sinister activities. What will the Heretic Society do next? Stay tuned.


	4. Magic Crockpot

Author's note:

This was really a very difficult chapter to do especially when me and Arnold McGuire 335 had to really see this through plus a busy schedule was right ahead. But I hope we'll do better.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 4- Magic Crockpot<strong>

Addie had just moved in with the Shinkengers as she had nowhere to go. She can be seen moving her stuff and clothes. She was well aware of the rules as she was oriented behind the scenes. She was still sad of the fact she lost all her friends and family to the Heretic Society.

"You'll like it here Addie. Mako is a great cook." said Kotoha.

"Kotoha please stop it. You know how my dishes go wrong but if you're immune to it, I can't do anything about it at all but other people aren't." said Mako.

"Seriously, I can't believe we seem to have the same taste in clothes." said Addie "So Mako, are you the leader of the girls here? Nice to meet you, I am now your servant and your follower."

"Uh no… she is." said Mako referring to Kaoru.

"Yes I am, they call me princess but you can just call me Kaoru. I am also Takeru's foster mother." said Kaoru.

"WHAT?" said Addie as her face had a crooked expression for a while. She seemed to have a crush on Takeru and what if her mother-in-law would be that young. She was startled. However she began to dismiss any thoughts of marriage because she was still studying.

"Earth to Addie…" said Mako who slightly pinched her ear.

"Ouch." said Addie "Sorry about that girls. Phased out. Man I must have been thinking about dinner or whatever we can do. Shopping? Or maybe the amusement park? Or I don't know."

"Like it or not, it's true. I did it so he can continue to lead the Shinkengers." said Kaoru.

_I think we can all set Addie and Takeru on a date. _said Mako.

* * *

><p>At the dinner table, Wesley was serving Chinese food he ordered from a local Chinese restaurant for everyone.<p>

"Itadakimasu or let's eat." said Wesley.

Everyone was having a hearty meal.

"I just wonder though who are the other Super Sentai we can contact." said Kaoru "I mean with the Gokaigers returning all our powers, we definitely can find help."

"Oh I forgot the Magirangers said they were going to attend some festival with Timmy but I don't know what." said Wesley.

"I dunno what that Timmy Turner is thinking. Oh by the way, thanks for the dinner." said Addie.

Jonathan came in with Steve.

"Ahh what a day. And just in time for dinner!" said Jonathan.

The others looked at Jonathan and Steve.

"What? Can't a policeman of peace have dinner too?" said Jonathan.

"Sorry for being so rude." said Takeru.

"I got to admit, fighting those ninjas was tough." said Steve.

"Oh never mind that- I got to admit Steve and the Hurricangers will probably still be busy rehabilitating all those who got cybernized so they can live a normal life. Whatever it is, Timmy does possess super powers we don't know whatever it is." said Jonathan.

"He's right." said Steve "Those poor people cybernized to become zombies, that's just inhuman."

Wesley then began to suspect about fairy godparents. He was a secret believer in stuff like fairies, the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus and every stuff most normal adults don't believe in.

_What if Fairy World and Magitopia had been put together as a result of the merger? Hmmm… got to admit I might end up remembering if I ever had fairies. _said Wesley.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Heretic Society's temple, High Priest Vlad was concerned about the cult's lack of performances. He knew that the highest one's patience was going to tip off the scale soon.<p>

"The ninja project, the night club, the San Andreas fault… what's next?" said High Priest Vlad "Take this both of you!"

High Priest Vlad waved his snake-like wand to punish Remy and Connor with electric bolts.

"Please high priest, not that punishment!" said Remy.

"Yeah, the toilets are too stinky!" said Connor.

"What about punishing Jani Iga, he was in charge!" said Remy.

"Silence! His plan was quite good until you all bungled it! Jani take these two to the same area where I'm punishing Trixie and Veronica as the highest one approved. I hope you all learn your lesson and not face the ire of the highest one." said High Priest Vlad.

"Yes high priest, at once high priest." said Jani Iga.

"Please anything but the stinky toilets!" said Remy "I'll pay you money."

But Vlad placed a deaf ear on them. He knew he had his responsibilities from Doukoku the highest one.

_The highest one will be upset. Preparing for his coming return is no easy task. _said High Priest Vlad.

Agent X and Crocker came in.

"I was waiting for you three, where were YOU?" said High Priest Vlad.

"High priest we have just prepared our latest scheme. Not ever since the merger, two magical worlds have been placed together, these are Magitopia and Fairyworld." said Agent X.

"That is right. We must capture their magic." said Crocker "Fairies! Fairies! Double the fairies! Fairy godparents!"

"Do I have to work with this maniac? I could work with Anti-Cosmo but NOT HIM!" said Agent X.

"He's right!" said Anti-Cosmo.

"He's a crackpot at best!" said Foop.

"You'll need his help if you are to deal with Fairy World as he needs you to get over Magitopia. Do this now for the highest one!" said High Priest Vlad.

"I understand…" said Agent X.

"Oh boy! Now for more FAIRIES!" said Crocker.

_Seriously this crockpot can be dumped anytime! _said Agent X.

"For the highest one!" said Agent X and Crocker.

_I hope Mr. Krabs has thought of a better plan, he's not been paying up! _said High Priest Vlad.

* * *

><p>Timmy and Tootie were there preparing for the fairy festival. Timmy wanted to show gratitude to the fairies for allowing him to still have his fairies even at the condition that was attached to them, that he can only use them for selfless wishes.<p>

"Ah Timmy Turner, I guess you have been using for fairies for selfless wishes, no?" said Jorgen.

"Of course." said Timmy "Too bad I couldn't unmerge the worlds Jorgen. So much for what could possibly go wrong?"

"That's because it's more than just Da Rules, this is already beyond what the fairies can do. In fact, even all of the wishes of the godkids can't undo it but somehow we'll all figure out how to undo it." said Jorgen.

"That's bad but we can work a way somehow." said Timmy.

"Don't feel too bad about that. You people never intended the merger in the first place. If you didn't fight that battle, much of our world would have been destroyed." said Wanda.

"Look at the bright side, we're all still here and this world has new protectors!" said Cosmo "Wheeee!"

"I know Wanda. Hey wait isn't it my new super pals?" said Timmy "Too bad Chester and AJ won't believe me."

The Magirangers appeared as they happened to be Timmy's new super pals. The Ozu siblings Kai, Tsubasa, Urara, Houka and her husband Hikaru, and Makito. With them were also the parents Miyuki and Isamu.

"Magirangers!" shouted Timmy.

"Hey it's Timmy!" said Kai.

"Oh hi guys!" said Tootie.

"Hi." said Houka.

"I can't believe we're in this place of fairies celebrating our first festival with you people." said Kai.

"I know." said Hikaru "This place is great that they have decided to befriend us. Before, they viewed us as a threat but now we are their allies."

"This is the festival of fairies." said Makito "I can't wait to fight Juandisimo in the boxing ring."

"I look forward to our match." said Juandisimo who then puffed up in human form "You will be a decent challenge mucho…"

"Well my children we do after all, these fairies are like us using our magical powers to fight evil." said Miyuki.

"I am proud of this day." said Isamu "I am glad your powers are back so we can still continue our missions."

* * *

><p>Unknown to them, Agent X, Babon and Crocker were planning to attack the festival while they prepared a base somewhere in Magitopia. They were found at a distant warehouse prepared with some mechanisms. They were also with Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop.<p>

"The plan is this… we must set free the Anti-Fairies from their prison. Ever since the Legend War in Nickelodeon occurred, they were sucked into a stronger prison that can't have them wished out." said Agent X.

"That's right." sadi Anti-Cosmo "Both Fairy World and Magitopia will belong to the cult. Cosmo's an idiot, he'll do anything for rice pudding."

"Rice pudding?" said Agent X "Is that all it takes?"

"Well then Anti-Cosmo where is this maximum security prison?" said Agent X "Babon and I can't launch a prison break if we don't know where it is!"

"Cosmo will answer for the sake of rice pudding." said Anti-Cosmo "But somebody has to be in disguise."

"I can do it!" said Crocker.

"Remember NO FAIRY SPASMS!" said Agent X.

"Here's the rice pudding." said Anti-Cosmo as he magically produced them.

"Doesn't taste bad, in fact it's so GOOD and EVIL…." said Babon.

"Good job. Now do your mission for the highest one. You control Fairy World, I will get Magitopia and spread the influence of our cult there." said Agent X "Oh, do prepare us more rice pudding while we wait for Crockpot…"

* * *

><p>Crocker was dressed somewhat less conspicuously- he was given a fairy outfit. He had to be careful not to have fairy spasms or the plan would be ruined. He was made to give out the chocolate rice pudding for free as to get Cosmo's attention. Cosmo as people know is weak to both rice and pudding so why not rice pudding?<p>

"Come everyone! Come taste the tastiest chocolate flavored rice pudding!" said Crocker while dancing stupidly.

Cosmo tried to go near, he was tempted by the rice pudding. Crocker's disguise was so well done nobody could suspect it was him. Just then a butterfly net fell over Cosmo.

_Eureka he's been captured at last! _said Crocker.

* * *

><p>At the secret headquarters in Magitopia, Crocker returned with Cosmo caught.<p>

"You'll never get anything from me!" said Cosmo shouting.

"What about some of the chocolate rice pudding?" said Agent X.

"Ahhhh…" said Cosmo.

"Good now he's under our control. It'll only take one stupid fairy to free ALL the anti-fairies that were banished. I could care less about the dull and boring Pixies!" said Anti-Cosmo.

"Now you will lead us to the maximum security Anti-Fairy Prison." said Agent X "Lead us there and you will get all the rice pudding!"

"Yes I will…" said Cosmo drooling.

"But first to fool Timmy!" said Anti-Cosmo who then poofed himself to look and sound like Cosmo.

"Marvelous!" said Foop "Well father good luck with your heist but leave Poof to me!"

"Thanks my dear son Foop. Now to proceed with that plan." said 'Cosmo'.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Timmy was worried about Cosmo who was suddenly gone.<p>

"This can't be good. Cosmo is gone and so is that rice pudding cart. Hey where did it go?" said Timmy.

"You're right. What the? He's gone… he must have gone for some RICE PUDDING!" said Wanda.

"Poof poof!" said Poof.

"You're right Poof." said Timmy "We must find Cosmo!"

Just then "Cosmo" came but he was actually Anti-Cosmo in disguise.

"Come now Wanda, let's go and prepare for the festival." said 'Cosmo'.

"Doesn't Cosmo sound a little bit well not himself?" said Timmy skeptically.

"That's just what you think Timothy…" said 'Cosmo'.

"Maybe all the excitement here is making me think otherwise." said Cosmo.

However the Magirangers began to sense a dark aura similar to Infershia.

_Cosmo does sound funny… not the Cosmo I know! _said Kai.

* * *

><p>At the LJH Grocery Store, Wesley was now preparing to do some deliveries to what he did not know was Fairy World. The Magirangers were there with Timmy.<p>

"Hey what's up guys?" said Wesley to the Magirangers.

"We're going to celebrate the Magitopia-Fairy World Festival… between fairies and Magitopia." said Kai.

"That's great. Well I do believe fairies exist but I refuse to talk it in public. From what I know is that extra miserable children are assigned fairies, most of them forget them." said Wesley.

Wesley was there, monitoring his other lower employees and keeping check of what was going out, learning to be more careful as he had some losses in the past. But he turned from pessimism to optimism, the only way he could actually succeed.

"We have everything we need." said Hikaru.

"Check list first." said Urara.

They went back to the office to count the money.

"Payment first." said Makito "Here it is all in cash."

"WOAH!" said Addie.

"Got to move this to the safe." said Wesley.

_That's a loadful… those Ozus must be way richer than Wesley is... _said Takeru.

"Oh by the way, there's going to be a festival between fairies and magicians." said Timmy "On one condition, you must NEVER tell anyone about it not especially Mr. Crocker. But you can invite our common friends though."

"I got that." said Wesley.

"You look like you need a girlfriend? Care to be mine?" said Houka.

"No thanks, I already got somebody in mind." said Wesley.

* * *

><p>It was time for the festival preparation. The Special Police Dekaranger including Marie, Lisa, Doggie and Swan were at the Fairy World Prison's gate area, armed and dangerous to make sure that nothing disrupts the festival.<p>

"Justice will win." said Ban.

"I know." said Hoji.

"We got to guard this prison." said Doggie "The Dekabase can be transported here in Fairy World for a special reason at Jorgen's permission."

"Yes sir." said the Dekarangers.

Just then a van arrived that Agent X and Crocker were driving towards the prison while they were disguised as "fairies". They were now holding Cosmo under the influence of chocolate rice pudding.

"Now Cosmo here's more pudding, you will help us won't you?" said Agent X.

"Yes of course." said Cosmo still drooling.

"Good!" said Crocker "All it needs is for Babon to be inside. Poof him in!"

"Yes! Yes!" said Cosmo.

"Let it begin!" said Cosmo as he poofed Babon into the gate.

_Here we go… phase one. The Dekarangers will be caught off guard. _said Agent X.

* * *

><p>At the prison gate, Babon finally entered.<p>

"What the?" said Ban "How did you?"

"Well I'm back Dekarangers and you people are so going to get it!" said Babon.

"Regardless we'll send you back to Hell as many times as needed!" said Doggie.

"Not on my watch!" said Hoji "Oh my, you look terrible."

"Really?" said Babon "Well then, here's my army!"

"Not an entire army of Anaroids." said Doggie "Guys I'll stay behind, go after him."

"Yes boss." said Babon.

* * *

><p>From outside, they monitored the progress of their plan. Now it was time to enter Cosmo into the prison.<p>

"Well Cosmo, disguise us as a catering truck." said Agent X.

"A catering truck… what is wrong with you?" said Crocker.

"Crocker your plans are too stupid… can't you do anything better? Now then, Cosmo who wants rice pudding?" said Agent X.

"I do, I do!" said Cosmo.

"Good. We must foolproof our plan." said Agent X "Well Crocker, watch how a real pro does it!"

The vehicle of Agent X and Crocker was formed into a catering truck for prison houses. Doggie and Swan saw it.

"Good day sir, how may we help you? We are doing guard duty not ever since some criminal just poofed in." said Doggie.

"We're a catering truck." said Crocker "And we are here to deliver food."

"Right this way." said Doggie.

_Something is wrong here… _said Swan.

The truck went in without much attention. Now it was time to do what had to be done for their mission. They went down with still some of the rice pudding and they went in undetected. Cosmo was still under their control and they found the switch.

"This is it! The moment we have been waiting for!" said Crocker.

"Not so loud Crockpot!" said Agent.

"That is CROCKER!"

"Never mind, now here's the button. Cosmo push the button for us! Only fairies can push this! Will you do it for some more rice pudding?" said Agent X holding another bowl of rice pudding.

Cosmo then pushed the button which opened the cells of every Anti-Fairy. Anti-Wanda and Foop appeared.

"Looks like everything is on schedule ya!" said Anti-Wanda.

"Right." said Foop "Now when do we all attack?"

"Anti-Cosmo will give the signal." said Agent X "As you know it, a festival will be held but nobody must know that Fairy World prison has been infiltrated until they are all distracted."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Dekarangers were now in their henshined forms, chasing after Babon.<p>

"Stop it right there!" said Deka Red.

"Fools! I was a diversion! As you know it something big is about to happen and you are all TOO LATE to stop it!" said Babon.

"What?" said Hoji "Whatever it is, you don't need a second delete approval."

Babon then disappeared. Deka Red turned back to Ban getting mad. The other Dekarangers also de-henshined.

"AAAHHH! How can this be?" said Ban.

"I think we've been set up." said Jasmine.

"I don't like the look of this." said Umeko.

"I think I know…" said Sen who then did his classic headstand.

Sen did his classic headstand and began to see the most unusual vision. He saw…

"Wait… I can't believe it. We've been tricked. We're now miles away from the fairy prison and they're planning to do an attack." said Sen.

"That can't be good! Argh!" said Ban angrily "We will cross that area even if he have to cross way more mud! A little mud won't kill us team!"

"His spirit is even more fiery." said Jasmine.

"Do you think we can still make it? We must warn the Ozu family first." said Hoji.

"Good idea partner." said Ban "Oh…"

* * *

><p>The festival was about to begin without any of them dreaming what was going to happen. Wesley, Steve and Jonathan were there watching for anything suspicious.<p>

_The Dekarangers should be able to handle the situation but I can't be too sure. _said Jonathan.

The Magirangers and the Fairies were now celebrating. However "Cosmo" was about to give the signal.

_Just a little bit more and these bozos are toast. _said "Cosmo".

Wanda was approached by Poof.

"Poof poof poof poof…" said Poof.

"What? Are you telling me that your father is missing? NONSENSE! He's just right here!" said Wanda.

"Poof poof…" said Poof.

* * *

><p>At the fairy prison, Agent X and Crocker were now ready to launch their plan.<p>

"So when do I get to have the fun?" said Crocker.

"Patience Crocker. Now Anti-Cosmo was given the signal for attack. Use whatever weapons you have while I keep Cosmo busy with chocolate flavored rice pudding! Lead them Crocker to victory!" said Agent X.

"Yes sir." said Crocker "Now to test my new armor! Ahahaha!"

Crocker put on his super armor which was designed to him by Anti-Cosmo.

_Good when I capture all these fairies the highest one will give me a promotion of ruling over this world! _said Crocker.

"Hey when do we attack?" said Anti-Wanda "I sure wanna do something stupid."

"Now!" said Crocker "Your beloved husband Anti-Cosmo has signaled."

"At last we have our orders." said Foop.

* * *

><p>Back to the festival, the clouds suddenly got dark. It was a swarm of Anti-Fairies that was entering. Jorgen started to feel bad.<p>

"This can't be good. This could be the darkest hour as foretold." said Jorgen.

"What darkest hour?" said Tooth Fairy.

"It's just a myth but now it's coming." said Jorgen.

The skies turned dark. The Magirangers saw the coming of the Anti-Fairies causing them to feel very bad.

"This isn't good." said Kai.

"I'm afraid." said Urara.

"We can pull through this." said Hikaru.

"Look the sky is so dark. Crud… where are all the boys?" said Houka.

"Can't you stop thinking of that?" said Makito.

"Yeah right sis." said Tsubasa.

Just then "Cosmo" emerged and said, "All of you, the dawn of the highest one is here!" He then revealed he was actually Anti-Cosmo!

"Good heavens Poof was right! Sorry for doubting you Poof!" said Wanda.

"Poof poof." said Poof.

"This can't be good." said Jonathan "I better call the Dekarangers."

Just then an army of Anti-Fairies came led by Crocker and Babon. Crocker laughed maniacally.

"Mr. Crocker he hasn't changed a bit!" said Timmy.

"You got that right." said Tootie "Even that legend war didn't stop him!"

"Ahahahaha! Fairies! Now all of you will meet your doom!" said Crocker.

"Hey Crockpot what about me? I wanna bash them too!" said Babon.

"What? Babon lives again?" said Kai "Heavenly Saints grant us the use of magic! Mahou Henshin! Maji Maaji Majiro!"

"The shining solar element! Heavenly Hero, MagiShine!"

"The howling earth element! The Green Magician, MagiGreen!"

"The blowing wind element! The Pink Magician, MagiPink!"

"The swaying water element! The Blue Magician, MagiBlue!"

"The galloping thunder element! The Yellow Magician, MagiYellow!"

"The burning flame element! The Red Magician, MagiRed!"

"Our overflowing courage changes into magic! Mahou Sentai Magiranger!"

"Well these fairies whatever, will be no match for me! Ahahahaha!" said Crocker.

"You mean for us?" said Babon.

Agent X then appeared revealing his plan.

"Now it's time to really get even." said Agent X "Now the Anti-Fairy Cloud is complete, nullifying all their magic."

The Magirangers tried to use their magic spells, only to discover that Anti-Fairy magic cannot be underestimated. They were worn out by the effect of the new Anti-Fairy cloud mixed with Agent X's dark magic.

"I wish the Magirangers were free!" said Timmy.

Wanda tried to grant the wish but her magic was nullified.

"Sorry sport, I can't." said Wanda.

"Poof poof."

A huge dark cloud surrounded all the fairies bringing them to Fairy Prison. Crocker can be seen laughing maniacally with Agent X and Babon. Jorgen appeared as well but before he can say any words, he was easily defeated by the Anti-Fairy wave.

"AAAHHHH!" Jorgen screamed as the Anti-Fairies magic overpowered him.

_Once I get all these powers, I can take over Fairy World and I can use the power to get even. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! _said Crocker.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Dekarangers have noticed something wrong was going on. They rushed into the city only to find out everybody was missing. It happened way faster than any regular crime they have encountered.<p>

"We have to do something." said Doggie "I just hope that secret weapon will be available whatever it is. Numa-O says Jonathan has it."

"Yes boss." said Ban.

"Boss I think I can try and trace them." said Jasmine as she removed her glove to use her ESP powers."

Jasmine began to see the Anti-Fairies led by Agent X, Babon and Crocker. She got all crazy.

"What's the matter Jasmine?" asked Tetsu.

"I see… Agent X, Babon and Crocker. Anti-Fairies… fairy prison." said Jasmine who was having a slight headache.

"That can't be good." said Umeko.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Fairy Prison, Crocker was relaxing and gloating. Agent X and Babon were however still vigilant having experienced a one-time death.<p>

"Getting complacent aren't we Crocker?" said Agent X.

"Right of course. Your plan was PERFECT!" said Crocker ending it with a spasm.

"Well then, let's contact headquarters." said Babon.

* * *

><p>At one of the cells, Wanda was now berating Cosmo.<p>

"Cosmo I can't believe you allowed rice pudding to control you again!" said Wanda.

"Sorry Wanda but I love rice pudding especially if it's chocolate flavored." said Cosmo.

"You're a moron!" said Wanda.

"Quit arguing guys. Right now we need to get out of here and also, all the fairies." said Timmy.

"Arguing will not get us anywhere." said Tootie "The Magirangers are going to be executed tomorrow too. We must help them."

"Okay listen this cell is magic proof but I think not outside the cell. Nobody will expect Poof to do anything. Poof I wish we can send help for everyone." said Timmy.

Poof's hand was put outside. He casted a simple spell which could help.

* * *

><p>At the park, Freddie and Carly were dating. However Jonathan appeared in the nick of time. He was the agent of help. He suddenly got magically enlightened by Timmy's wish.<p>

"Hey Jonathan!" said Freddie.

"No time to explain. Here's a message apparently from Timmy Turner. It's an SOS. Somehow it was magically inserted into my mind!" said Jonathan.

"An SOS?" said Carly "What's going on? How can we help?"

"Well come with me. This will take a lot of explaining to do." said Jonathan "Follow me."

Just then they arrived at Fairy World where the Dekarangers were told to stand by.

"Jonathan so you have the secret weapon? Is it… as I guess the Deka Violet suit?" asked Ban.

"Indeed it is but I must not use it unless emergency in battle arises." said Jonathan.

"I wonder what it will do. Regardless we must arrest those criminals and delete Denzel Crocker as well. He has been approved for deletion as much as Vicky has been long ago." said Doggie.

"We understand that. Now the plan is simple." said Sen with a smile "Carly and Freddie can disguise as anti-fairies and we as captives."

"HUH!" said Carly and Freddie.

* * *

><p>Back at Fairy World Prison, the Magirangers were scheduled to be executed. They were in their cell preparing for the morning execution.<p>

"I guess this is the end." said Kai.

"Sob. No more boys. Sob!" said Houka.

"Hey can't you think of anything else but boys when we're about to be done for?" said Makito.

"Before I die, I wish I can punch the crap out of those guys!" said Tsubasa.

"Honey at least we got together." said Urara.

"Marrying you was the best decision ever." said Hikaru.

* * *

><p>At the gate, two Anti-Fairies were placed in fairy capturing devices. Both Freddie and Carly pretended to be Anti-Fairies with the Dekarangers as chefs. Jonathan pretended to be a caterer. Babon and Crocker were there on guard duty.<p>

"Well what do you want?" said Babon "We've got execution to do tomorrow and we need to get some rest."

"I'm here as a caterer." said Jonathan disguised as a chef "Besides, shouldn't the prisoners get a last meal request?"

"Yeah sure." said Crocker.

The Dekarangers got in as chefs. As usual, the villains were quite moronic to fall for obvious disguises. Now it was time to carry out the plan. Anaroids were getting positioned to prepare for tomorrow's execution.

* * *

><p>The Dekarangers together with Jonathan approached the cell where the Magirangers were in. They brought some food.<p>

"Eat up… you'll need it for tomorrow's battle." said Jonathan.

"Hey just who are you?" said Houka.

"Houka it's us the Dekarangers." said Ban.

"Whaa…." but before Houka can open her mouth, she was stopped by her siblings.

"Listen, the plan is simple." said Jonathan "You must all look like you're executed, act it out. However we've got a really ridiculous plan."

* * *

><p>Eventually morning came and the Magirangers were tied to wooden crosses, symbolizing their own deaths. Agent X, Crocker and Babon were about to order their deaths. The Anaroids were there carrying rifles.<p>

"Any last words?" said Agent X "Now it's time to kill them. One, two, three… FIRE!"

Just as the Anaroids fired their rifles, it backfired at them destroying them in the process.

"WHAT THE?" said Crocker "How can this be? This can only be the work of FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

But to their surprise, a prison break happened. Timmy, Tootie, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and all the fairies came out.

"Or us!" said the Dekarangers revealing their Anaroid costumes. Jonathan was part of the crowd.

"We foiled your little scheme now give it up!" said Doggie.

"That's right." said Swan "While you were all out here, I used my invention to capture the Anti-Fairies as cards."

Swan revealed her latest invention, the fairy catcher. The Anti-Fairies were caught in cards.

"Surprised? You can't underestimate Swan-san!" said Ban.

"Perfect." said Hoji "She's even better than a pro!"

"Now we must return to Dekabase, ready to back you all up." said Swan as she teleported away with Doggie, Jonathan, Carly and Freddie to safety.

* * *

><p>"Emergency! Dekaranger!" said the other Dekarangers.<p>

"One, to hate inhuman crimes!"

"Two, to pursue mysterious cases!"

"Three, to investigate using futuristic technology!"

"Four, to prevent intergalactic evil from doing as it pleases!"

"Five, ...to exterminate them with all possible speed!"

"Six! It's Good to be Invincible!"

"S.P.D.!" (gunshots)

"Deka Red!"

"Deka Blue!"

"Deka Green!"

"Deka Yellow!"

"Deka Pink!"

"Deka Break!"

"Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger!"

"Heavenly Saints grant us the use of magic! Mahou Henshin! Maji Maaji Majiro!" said the Magirangers.

The Ozu siblings and Hikaru now became the Magirangers ready for battle.

"The shining solar element! Heavenly Hero, MagiShine!"

"The howling earth element! The Green Magician, MagiGreen!"

"The blowing wind element! The Pink Magician, MagiPink!"

"The swaying water element! The Blue Magician, MagiBlue!"

"The galloping thunder element! The Yellow Magician, MagiYellow!"

"The burning flame element! The Red Magician, MagiRed!"

"Our overflowing courage changes into magic! Mahou Sentai Magiranger!"

"This is the second time we get to fight together!" said Magi Red.

"Right you are partner!" said Deka Red "Now everybody SWAT MODE, ON!"

The Dekarangers donned in SWAT Mode.

"Everybody Legend Mode now! Chou Mahou Henshin! Maji Maji Maaji Majiro!" said Magi Red.

The Dekarangers were in SWAT Mode and Legend Mode. However they were unaware that Agent X, Crocker and Babon had gotten more powerful thanks to some Anti-Fairy energy in them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Jorgen was leading the fairies into a great battle against the invading armies of Anaroids and Zobils that were threatening the safety of Fairy World.<p>

"Now you will all feel my muscles!" said Jorgen has he began to bash the foot soldiers.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were using their magic to keep weakening the fairies. They were with every other fairy. Mama Cosma, Big Daddy and Juandisimo were also seen blasting out the incoming jet fighters from the cult, destroying them.

"Don't do anything stupid!" said Wanda "Now just aim properly!"

"Yes dear." said Cosmo "But do I get more rice pudding after?"

"No time to talk about that! Concentrate!" said Wanda.

After a huge battle, Timmy and Tootie rejoiced over the victory.

"Guys you did great!" said Timmy.

"Well this may be the best festival ever!" said Tootie.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Dekarangers in SWAT Mode save for Deka Break and the Magirangers in Legend Mode (save for Magishine) were firing several projectiles but none worked. Not even Smokey the Genie could save them.<p>

"Sorry master I tried." said Smokey.

"This is bad." said Deka Red "But we must never give up!"

"Crud can't Ban see when he needs to quit?" said Deka Blue.

Deka Red charged firing his rifle at Crocker but it was no use. Crocker blasted some energy blasts defeating Deka Red.

"At last we won!" said Agent X "Time to contact the highest one."

"You're now finished! Now guys, let's savor this moment! Ha ha ha!" said Crocker as he revealed his armor also had guns to fire.

The whole team was down. Just then, gunshots were fired at Crocker's team.

"What's that? Who just shot my armor?"

Then a violet energy showed up. It was Jonathan.

"Jonathan!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting, had to bring the lovers home. Now, the time to unlock the secret Deka has come… Deka Violet previously known as Deka X1. Now the untapped powers will be your downfall!" he then showed a violet colored SP License and this startled the others.

"Isn't that… It can't be!"

"Emergency! Dekaviolet!" said Jonathan.

In a flash, Jonathan became Deka Violet, the secret Dekaranger suit that was long hidden. Now he fired some gunshots at the bad guys.

"What the? I thought we had all the energies!" said Agent X.

"Not quite." said Deka Violet "This suit will come during the darkest hour. In fact, it was once worked on by both the Sky Saints and SPD but they were afraid it's too powerful. Now feel the power untapped for this cause!"

"X-1! Bringing hope and peace to all beings! The Iron Will, Dekaviolet!"

"Iron Will? Isn't that GekiViolet's thing?"

"You're right, but I adapted it for a great cause… free the Fairy world from these three guys!"

Deka Violet began to move at the speed of light, doing some heavy punches and firing energy beams from his DekaRiser gun at Crocker, Babon and Agent X. They were all defeated.

"Amazing!" said Deka Red.

"I'm not done yet, Check out My Hissatsu attack!"

"Dekariser charge up! Riser Shotblast!" the fire knocked out Crocker, Babon and Agent X in one shot.

"They're all yours!" said Deka Violet "Remember this power only comes in the tightest of situations! Now for energy replenishment!"

Deka Violet threw an energy grenade to power them up.

"Thanks!" said the heroes.

"Since I'm here now, and Dekagold's suit is deceased, let's roll. In short- I'm joining you guys, just for today." said Jonathan.

"Now it's time to judge Crocker!" said Deka Red "For abusing children without pity, for genocides against children with your killer Fs, for killing the hopes of people…. JUDGMENT!"

Just then after it was confirmed that he was given an "X", Ban said, "DENZEL CROCKER! DELETE APPROVED!"

The Dekarangers and Magirangers positioned themselves to fire the Magiranger-Dekaranger Legend Strikeout. The Dekarangers fired all their rifles together and the Magirangers shared their magic forces.

"Magi-Deka Legend Strikeout!"

A giant array of firpower hit Agent X, Crocker and Babon destroying the three of them. However they were suddenly enlarged. The Dekarangers called for the Dekaranger Robo, the DekaBike Robo and Dekawing Robo. The Magirangers had Magking and Travelion for battle.

"Let's beat these clowns!" said Deka Red.

"I can't agree more." said Kai.

However as they attacked, they were defeated easily once more.

"I think we need the Dekabase… but… it can be too far!" said Deka Red.

"I know." said Deka Blue "We'regonna die!"

Dekaviolet said, "Not yet! Combine to Super Dekaranger Robo, NOW!"

"What?"

Dekaviolet was operating the Blast Buggy and fired at them. "Hurry and combine, I got a new trick in my sleeve!"

Ban said, "Alright!"

"Chou Tokusou Gattai!"

Then after the combined mech was completed, The Blast Buggy disassembled itself and went on the hands of the Super Dekaranger Robo, with the base making a Gatling shield and the cannon being a giant gun.

"Build up, Super Dekaranger Robo Full Blast Custom!"

All seven Dekas gathered in a cockpit and Dekaviolet said to them, "So, want to give it a try?"

"Roger!"

"Full power charge!"

"Final Judgement! Buster Break Fire!"

This powerful shot managed to topple down all 3 of the enemies.

Just then Timmy appeared to help them. It was pretty much of a miracle!

"Guys I wish the Dekarangers and Magirangers had the entire arsenal to beat the bad guys!" said Timmy.

"You got it!" said Cosmo and Wanda.

Magilegend, Saint Kaiser and Wolkaiser Red Mode appeared. The Dekabase also appeared in robot mode. The Magirangers' parents Isamu and Miyuki (for Saint Kaiser), as well as Timmy Tootie, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof (for Magilegend) were piloting their respective mecha.

"Guys we're here to help." said Deka Master.

"That's right. Listen there's one secret attack we can use to defeat them!" said Deka Violet "Now it's called the Ultimate Magic Stream which can be fired from Dekawing Robo. Now formation time!"

The Dekabase Robo stood at the center with Magiking and Magilegend side by side. They were also accompanied by Dekaranger Robo, Dekabike Robo, Travelion, Wolkaizer Red Mode and the Blast Buggy for support. The Dekawing Robo went into cannon mode.

"Ultimate Magic Stream!"

The Dekawing Robo in cannon mode fired two powerful stream blasts, which came from the energy of the other robots. The Dekabase Robo fired its ultimate attack, the chest beams as part of the attack. The full power blasted off all three villains away!

"CURSE YOU TIMMY TURNER, AND YOUR FAIRY GODPARENTS!" shouted out Crocker before he died.

Agent X and Babon also perished in the attack. It was finally well-done.

"Woohoo! We won!" said the Dekarangers and Magirangers.

"Okay I wish Fairy World is repaired and the Anti-Fairies were locked up… oh make sure it's now magic proofed!" said Timmy.

"You got it!" said Wanda.

"DONE!" said Cosmo.

"With this case complete, it's a Checkmate GOT YOU!" ends Dekaviolet, putting his thumbs down pose.

* * *

><p>The Fairy World festival resumed as it was by Timmy's selfless wish. Everything was back to normal with the parade going on. Only this time, Wanda had to make sure Cosmo doesn't do anything stupid.<p>

"Well thanks guys!" said Timmy "If it wasn't for you, we'd be dead."

"No it's also thanks to your wishes!" said Jorgen "Now if you excuse me, you must NEVER tell anybody about today understand?"

"Yes sir." said the Magirangers and Dekarangers.

The Dekarangers and Magirangers have saved Fairy World and Magitopia. However something else could plague the city soon enough. A closing scene of Spongebob and Patrick laughing can be seen.

Then Jonathan sensed something, "Well it's far from over… I smell stupidity around!"

"What?"

"I don't know…" then he handed Doggy the SP License. "Like I said, Doggy, one time only. Let Numa-O know of this."

As he enjoyed the parade with the others, he then thought, "I hope these two hooligans would be brought to justice… for a safer road."


	5. Engine Road to Freedom!

**Episode 5- Engine Road to Freedom!**

At the LJH Grocery Store's living quarters, Addie can be seen cleaning the store with Takeru in the early morning while Wesley was checking on inventory. She was merrily applying herself to work even if deep in her heart, she still remembered how her friends and family deserted her because of the "Peace Society".

"So I was wondering what really happened between you and your family?" asked Takeru as he was cleaning the floor, while Addie was doing her decorating duties.

"Long story but seriously, it's all stupid. My parents and brother ended up joining that stupid cult that appeared ever since you Super Sentai appeared. To be honest, we were a happy middle class family of modest income until that incident." said Addie.

"That's very sad. My dad died when I was young. I hope you don't lose your parents and brother for good Addie. That would be horrifying if that happened." said Takeru.

"Yeah…" said Addie "It did get worse when they all joined the cult and treated me strangely. The Peace Society is moving with its intent to use whoever morons they can use to spread their cause, even die in its service! Oh by the way, thanks for rebuking Chiaki and Genta for putting sand in my shoes."

"No problem Addie. I just love to see the smile on your face." said Takeru.

"Thanks." said Addie blushing as Takeru gave her a smile back.

Mako and Wesley both had some hints of jealousy seeing them. Wesley was having feelings for Addie ever since he joked she was his girlfriend, but it was a fact that she had her eyes on somebody else. Could that somebody be Takeru?

_Addie I don't know but there's something about you more than that pretty face of yours that makes you so attractive. _said Takeru.

* * *

><p>The Go-ongers and Steve were doing some morning errands. They were now at the grocery store. Addie was on an errand, picking up payments.<p>

"Oh hi Steve what's up?" said Wesley.

"Oh hi… we're just preparing for a racing tournament next week. Besides, we're nearly out of breakfast." said Steve.

"Okay sure." said Wesley "I just am concerned though, Addie's not a very easy person to catch."

"Of course, she's hot." said Steve "Better be careful, I think one of your friends can be your rival for her love."

Wesley pondered upon those words, worried that Addie may soon unintentionally sow discord between him and Takeru. What if it would happen was a concern of his aside from defeating the mysterious cult that's taking over the merged worlds.

* * *

><p>Addie can be seen with Takeru. Both of them were inside the company truck, trying to pick up the fresh fruits for the morning. Takeru was driving with her beside him while listening to the song "We Are Gonna Happen".<p>

"Well Takeru I'm glad you also helped me find a room where I can work with my reports." said Addie.

"No problem Addie." said Takeru "Although I wonder do you want to enroll in cooking classes with Mako? At least Mako's improving from her otherwise horrid cooking even if it's not five star material."

"I would love to Takeru. To be honest, I'd rather be a normal bride." said Addie "However most men I knew before are just well… nuts. Wesley is fine even with his flaws."

"Ryunosuke and the others picking up the fish is no problem." said Takeru "Addie let's go down."

Addie can be seen with a checklist while Takeru did the heavy work with the kurokos. But just as they were boarding some of the fruits and vegetables, Addie gave Takeru his water.

"Thanks." said Takeru.

"No problem." said Addie smiling.

* * *

><p>Takeru and Addie were stopping by the flower shop to buy flowers for the store. They ran into Freddie and Carly after they parked the truck at the parking space.<p>

"Oh hi Addie!" said Carly.

"Carly! Freddie!" said Addie.

"Oh is Takeru well now… your boyfriend?! Did he confess to you?" asked Freddie.

"Freddie don't ask such questions. It's personal!" said Carly.

"Uh no…" said Addie.

"Sorry Addie but you two appear to be… so sweet." said Freddie.

_Why are they asking questions like this so fast?! _said Takeru.

But just as they were talking, suddenly a whirlwind like motion came. It was in the image of two racing cars, one was colored pink and the other was colored yellow. They were driven by Spongebob and the other car by Patrick who both did a reckless driving attack while being chased by Ban.

"Hey you stop in the name of SPD!" said Ban yelling.

"Did you hear the cops Patrick?" said Spongebob.

"Uh no. Let's drive some more!" said Patrick.

It began to cause a ruckus everywhere and Takeru felt upset. He sensed a strange aura that it was no ordinary reckless driving, it was Spongebob and Patrick!

"Wait I feel it's no ordinary wreckage." said Takeru "Stay behind me Addie, I'll transform into Shinken Red!"

"Ippitsu Soujo!"

"The same Shinken Red, Shiba Takeru!"

Shinken Red drew his Shinkenmaru and used his Shinken Disk for battle.

"Rekka Daizanto!"

But as he tried to attack, he was easily crashed by the passing force of Spongebob's and Patrick's full reckless driving force.

_This can't be good… _said Takeru.

Their annoying laugh began to irritate everyone. They passed by destroying some properties specifically restaurants. The ruckus was over, Shinken Red turned back to Takeru after he shielded Addie from the rampage. Freddie and Carly were able to dodge in time which however only left them in a mess.

"Takeru are you alright?" asked Addie.

"I'm just okay but it if it wasn't for my henshin, I would have perished." said Takeru.

Just then Ban got shot out of his vehicle.

"Hey isn't it Officer Ban." said Carly.

"No time for that, I must catch those two for over-speeding! Looks like you'll need the Go-ongers to beat those clowns!" said Ban.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at a secret warehouse, Spongebob and Patrick returned to report to Mr. Krabs. Now they entered into the water tank for rehydration as their moisture retention on land was running out.<p>

"So how was the racing car boys?" said Plankton "Of course, I do say it Eugene, I gave up on trying to steal the Krabby Patty formula for this!"

"Hello Mr. Krabs, Spongebob reporting for duty!" said Spongebob.

"That's right." said Patrick "Uhhh…."

"Patrick go be stupid somewhere else! If the highest one sees us fail, he'll definitely dry us up under the sun's heat!" said Squidward.

"That's not my problem Squidward if the highest one does that!" said Patrick.

"Patrick what are you saying? Don't you fear the highest one?" said Spongebob.

"I could care less as long as I get peanut butter and pickles." said Patrick.

"Well then, I am doing this because the highest one promised me MONEY!" said Mr. Krabs "So how's the racing cars boys? With you two racing through the city, we'll dominate the land in no time at all!"

"We're doing fine thanks to Plankton's race cars!" said Spongebob.

"It's mine! Mine!" said Mr. Krabs.

"Eugene don't forget the highest one will give me the Krabby Patty formula if you don't succeed. Besides I MADE THOSE ENGINES! Remember?!" said Plankton.

"Shut up!" said Mr. Krabs "Oh now, it's time to open some Krusty Krab outlets and no Chum Bucket! We dominate them thanks to the employment the highest one made! I can't wait for all me money! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Well sir, we have already demolished a few restaurants." said Spongebob.

"The highest one will be pleased and the good of humanity will come!" said Patrick.

"Great." said Mr. Krabs "At this rate, our Krabby Patty franchise can take over the city. Bwahahahaha!" said Mr. Krabs evilly.

"Ahem… you forgot sir, I now serve the highest one!" said Spongebob "Highest one! Highest one! Doukoku! Doukoku!"

"Daddy! Daddy! I want some money!" said Pearl jumping up and down.

"What is it? Can't you see daddy is still working? Oh Pearl, the highest one will take all me money if I fail." said Mr. Krabs.

"Well then, let's get the cars tuned up!" said Plankton.

"Hail the highest one! _Ngangahanah_!" said Mr. Krabs.

"Hail the highest one! Hail the highest one! Glory to the highest one!" said the others then Squidward fell asleep. Pearl was angry about not having money.

* * *

><p>Back at the LJH Grocery store, Takeru and Addie returned with their inventory but pretty tired.<p>

"You're late. What happened? Another cult attack perhaps?" said Wesley.

"Quite it is sir…" said Takeru "I ran into Ban today who says he's going to get help from the Go-ongers. Ever noticed anything unusual?"

"I know. The roads have been rumbling and well, people are all around running without their clothes. I had to give some of the store barrels away for clothing." said Wesley.

"Very bad situation. I could swear I heard Spongebob and Patrick laughing…" said Addie.

"You mean those two?! I saw that show on TV before we all met here and man those two annoy me to death!" said Ryunosuke.

"Calm down." said Takeru.

"Well Take-chan I'm glad there's no sponge or starfish origami in my set. However I wonder why of all animals a squid? Can't wait to use Ika Origami on Squidward!" said Genta.

Just then Robbie came into the store to ask an autograph from the Shinkengers and saw Ika Origami.

"Hey can I ask for an autograph?" asked Robbie.

"Sure." said Genta.

Just then Robbie noticed the Ika Origami.

"Hey quite interesting pet you got there." said Robbie.

But all of a sudden, Robbie dropped something electric that it scared Ika Origami.

"Hey can't you be any more careless HUH?! Maybe you should have stayed in Yerbia for all I care!" said Genta angrily.

"Yikes I gotta get out of here!" said Robbie running away scared.

* * *

><p>At the Dekabase, Kyousuke from Carranger and Ban were there. They were discussing the important matter of Spongebob and Patrick as a real threat. Mrs. Puff appeared there, wearing a water helmet.<p>

"Traffic safety rules have been violated too much by those two… Spongebob and Patrick from Bikini Bottom." said Kyousuke.

"I know!" said Mrs. Puff "Spongebob kept failing for 27 times. I wonder why… but somehow he's got to be rehabilitated and I hope he'll learn to drive safely! What if the Go-ongers could teach him?"

"It looks like you Dekarangers cannot solve this but I can buy Ban's idea that the Go-ongers can help us." said Doggie.

"Go-ongers?!" said Hoji "Wait they're not pro…"

"Hoji, sometimes we need non-pros. Remember the Abarangers? They helped us crack that one case we could not." said Doggie.

"Sorry boss." said Hoji "Well I do not think my sniper abilities will be helpful either. They move way faster than Jeanio's bullet."

"I can't even help you guys. Remember Deka X-1 is too great a power and it's still unstable. Also I was thinking, I've tried to issue speeding tickets to them but they're… too fast." said Jonathan.

"There has been much damage done by those two. It looks like we will need to warn the city ahead. Besides, Wesley Liu has been filing some kind of _complaint_ this morning. Spongebob and Patrick are literally destroying the town and much damage was done!" said Kyousuke.

* * *

><p>Just then a Krusty Krab outlet came with the underwater people in Spongebob equipped with breathing devices so they can breathe on land. Her parents Jeff and Sue and her brother Ben were there too, to attend the Krusty Krab opening.<p>

"I can't believe Addie's such an idiot not to join us." said Ben.

"Sad. I hope we don't have to get rid of her as the highest one commands." said Sue.

"Whatever it is, the highest one demands she must become the lead temple whore. We must get Addie to become a temple whore." said Jeff.

"Dad this place is great! Woohoo!" said Ben.

"Oh brother… why do I still have to be the cashier?!" said Squidward.

"Well Squidward look at the bright side…" said Plankton "At least you have a better electronic cash register thanks to me and Karen."

"Whatever." said Squidward with his usual grouchy expression.

"Well sweetums let's go back to the technical department." said Karen.

"Okay Karen…" said Plankton.

"Not so fast Plankton… you're never gonna have me formula but first, a song for all to enjoy." said Mr. Krabs.

A huge line of people wearing Spongebob and Patrick shirts can be seen lining for a Krabby Patties. Mr. Krabs can be seen singing a song about money entitled "The Money Song" much to Squidward's dismay. Patrick came in along as well with Pearl to sing the song. Plankton did the sound systems.

_Well Mr. Krabs enjoy it while you can if I beat the Super Sentai, the highest one will give your Krabby Patty formula to me. _said Plankton.

* * *

><p>At Steve's mansion, the Go-ongers were there gearing up and getting ready to face any of the cult's sinister activities. Ban suddenly approached them.<p>

"Officer Ban what are you doing here?" asked Steve.

"I'm here to ask for your help. Are you aware of of the fact that Spongebob and Patrick are the ones that rampaged right through the city?" asked Ban.

"We are. It's that yellow dude that should have been cancelled years ago after his movie came!" said Steve.

"Yeah right. But now Spongebob and Patrick caused major property damage. I fear only you guys can stop them before they totally wreck everything!" said Ban.

"I think my hummer can help you against Spongebob. I always wanted to mangle that sponge myself!" said Steve.

"Hummer?! We need real racing cars and not standard vehicles. Your hummer is for combat, not racing. I think my Dekamachine won't be enough so I need help from another racer. Also Steve, don't let personal stuff get in the way." said Ban "Hey won't you help us Go-ongers?"

"I think this is pretty risky. Chances of getting rammed are pretty high. I think everything has to be planned out." said Renn.

"I think we can do it." said Saki smiling.

"Well I wonder if I can tackle on that Spongebob and Patrick." said Hant.

"Whatever it is, we must beat those two dweebs down!" said Gunpei.

"Wait… we need a plan. Remember those two guys drive at super duper reckless speed!" said Renn.

"You are right." said Ban.

"You'll need my help together with my sister's." said Hiruto.

"He's right." said Mio "We can sense danger but at that time, we doubted our powers but now we know it's the yellow sponge, we know we've got to stop him before he wrecks this whole joint like a drugged maniac."

"One question is, how did, these two morons and barnacle heads get those devices that manage to breathe on land?" said Ban with his face all twisted.

* * *

><p>Back at the LJH Grocery Store, Wesley was disturbed by a huge lack of sales. He wasn't the only one to get affected but also other businesses. The other Shinkengers can be seen tending to the Ika Origami.<p>

"What's going on?" said Wesley "After that city wreck incident I wonder what's going on next. I've seen one restaurant devastated over the other just before that cursed Krusty Krab came into the city! Now how did that greedy crab get to breathe on land? Now if they knew we serve Genta's curry rice here, we're dead."

"I think we better investigate the place first or lure them out. I agreed to help the SPD." said Takeru.

"You mean chase the two morons Spongebob and Patrick? Takeru that's too dangerous." said Mako.

"No Lord Takeru… it's too dangerous!" said Ryunosuke "Let me do this!"

"We have to bait them out or challenge them. Wait… I know. Well Genta's spicy curry rice should compete with them." said Takeru.

"I agree it's pretty tasty. I'm just learning to make it though." said Addie "Take-chan, can I help?"

"Sure… it'll help you improve." said Takeru.

"Well Mako's improving too… at least she doesn't cause any more _stomach cramps_. I just think everybody was overreacting in the past over her cooking. But now she'll need to work on seasoning stuff. Genta please continue to help her improve." said Wesley.

Just then Steve got in the store with the Go-ongers and Ban.

"Hey guys do you have a plan to draw those two barnacle heads out out?" said Ban.

"We're selling curry rice." said Takeru "Want to help us sell?"

"We'd rather keep an eye for those two morons." said Renn "But honestly, I think they're just overused to death by their producers. I feel like they're not really that evil."

"They're not delete-approved but Mr. Krabs will soon be." said Ban "I so wanna cook that crab in butter! For those two, despite their reckless driving they do manage to avoid killing people or even injuring them."

"We'll stand by. Those two will be dispatched by their master Mr. Krabs soon once the customers are here. Mr. Krabs I believe wants to manipulate the market in his own sinister monopoly." said Sosuke.

"Takeru…" said Addie "Well I thought of it that we'll need to stop his sinister monopoly once and for all."

"Well we can bring The Groovy Smoothie franchise here in LA so we can plan this out." said Carly.

Freddie continued, "We'll call T-Bo and ask if we can open one in LA."

"Ok, thanks for the help, we'll set up shop once you two give the signal." said Ban.

* * *

><p>The plan proceeded with the franchised Groovie Smoothie just right next door (with the help of Carly and Freddie's friend T-Bo, who runs the Seattle branch) to the grocery which could be their chance to draw out Mr. Krabs' two most brainless minions Spongebob and Patrick. Addie and Takeru both wore their aprons with Genta.<p>

"This is quite a risky plan but I agree with this." said Freddie.

The Victorious Girls Tori, Trina and Cat entered in their waitress outfits.

"Cool, so you're here to help us. I guess this is my best job yet. Now I guess it's time to free everyone from the Krabby Patty." said Addie.

"Not to mention, curry is after all, filled with anti-cancer agents which that dangerous delicacy called the Krabby Patty has in form of high cholesterol!" said Renn "Do you remember that episode in Spongebob when they were feeding grease to everyone?"

"That episode was DISGUSTING!" said Sosuke.

"Double the grease? WTF was that crab thinking?" said Renn "It'll clog the heart with cholesterol."

"That's too much." said Hant.

"Don't…. mention… it…" said Takeru who acted like he was going to puke.

"Takeru are you alright?" asked Addie "Here's some inhaler."

"Thanks." said Takeru.

"Now on to the plan." said Wesley "Genta, let's promote the healthy and delicious curry. Mr. Krabs will surely force his two minions out."

"We'll be ready for them!" said Ban "I ordered a miniature version of the Patstriker for this situation from Boss to chase those two!"

"And I hope to pull my brother and parents soon, I think they were drugged and maybe Spongebob and Patrick are too." said Addie.

"It'll be time for Genta's curry!' said Genta as he and Takeru began preparing the curry rice. The aroma filled the place and then it reached outside.

"Oh wait… haven't we forgotten the special spices?" said Kaoru with a smile.

"Oh sorry princess." said Genta.

"That's okay, you're forgiven my favorite subject." said Kaoru teasingly "Oh wait, Kotoha…"

"Yes princess?" asked Kotoha.

"If you don't mind, prepare the drinks. I have a feeling this will be explosive!" said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>Just then Addie's parents and brother Ben were both stuffed with just eating too much Krabby Patty which was the only food Mr. Krabs fed them with. Besides now it was seemingly the only food in Los Angeles.<p>

"You know, I'm getting bored with just that hamburger meal. To be honest, I need a drink to get rid of the greasy feel!" said Ben.

"Good point, son." said Jeff.

Tori then came to them and said, "You need a drink?"

They noticed it and she continued, "If you want to down this drink, follow me- if you can!"

"She's not kidding- wait- why isn't she fat?"

"I don't know but LET'S GET HER!"

They began following her but their obesity slowed them down as Tori tried to lure them to the Groovy Smoothie.

"This plan is working!" then she called Addie and told her, "I just convinced your parents. The plan is working. I'll be with you in a few minutes!"

"Good." said Addie via the phone "I'll be with Takeru preparing curry."

"Oh wait… is that guy… your boyfriend?! Addie you never told us that…" said Tori teasingly.

"No…" said Addie as she hanged the phone.

_I smell love in the air… _said Tori.

* * *

><p>Inside the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs was counting all the money. They were now inside the water tank.<p>

"Well this is my success. Money, money, money… all that money, in the rich man's world!" said Mr. Krabs counting the billions he made by dirty monopoly, selling each patty at USD 1,000 each.

"Daddy I want some money!" said Pearl.

"Mr. Krabs I demand my share!" said Plankton.

"NEVER!" said Mr. Krabs greedily as he placed a force field around him so nobody could touch his money.

"You know I think something's not right Mr. K." said Spongebob.

"What about it Spongebob?" asked Patrick.

"Ho hum!" said Squidward "Good day… well I'm going back to me miserable cash register!"

"Everything's fine. You boys did me a good job demolishing everything!" said Mr. Krabs.

"Mr. K no offense but I think this isn't right! I mean… remember the Legend War? I felt so bad when I had to fight against Jimmy, Timmy and Danny!" said Spongebob weeping out loud.

"Will you stop it Spongebob?! Besides I gave myself to this organization because they made me king of clarinet!" said Squidward who then played some terrible tunes.

Just then the alarm sounded showing that there's a new threat.

"Mr. Krabs apparently your plan isn't so flawless after all!" said Squidward.

"WHAT?! A curry house! I thought you boys got rid of all the restaurants! Now I lose my grip! I bet their food tastes much better!" said Mr. Krabs.

"**Waaaaahhhhh!"** cried out Spongebob and Patrick as they were forced into their racing cars.

* * *

><p>Inside the LJH Grocery's Groovy Smoothie section, Genta was preparing the curry. Addie's family came in with Tori coming in. She succeeded in getting them in while people sat down to eat the curry made by Genta.<p>

"What's this place?" asked Ben.

"I don't know but I feel like we've been tricked. INFIDELS!" said Jeff.

"Mom, dad, Ben!" said Addie.

"Addie you dare oppose us? Where's your honoring of your parents? You were chosen by us to lead in Trixie's place!" said Jeff.

"Mom seriously just try our curry. It won't hurt a bit. See everybody's eating it. Please mom, dad, Ben come to your senses. And speaking of leading in Trixie's place as a temple whore? Uh no way! Totally not cool!" said Addie.

"Well there's nothing left to eat but patties. So I guess let's give it a try." said Sue.

"But listen young lady you'll come with us to live in the lodge or I'm totally disowning you." said Jeff.

_Quite harsh… _said Takeru.

Jeff, Ben and Sue were seated on one table to eat the curry. The curry contained some special spices Kaoru herself to heal them of their obesity caused by the Krabby Patties.

* * *

><p>Just then Spongebob and Patrick went into the city with their racing cars, hoping to rampage right through the LJH Grocery Store and the Groovy Smoothie. Both were heavily drugged by Mr. Krabs.<p>

"Let's get them Patrick!" cried out Spongebob.

"Right you are Spongebob!" said Patrick who ended with a moronic laugh.

But just as they were about to do some damage, both Ban and Sosuke drove their vehicles. Ban drove a miniature version of the Patstriker while Sosuke drove Speedor in normal mode.

_Here come these two morons! _said Ban.

Just as the two were about to do any reckless dashing, the more powerful vehicles of Ban and Sosuke managed to counter them both. Spongebob and Patrick were launched from their vehicles and in a zip, Ban and Sosuke caught them. The vehicles crashed and were turned to dust.

"Got you!" said Ban "Well boys, you'll need rehabilitation from being drugged."

"Please don't hurt us! Please!" said Spongebob.

"So let's give them some curry!" said Sosuke.

"What?" said Patrick "Hey looks good! Let's try some!"

"Patrick! No! The highest one will kill us… hey wait this stuff is pretty good!" said Spongebob.

As Spongebob and Patrick ate it, they were both cured from being drugged.

"WHOOPIE!" said Spongebob and Patrick "Okay we surrender. Take us."

"Well don't worry you two won't be deleted but certainly Mr. Krabs will soon be!" said Ban.

"What you mean Mr. K? Well I suppose he drugged me to keep me loyal but soon that will all change!" said Spongebob.

"Right. Now all what I think is we should get all Riders and Sentai together and put them in ONE MOVIE!" said Patrick.

"That can come later. Hey why don't I teach you driving?" said Sosuke "That way, you'll be a safe driver."

"Great idea!" said Spongebob.

The other Go-ongers got into the city.

"Hey Sosuke are you okay?" asked Miu.

"We were all worried." said Renn.

"Too bad we missed all the action." said Hant.

"Hey stop that." said Saki.

Just then they saw Spongebob and Patrick.

"Hey are you the Go-ongers by any chance? I wonder why the Peace Society keeps telling us the Super Sentai are evil… oh wait… duh…" said Patrick drooling.

"That's because you've been deceived that's what!" said Renn "Ugh… never mind your lack of logic. It looks like you've been drugged too much! Here have some curry!"

"Wait a minute… you guys must be the greatest drivers ever! Now if I'm not wrong, we've been drugged for too long so just take us to rehab if you don't mind kind sir." said Spongebob ready to be arrested.

But just as Spongebob and Patrick were redeemed, Mr. Krabs was downright angry after he saw what happened. What was worse was that Spongebob and Patrick got into a new taste of sensation.

"Hey Spongebob this new stuff is delicious!" said Patrick.

"I agree." said Spongebob "Wowee… now I feel like… I don't wanna be annoying!"

* * *

><p>At the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs was angry that his customer count was still zero. Plankton decided to "help" his old arch-rival.<p>

"Well Eugene, why not use the coliseum I built? People love violence. Let's do human sacrifices there!" said Plankton.

"That plan failed. I know how to deal with these scum. Karen prepare my Krabbot!" said Mr. Krabs.

"What? how dare you give orders to my wife?!" said Plankton.

"Remember the highest one made me head of this restaurant! I'll deal with them! Now for the Krabsbot and to use it to destroy the Groovie Smoothie and its foul curry! Now I'll level down that restaurant myself!" said Mr. Krabs.

A giant replica of a crab type of mecha appeared.

"Here Mr. Krabs there's the mecha. Plankton go with him!" said Karen.

"But Karen…" said Plankton.

"I'm going with you two to make sure you two succeed!" said Karen.

"Squidward you are coming with me!" said Mr. Krabs.

"But Mr. Krabs!" said Squidward.

"Either you come with me or Spongebob will work with ya!" said Mr. Krabs "Now Pearl come along to!"

"Well daddy I will if you give me money!" said Pearl.

"Here." said Mr. Krabs "It's hard to find good help these days!"

* * *

><p>At the city Spongebob and Patrick surrendered themselves, just then the Krabsbot appeared.<p>

"So you two dare betray me! You know what I do with traitors like you two!" said Mr. Krabs.

"Maybe I don't like what you're doing Mr. Krabs but if you're killing those two morons, I'm with you!" said Squidward.

"Now it's time to let this baby roll!" said Plankton.

"What the?!" said Ban.

"You can leave this fight to us!" said Sosuke "The Go-ongers are complete."

"Hey boys come with me." said Ban.

"Right away." said Spongebob and Patrick.

"Hey those two aren't going to get away!" said Mr. Krabs while inside the robot "Well Karen, time to activate combat mode!"

"Dirty cowards! Let's teach them a lesson! Go-on!" said Sosuke.

"Engine Soul Set! Let's Go-on!"

The Go-ongers went into suit mode and so did the Go-on Wings.

"Mach Full Force! Go-On Red!"

"Just Correct! Go-On Blue!"

"Smile Blooming! Go-On Yellow!"

"Doki Doki Delight! Go-On Green!"

"Dash Dynamic! Go-on Black!"

"Break the Limit! Go-On Gold!"

"Sparkling World! Go-On Silver!"

"Pressing forward on the Road of Justice! Engine Sentai Go-Onger!"

"Take Off! Go-On Wings!"

"Go-on Engines take off!"

* * *

><p>The Go-on Engines showed up forming the Engine Oh-G6 (which was the combination of Speedor, Bus-on, Bearrv, Birca, Gunpherd and Carrigator) and the Seiku-Oh (which is the combination of Jetras, Toripter and Jumbo-Whale) to combat the evil crab.<p>

"Engine Oh-G6!"

"Seiku-Oh!"

"Now let's see you take this!" said Mr. Krabs as he activated his robot's excess grease. The robot excreted much grease at them.

"Ahhh… that's gross!" said Go-on Blue.

"Wooh look at all that oil. YUCK! What is he feeding them?!" said Go-on Green.

"They should be arrested by the health inspector!" said Go-on Black.

The Seiku-oh was also hit by the grease.

"This is gross!" said Go-on Gold.

"I sense this will kill the people it feeds!" said Go-on Silver.

Mr. Krabs revealed some deadly killer missiles that were soon overwhelming both robots.

"Now die!" said Mr. Krabs "Pearl, use the torches!"

"Ai ai captain!" said Pearl.

The Krabbot revealed some torches which was soon roasting the Go-ongers' mecha.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Spongebob and Patrick were seeing the Go-ongers in trouble. They were inside Ban's car ready for rehabilitation.<p>

"Patrick we got to help the Go-ongers!" said Spongebob.

"I don't know Spongebob… duh…" said Patrick.

"Patrick don't you see it, we were drugged and overused to death! Now if we expect to retire peacefully we must help them!" said Spongebob "Oh wait, our moisture will soon run out!"

"I heard you over boys…" said Ban.

"Sure. There's one thing my reckless driving can do before it's over and that's wreck that placed that enslaved me for years with stupidity… the KRUSTY KRAB!" said Spongebob.

Just then Spongebob took a defiant turn, grabbed the controls of Ban's car but miraculously he was careful enough not to wreck any buildings. He couldn't pass his boating test because of the drugs that the Krusty Krab fed him to make him loyal to Mr. Krabs.

"Hey Spongebob you're going to get a longer sentence for this!" said Ban.

"I know but let me wreck the Krusty Krab!" said Spongebob angrily.

The miniature Patstriker under Spongebob's control was driving smoothly across the roads, Spongebob had a straight sense of direction and he through a driving full force as it was no ordinary vehicle crashed into the now empty Krusty Krab which wrecked it for good.

"Let's stop now… sorry officer but that was the only way I felt I could atone for what I did." said Spongebob.

The miniature Patstriker was still in shape, as it was made from special alloy. However Spongebob and Patrick were about to dry out. Ban quickly got some water and splashed them.

"Okay boys, now I do the driving." said Ban "But first, to call Mr. Krabs' attention."

* * *

><p>Inside the Krabsbot, Mr. Krabs was laughing at his near victory. He and his fellow members were cheering even Plankton.<p>

"Well see what you two can do together if you work?" said Karen.

"I know baby. Now to destroy the Go-ongers!" said Plankton ending it with an evil laugh.

"Let me destroy Spongebob and Patrick when I get the chance!" said Squidward.

"Now it's time to fry them to kingdom come!" said Mr. Krabs "Now more fire! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Hey Mr. Krabs, guess what your restaurant just got shot down by the law!" said Ban.

"What?! I'm perfectly legal!" said Mr. Krabs.

"Not it ain't!" said Ban "Take a look!"

"No! Me restaurant! NOOOOO!" said Mr. Krabs.

"Well now give me the Krabby Patty formula!" said Plankton.

"NEVER!" said Mr. Krabs.

* * *

><p>The Go-ongers got their plan. The mecha was still covered in grease. Just then Kishamoth, T-Line and K-Line came sucking away the grease. The Kame Origami came to help as well.<p>

"It's Mako she came to help us!" said Go-on Yellow.

"No problem." said Shinken Pink "I'm leaving the rest to you!"

"Hey let's use the Engine Oh G-12!" said Go-on Red "I think this crab needs to be blown by our strongest attack!"

The Engine Oh G-12 was formed. Now it stood there.

"The Ultimate King Who Triumphs Over Evil!"

"Now let's finish it! Let's waste no time!" said Go-on Red.

"Roger." said the rest of the Go-ongers and the Go-on Wings.

"G-12 Final Grand Prix!"

The Engine Oh G-12 formed a massive firebird, the same that killed Yogoschrimaten in the past. In a flash, the robot was destroyed. However an escape capsule was built with Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Plankton, Karen and Squidward again.

"You haven't seen the last of us! I will rule Bikini Bottom!" said Mr. Krabs.

"Oh brother! What am I working here for?!" said Squidward.

The battle was over but much of the city was destroyed by Mr. Krabs reckless forces. Spongebob and Patrick can be seen wearing water helmets, helping the city repairs with the Go-ongers.

"This will take a lot of work…" said Gunpei.

"I know but let's keep moving forward." said Sosuke.

"Hey Patrick this is more fun than annoying Squidward." said Spongebob.

"I know but we better rescue him!" said Patrick.

Spongebob and Patrick can be seen mixing cement and preparing hollow blocks to rebuild the restaurants they destroyed.

* * *

><p>Back at the LJH Grocery Store, the cult members were relieved. Steve came just in time to see them revived after he was behind the scenes, cleaning the city from Mr. Krabs' grease pits.<p>

"Ugh! I can't believe Mr. Krabs has gone too far. I can't believe it though Spongebob and Patrick helping the Go-ongers I must be dreaming." said Steve.

"Don't say that." said Jonathan "Maybe they're annoying but… some people do deserve a second chance even morons. Hopefully we'll prevent them from snapping."

The cult members woke up freed from the mind inducing drugs that long enslaved them. The restaurant was filled with an air of redemption of lost sheep finally found. It was like a new day unto them, as if a child reunited to his parents we was long separated from.

"Hey where are we?" asked the cult members.

"You've been freed from the so-called Peace Society. Now return to your homes." said Wesley.

"Addie… sorry we were jerks to you." said Ben.

"Addie, forgive us my daughter." said Jeff.

"Addie we love you." said Sue.

"I already have forgiven you all. Mom, dad, Ben… I love you all so much!" said Addie.

"You've grown up." said Ben.

"What a nice, touching reunion." said Takeru.

"I could agree so myself. Sniff!" said Ryunosuke.

"Why is he crying?" asked Tori referring to Ryunosuke.

"He's always like that." said Wesley "Just don't mind it… besides I'm kinda used to it. I watch weepy dramas after all."

"It's nice to see families together and I can never forgive those who rip off every family apart." said Mako angrily.

"I do agree with you Mako." said Wesley.

"A happy reunion but the battle has just begun. I feel so happy for Addie." said Takeru.

"Hey I guess you do like her don't you?!" teased the whole team.

"Uh no… no!" said Takeru.

"Well guys I will be moving with my family for now but don't worry I'll still be working here with you guys. Hey Takeru thanks for helping me out." said Addie smiling.

"Thanks too Addie." said Takeru smiling at her.

_Oh my… what if I might end up fighting with Takeru for Addie?! _said Wesley kind of worried that a seed of discord may have been planted already unintentionally. But it seemed he could also get interested in Mako as well.

Jonathan then snapped Wesley back to reality and said, "Wesley… you ok there?"

"I'm fine, it's just…" said Wesley.

"You like Addie hmm? That's new." said Jonathan.

_ Geez, this guy's must be feeling threatened in love and it could get worse if Addie is the reason why a team can split apart. She'll be too hurt! Maitaze! (Oh man!) _said Jonathan.

Wesley then approached Addie's family. He wanted to be a good shot to them as much as possible, having his crush on Addie.

"Addie told me you lost everything so guys I'll see you all three tomorrow to get your job here. Besides, you'll need money to pay rent. I don't have any more free living quarters here left except for your daughter since this isn't a boarding school but I have a second degree aunt who owns a nice apartment around here." said Wesley.

"Thanks a lot for freeing us." said Ben.

"Yeah we owe you a lot." said Sue.

"I'll drive you there later." said Wesley "Oh wait, where's Addie?"

Addie can be seen singing a soft version of the Shinkenger song in her guitar. Takeru then came to Addie, admiring her nice singing voice.

"I got to admit I like your singing Addie." said Takeru.

"Thanks." said Addie "Well I'll be going with my parents but don't worry, I'm still working here. Thanks a lot for your help Takeru."

Just then the Victorious Girls began singing the old childish rhyme going like, "Takeru and Addie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-NG…"

Addie then loses her cool and says, "We're not dating!" and cools off after that. She left for awhile, trying to get a glass of water and to spend a little time with her family but she didn't intend to resign from her grocery job.

Jonathan, Carly and Freddie just face palmed looking at the incident. Takeru was in silence, still thinking of Addie.

"Wow this is much worse than the Creddie-Seddie fan wars…" said Jonathan.

"You've got that right. Ugh it's as if we don't have a life on our own." said Freddie.

* * *

><p>End notes:<p>Maitaze is Gou's catchphrase in Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger.Sandy Cheeks may show up in a Gekiranger episode.There are Carly x Freddie and Sam x Freddie fan wars going on. Sam by the way is part of the Heretic Society cult if you don't remember.I originally wanted to blast Spongebob and Patrick off in this fic but I think they're still redeemable. I might redeem Squidward BUT not Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs has gone too far compared to Spongebob who's just getting plain annoying. Possible love polygons are coming with Addie, Takeru and Wesley involved… and Mako can jump in?!Creddie and Seddie fan wars are a result of people trying to debate who ends with Freddie- Carly or Sam. Personally I find Sam annoying. 


	6. Abare Reptar

Author's note:

I have managed to create some focus on the Abarangers and Rugrats. The reason is because of the existence of Reptar in Rugrats, who is the "Godzilla" of their show. Also this chapter introduces my original character, Alex Colbert, a half-Japanese, half-American guy and another original character that is actually going to take over Dino Curry as its new president in the place of Yatsudenwani. Also take note that Kamen Rider, Metal Hero, etc. here are non-existent and treated as Manga material here that people like to read. This chapter is a combination of the ideas taken from Trash Jigen and Dryer Jigen episodes from Jetman.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 6- Abare-Reptar!<strong>

Addie has long last recovered the family she had lost, although she didn't expect to do it quickly. She had Takeru to thank for and also Wesley, which the situation may soon erupt into a love triangle. She was at work in the morning, mopping the floor.

For a cameo, Spongebob and Patrick are still seen repairing damages they did in the city from the last episode. However the hunt for Mr. Krabs is still on for multiple charges of felony, theft and multiple fraud accounts. But only time can tell for now whether or not Spongebob and Patrick have truly reformed from the indoctrination of the cult.

_Sigh… it looks like I'm about to be caught in the middle of a love triangle between my boss and my manager. What am I to do? Just when my family is back… I'm now stuck in between two men. _said Addie as she tried not to let it affect her job.

Wesley came in and said, "Good morning Addie."

"Good morning sir." said Addie.

"So how's things now Addie?" asked Wesley.

"Just doing fine. Thanks for helping me and my family out." said Addie smiling, keeping her confidence while trying to hide the fact she was worried sooner or later, she would be the cause of conflict.

Takeru on the other hand tried to keep his feelings for himself. Somehow he had gained feelings for Addie and Addie, for him. Yet people were teasing them together as if they

"Takeru." said Addie excitedly seeing him.

"You look so pretty this morning." said Takeru.

"Well my parents want to thank you." said Addie "Oh I forgot, I seriously need to go back to my work. Oh I'm just glad Spongebob and Patrick are doing something to atone for their sins."

Takeru had watched Addie, falling for her and all.

_Seriously that yellow dud and his friend deserve a chance. It's just inconceivable that a greedy crab would drug his employee to make him remain loyal, or much less Squidward would want Patrick dead in Spongicus, that's cruel. I guess the SPD has now approved Mr. Krabs for deletion. _said Takeru.

"Anything the matter Takeru?" asked Addie.

"Oh nothing." said Takeru "Just staring at your pretty face."

_What was that all about? _said Addie thinking skeptically.

Wesley felt that Takeru and Addie were getting close, what if his fears were coming true that Addie could sow discord unknowingly. Just the thought of it, Ryunosuke and Chiaki did have a crush on her before but decided to stay away from her lest she plant discord among them.

* * *

><p>Somewhere the Rugrats team, now all grown up and in their late high school years were at the Dino Curry. The Abarangers were serving them food. They had somehow become friends of the Rugrats, who were now in early adulthood. They were in California.<p>

"Hello boys." said Ryouga "I did prepare the latest, Reptar Curry."

"Oh hi Ryouga, we're here for the usual serving of Dino Curry." said Tommy.

"The curry seems too spicy today…" said Chuckie.

"Chuckie you'll get used to it. Besides, this is Indian curry that Genta introduced." said Kimmi.

"Hey want to try my food?" said Yukito.

"Yukito stop it will you? Your cooking is that bad! The Groovie Smoothie doesn't like your cooking and won't distribute it." said Ranru.

"Yeah his sponge curry tastes so bad!" said Phil.

"That's so true." said Lil.

_Those Rugrats have not much of a taste. _said Yukito face palming himself. Just then, they were ran across by a familiar face, he was a schoolmate of the Rugrats, his name was Alex Ryoma Colbert, a half-Japanese, half-American dude who was now reading an edition of Kamen Rider Fourze manga.

"What's up guys?" asked Alex.

"Alex…" said Tommy.

"Well I just stopped by here to visit the Abarangers." said Alex.

"So you have the new edition of Kamen Rider Fourze in Manga?" asked Phil.

"I do." said Alex "Besides, I can't help but compare the resemblance of one guest character here to Nanami Nono."

"Cool." said Lil.

"Hey Alex what's up?" said Ryouga.

"Hey want to taste my curry Alex?" asked Yukito.

"No thanks." said Alex still remembering him falling in school thanks to Yukito's curry. Although Yukito was a favorite of his, he could not stand his cooking. The Rugrats carried him to the clinic for treatment.

"Oh hi Ranru." said Alex.

"Oh hi Alex." said Ranru "Well I did finish repairing your V-Cube."

"Thanks Ranru. Oh when is the portal to Dino Earth going to get finished?" asked Alex.

"Unfortunately, I still need to collaborate with Jimmy." said Ranru "I mean, that should allow us to visit Dino Earth anytime. The portal malfunction is still going on. Right now, he is still working with Steve and the Go-ongers to get the Braneworld passages working again. I also have to talk with Officer Jonathan of SPD and with Steve who is with the Go-ongers as well."

* * *

><p>At the cult headquarters one can see Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Pearl and Plankton being punished by Doukoku.<p>

"You fools wasted my precious investment." said Doukoku "I don't know how long I can take this. Vlad I hope you have a better plan this time…"

"Oh yes master. In fact, we have recovered the palette to create Trinoids. It can mix a mechanical part, an animal part and a plant part." said Vlad.

"Quite well." said Janilga "Now looks like the plan to destroy the Super Sentai can succeed."

"Release Trixie, Veronica, Remy and Connor from detention. Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Plantkon and Squidward for losing my two most valued idiots Spongebob and Patrick, you four will have to pay!" said Doukoku as he zapped them really hard to the torturous dimension.

"This is your fault Mr. Krabs!" said Squidward.

"WAAAAHHHH!" said Pearl.

"My fault? How is it? Nooooo!" said Mr. Krabs as he is shown a picture of money burning. Doukoku's apparition then disappeared away.

Just then Trixie and Veronica were released from their detention and so were Remy and Connor. They were all exhausted.

"Well then, we hope you learn all your lesson well, de aru." said Batcheed.

"As said, I am far more patient than the highest one." said Vlad "Hmmm… quite a pity Crocker was destroyed in Fairy World."

"High priest, my plan is simpler." said Janilga "I think I can turn a childhood toy called Reptar into a real nightmare. There have been twenty-three Trinoids, now I got that palette, now to create the twenty fourth Trinoid with a piece of childhood memory."

"A piece of childhood memory? The Abarangers hang out with the Rugrats, who cherish a doll called Reptar." said Vlad.

"I bet the Abarangers will be defeated by this memory." said Janilga "Now the Reptar doll for the mechanical component, a strawberry plant and the viciousness of a komodo. Mikela and Zoffa sure left some knowledge behind. The strawberry should at least lure some children to help me prepare for a massive sacrifice."

* * *

><p>At Heaven, Burai can be seen with Spike and Fifi, who have died of old age in dog years. He was seen with Mikoto tending to the late dogs that the Rugrats had missed.<p>

"It's been awhile since the merger eh Burai?" said Mikoto.

"Yes indeed." said Burai "I just thought though, I do feel like we may need to visit somebody a dream soon."

Gai Yuki then appeared and said, "Don't bet on it because I ain't gonna visit that other Gai's head. However I do feel like I need to visit a non-Sentai warrior's head to prevent disaster."

"Well guys, looks like I'll have to talk to the Rugrats." said Mikoto "See you later Gai."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Dino Curry office building, one can see Takeru, Addie and Mako dressed up to continue their partnership. Addie wanted to come along because she wanted to do a business report. Wesley was at the grocery, still taking care of things while he felt things fell apart.<p>

_Dino Curry… just reminds me of the last episode when we used some of their curry and it did partner with the Groovie Smoothie. _said Addie while she was preparing her notebook and all. She was dressed in a rather formal outfit, as if she were preparing for an interview.

"You okay Addie?" asked Takeru.

"Oh sure." said Addie "Thanks for helping me a lot. Although if it wasn't for Wesley, I wouldn't get a job."

_My… what if my boss is… my rival for Addie's affections? _said Takeru worried in his mind but he tried not to reveal what he truly felt.

Mako were of course, gaining much attention as well. Now it was their time to enter the CEO's office but to their surprise it was Yatsudenwani, temporarily taking over Mr. Sugishita's place. Mr. Sugishita was on vacation with his family and grandchildren for now. Takeru was getting ready for the worse, suspecting Yatsudenwani could be in charge for now.

Just then Angelica Pickles showed up. She was now on her practicum at the Dino Curry. Though she started off as a meanie during her earlier days in the Rugrats, she had managed to outgrow her nasty attitude.

"The CEO is calling for you." said Angelica.

"Thanks." said Addie with a smile.

* * *

><p>Yatsudenwani was at the office, still taking advantage of his current position to chase any chick he considered hot.<p>

"Woah! Wow hot chicks!" said Yatsudenwani as he saw Addie and Mako enter the CEO's office finding him there.

_Not him! It's Ranru's crazy admirer the obnoxious Yatsudenwani. _said Mako face palming herself.

"Good afternoon. I'm Addie Singer. I'd like to ask a few questions if you don't mind. I'm looking for the CEO of Dino Curry." said Addie in a nervous voice, looking at Yatsudenwani.

"Of course I'm the CEO. Wowee. You girls rock! Now would you mind…" said Yatsudenwani drooling.

"Ewww gross!" said Addie as he saw Yatsudenwani drool in a perverted manner.

"Addie… sad to say he's currently the CEO's representative." said Takeru.

"What the?" said Addie shocked.

"Yeah right, well girls come to Yatsudenwani!"

"No thanks." said Mako who performed a roundhouse kick on Yatsudenwani. Takeru angered about what could have happened to Addie punched Yatsudenwani at the eye.

"Wow what a babe!" said Yatsudenwani seeing stars on his head as he presumably saw Mako's underwear.

"I'll file this incident to the board of directors." said Takeru with Addie still hugging him. She felt comfortable whenever she was near Takeru, at the same time, Takeru felt there was something about Addie he could like in a girl.

Yatsudenwani was still seeing stars on his head. Addie was still crying, showing she was much of a weepy girl. But she was getting close to Takeru, something Wesley dreaded would happen.

* * *

><p>They were out of the office.<p>

"Phew that was close." said Takeru who still had Addie close to him.

"Addie, it's alright now. Well maybe we can help you with your project. Oh wait, Sir Wesley said you can interview him." said Mako.

"Okay…" said Addie wiping her tears "Thanks Takeru."

Mako noticed some closeness between Takeru and Addie. She also noticed that Wesley had some interest in Addie as well.

_I hope no explosive love triangle happens. _said Mako.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a new Trinoid known as Komodo-Reptar-Strawberry was born out of the mixture. However he was very stupid. Not everything Janilga expected.<p>

"Woohoo! I live! I live!" said Komodo-Reptar-Strawberry who sounded like Mark Chang from Fairly Oddparents.

"This is NOT what I expected!" said High Priest Vlad commenting on how stupid the plan could go.

_I can take this to an advantage. What if I can use this guy to cause pain to the Abarangers? _said Janilga.

Just then Vicky entered into the room, dressed up in a dangerous bustier carrying a whip. She was with Basco. He was suddenly trying to please them.

"Oh hello sir, ma'am on a date? You may want some strawberries." said Komodo-Reptar-Strawberry.

"In your dreams!" said Vicky as she whipped him hard.

"Stay away from my girl." said Basco.

"Sorry… sorry!" said the frightened Komodo-Reptar-Strawberry. Deep within him, he was as sweet as the fruit that was added into his mixture, while he began to have some memories while he was a toy although he had some dumb tendencies.

"Wait. He can still be used. You have a mission, you will help me defeat the Abarangers." said Janilga.

"Who are the Abarangers?" asked the dimwitted Trinoid.

"As you know, these guys are a threat to the coming of a new order of peace." said Janilga "Now come, let us get rid of the warmongering Abarangers."

"Vicky go with them." said Vlad "This monster may be your ticket to restoring your daycare center."

"Sure… but promise that he'll never flirt with me." said Vicky.

"Hey what about me?" said Basco.

"Not so fast Basco, not so fast." said High Priest Vlad "As you know it, I think I'll reserve you for more dangerous challenges than this."

_Not if I can help it. Let that annoying monster flirt with Vicky I'll so kill him! _said Basco.

* * *

><p>Back in California, Alex was at a Japanese-related store, looking for Kamen Rider plushies. He was with the Rugrats. He helped the Rugrats read the Japanese text.<p>

"Hey wait, one of these monsters looks like Reptar." said Tommy.

"That's Godzilla silly, not Reptar." said Lil.

"She's right." said Alex "He was one of the famous icons in Japan."

"Quite sad." said Kimmy "But somehow, deep in our hearts, we still remember Reptar."

"I dunno but there seems to be some memories of Reptar when we were little." said Chuckie.

"I know but things must move on like Grandpa is now in the afterlife." said Dil "And also Spike our childhood dog as well as Fifi his wife."

"Or Angelica has stopped being mean to us." said Dil.

* * *

><p>Just somewhere outside, Vicky was disguised as a nice lady. She was with Janilga and the monster Komodo-Reptar-Strawberry who was disguised as a mascot thanks to some camouflage. They called him "Reptar" for short.<p>

"Step right up. Step right up." said Vicky.

"Hey kids want to taste real strawberries. Come to Reptar's strawberries." said Reptar.

The children began to gather together, being fed from strawberries which didn't have any effect however. The monster showed his fondness for children which sickened Vicky. Vicky of course hated children and still did.

_This is disgusting what do we have to do with a good monster? That's no monster! _said Vicky angrily while she mixed some strawberries.

Just then Tommy, Dil, Phil, Lil, Chucky, Kimmy and Alex came out.

_Wait a minute… Reptar is alive? First Super Sentai, then Reptar? I don't know about Kamen Rider or how if they ever do exist, their lives are written in the form of Manga? Bah it's just a mascot! What am I thinking? _said Alex with a twisted expression.

"Alex are you okay?" asked Tommy.

"Wait isn't that a Reptar mascot?" asked Lil.

"I thought Reptar wasn't that popular anymore." said Phil.

"I don't know maybe it got a revival." said Chuckie.

"Hey you… stay out!" said Vicky while in a disguise.

"Let's not be nasty to our guests. How would you like some strawberry shake?" said Reptar.

_Crud this can take all day. I better contact Janilga to make things better. _said Vicky.

The Rugrats were at their seats. Alex wanted to buy them some shakes. He thought the Trinoid was a mere mascot. However they thought that the woman in disguise could be Vicky, the babysitter.

_Maybe I should call the SPD I found Vicky, wait I can't be too sure. _said Alex.

"I'd like to get at least six strawberry shakes." said Alex.

"Sure no problem." said Reptar merrily applying himself to them all. He wished he could at least live peacefully. However he did remember Tommy as a child, who was his owner and his "father". He wanted to see him.

Janilga was however looking at the events from afar, hoping the strawberries were poison or anything. The Rugrats and their friend Alex were sipping some of the strawberry juice and still nothing happened. The strawberries had no monstrous effect whatsoever.

_So the Trinoid experiment was a waste of time as the strawberries he gives just are regular strawberries due to the kindness of his heart. No matter, I could use this monster to kill the Abarangers against his will and blow him up as well. _said Janilga.

The Rugrats and Alex all moved out, yet deep within Reptar's heart, he felt a familiar feeling with Tommy.

_Tommy is that you? As a toy, you and I came together until you grew up. _said Reptar.

* * *

><p>Tommy thought of the familiar feeling of Reptar, as much as old as it was, he suddenly had memories of it. He fell asleep with the dream of his childhood. He saw himself drive the Reptar car, then he saw himself grow up and seeing the Kamen Riders and the Abarangers and the other Super Sentai. Just then it was another day in school and people can be seen chasing Reptar, who then suddenly revealed his scaly form.<p>

"Get out of here you monster!" said the town people.

"Wait I'm no monster." said Reptar.

But as Reptar ran, he bumped into Tommy.

"Tommy? Tommy?" asked Reptar who then sounded like the Reptar toy.

"Wait… how do you know me?" said Tommy "You're…" But Tommy noticed the monster's resemblance to Reptar. He remembered the memories he had with the doll as a "dumb baby" until he grew up, much later.

"I am Reptar, your toy turned into a Trinoid monster." said Reptar.

"Sorry Reptar… I can't play with you much longer. Uh… wait… weren't you that… the one releasing the strawberries?" said Tommy.

"Yup. Well I came to life as a Trinoid, with a komodo dragon for animal, the reptar doll for the mechanical and the strawberry for the plant. They wanted to create me to destroy the Abarangers but I can't. No I can't." said Reptar.

The Abarangers heard of a monster around the city. Ryouga foolishly led the team into battle. Ryouga, Yukito and Ranru entered into battle.

"Hey you there Trinoid. Ah… Tommy we're gonna save you!" said Ryouga "Burtosaur Change!"

"Hey aren't they the Abarangers? May I have your autograph?" said Reptar in a funny manner.

_Oh no… not another Yatsudenwani type of monster? I hope he isn't a pervert!_ said Abare Yellow worried.

"Yikes." said Abare Red who fell down.

"Hmm maybe you can taste my curry." said Abare Blue.

_Crud if this guy's really a good monster, he'll go really bad. _said Abare Yellow thinking of Yukito's cooking.

"Relax guys, he's my childhood friend Reptar or should I say toy." said Tommy.

"EH?" said the Abarangers.

All of a sudden, Janilga appeared. He was enraged at how the monster wasn't making any progress. He now had a plan.

"Jan… il… ga?" said the Abarangers.

"Long time no see Abarangers! Thanks to the effects of the Nickelodeon Legend War and the final battle of the Gokaigers against the Zangyack, some villains have escaped the Netherworld and brought back to life." said Janilga.

"What the?" said Tommy.

"Reptar, you have played around for too much!" said Janilga "Now it's time for you to perish!"

"Same old Janilga, you haven't changed a bit considering you've been to the Netherworld!" said Abare Red angrily.

He then got angry and used his Tyrano Rod, Abare Yellow drew her Ptera Daggers and Abare Blue is Tricera Bunker into battle.

"Right." said Janilga as he countered Abare Red's strike "As you see, I cannot stand to see this failure of a Trinoid live. You Super Sentai have meddled in our affairs for too long. Now to take the monster."

Some Barma Hei appeared. Vicky appeared as well.

"Well, well… isn't it Mr. Do Goodypants or Reptar? You're going back with us!" said Vicky.

"Vicky?" said Tommy trembling in fear as he heard of what evil she did to children before her daycare center got shut down.

"Well see you later Abarangers!" said Janilga as he did some blasts taking Reptar with him.

"REPTAR!" Tommy shouted.

* * *

><p>Later at the Dino Curry restaurant in California, the Rugrats were in a dilemma. Of course, not everybody had an easy time believing that Reptar had become a Trinoid. Jimmy was with them.<p>

"Well that sounds silly." said Phil.

"Guys, like it or not, that good monster we encountered was really Tommy's Reptar doll, which you guys told me was already put to rest years ago." said Ranru "Here's a picture."

"I can't believe it." said Lil.

"I don't know about that." said Alex "But it does amaze me how Sentai villains keep coming back from the pits of Hell more than once."

"Right." said Ryouga "Without the Abarangers, we might not stand a chance."

"Not quite. As you know it, I have already prepared access from Dino Earth which was lost during the merger." said Jimmy.

"Wow. Cool." said Alex.

* * *

><p>At Dino Earth, a signal can be heard by Asuka. Mahoro was with him rearing their children.<p>

"I think the Abarangers need my help." said Asuka.

"Dear, you'll be back for dinner won't you?" asked Mahoro.

"That I will, don't worry." said Asuka who then kissed her goodbye.

* * *

><p>Meawhile, Vicky was holding some children hostage. She knew of the fondness of Reptar for children- now she was going to use it against him. Reptar was being whipped.<p>

"Here you go Janilga, all the children you need from Vicky's daycare center!" said Vicky "If you excuse me, me and Basco still have a date to catch up!"

"You see these children? Well then if you don't destroy the Abarangers, I'll kill them." said Janilga threatening him.

"Yikes. No… anything but that!" pleaded Reptar.

"I will keep my word, if you destroy the Abarangers. Get it?" said Janilga.

"Got it. Gulp." said Reptar.

Little Reptar did know that Janilga had already planned to blow him up together with the Abarangers.

* * *

><p>Back at the Dino Curry, Asuka was able to enter via the portal Jimmy created. He had several failures before he finally did it.<p>

"Amazing…" said Asuka "Oh hi guys. Oh hi Tommy, Chucky, Phil, Lil, Kimmy… wait may I know who's that friend of yours?"

"Uh he's Alex… a new friend of ours." said Ryouga.

"Nice to meet you Alex." said Asuka.

"Oh hi… nice to meet you. You must be Abareblack right?" said Alex.

"Yes I am." said Asuka "Well what's up? You need help? I received some transmissions lately."

"Well Janilga did return for some reason, I think we need your help." said Ryouga.

But as they were talking, just then a ghost appeared. It was Mikoto who appeared in spirit form like Gai Yuki did with the Gokaigers. But this time, everybody could see him. He was there to help them, and also to settle an old score by undoing a mistake which was his team-u with Janilga.

"Mi… ko… to?" asked Alex as he saw Mikoto's ghost.

"Well Clotho did inform me you people may need my help. Of course once it's over, I'll be going back to Heaven. Don't be surprised if you see me, Clotho has allowed me visibility to everybody except to Gai Ikari, he might be vacationing here for awhile for all I know, and he might ruin my current mission with his fanboy enthusiasm. Too bad for Gai Yuki though, he somehow disliked that guy and asked Clotho to make him invisible to that Gai, now back to business." said Mikoto.

_Now I know why Gai Ikari could not see Gai Yuki… I think. If that were true, how mean. _said Alex.

"I guess Janilga knows your defection." said Ranru.

"That he sure does. I mean, he went to Hell and not seeing me there. Besides, once people enter that place and return, they become irredeemable complete monsters." said Mikoto.

"Then looks like we'll have to send him back as many times as possible, I'll probably break his spine first." said Yukito.

Just then, news reports of children being held hostage in the downtown area was being reported.

"This must be Janilga… he must be trying to do something!" said Asuka "Damn that guy! This time, we might have to beat him off!"

"Good luck guys." said Tommy "I know you can do it. Oh by the way, if you could save Reptar, maybe you can take him back to Dino Earth with you."

"I'll see about that." said Asuka.

"I'll catch up to you later. As a ghost, I do have a surprise attack." said Mikoto.

_This is getting interesting if the Abarangers will beat Janilga on their own. _said Alex who was calling the kurokos to help evacuate the city.

* * *

><p>At downtown, Janilga was about to show how much of a monster he really was. He was going to kill the children if Reptar wouldn't destroy the Abarangers. But fortunately for the Abarangers, they had a dead man walking on their side namely Mikoto.<p>

"Well there's one solution to you saving the children you are so fond of, destroy the Abarangers!" said Janilga.

"I'll do as you ask but remember to please keep your promise." said Reptar.

_That I will! Not! Now to destroy this useless monster… I have my attack readied. A bomb is attached to him and he'll blow up! _said Janilga.

* * *

><p>The Abarangers arrived at the sight, seeing Janilga hold some Christian hostage. They were still unmorphed. However Mikoto had arranged a plan that would eventually lead to Janilga's destruction. He had forcibly attached a bomb on Reptar in the form of a bracelet. Mikoto of course didn't show up.<p>

"Abarangers I am glad you could come to see your doom. Now Reptar, if you want me to free the children, destroy the Abarangers!" said Janilga.

"Dirty coward!" said Ryouga clenching his fists.

"I forgot, you can't morph or I'll kill the children. Well?" said Janilga.

"We'll do as you say, for now." said Asuka.

"Asuka, they'll never keep their promises!" said Ranru.

"I so want to break his spine!" said Yukito.

"Now do it!" said Janilga.

"Okay here goes nothing! Sorry Abarangers but I can't let Janilga kill the children…" said Reptar.

He leaped into action, demonstrating his savage strength as a komodo dragon would. But as he tried to maul the Abarangers, he could only feel tears of pity fall from his eyes while the children began crying out his name.

"No Reptar! Don't!" cried out the hostages.

The Abarangers could only fight defensively knowing that the bad guys were such sneaky traitors. However little did they know that while Janilga was gloating, Mikoto had executed a plan to free the children with the Hurricangers.

_Now's the time to destroy them all in one shot. _said Janilga as he readied a projectile shot, hoping that destroying Reptar will also destroy the Abarangers via the explosion he would cause.

"Stop it right there." said Mikoto "Well Janilga, how do you feel you didn't find me in Hell? Surprised? Well say no more, you're looking at a new Mikoto."

"Mikoto?" said Janilga "But how?"

"Well I'm a ghost. Now you see me, now you don't!" said Mikoto who then kept appearing and disappearing.

"What the? This is so annoying!" said Janilga who realized he was fighting a dead man walking.

* * *

><p>While Janilga was distracted by Mikoto's ghost, the Hurricangers and the Goraigers then appeared to help release the hostages. It was pretty much of a surprise and a sneak attack.<p>

"The wind howls, the sky rages; Air Ninja, Hurricane Red!"

"The water dances, the waves jump; Water Ninja, Hurricane Blue!"

"The ground quivers, the flowers bloom; Land Ninja, Hurricane Yellow!"

"Unknown to the people." said Hurricane Red.

"Unknown to the world." said Hurricane Blue.

"Striking at evil from the midst of shadows!" said Hurricane Yellow.

"Ninpuu Sentai…" said Hurricane Red.

"Hurricanger!"

"The crimson lightning; Horned Ninja, Kabuto Raiger!"

"The azure thunderclap; Fanged Ninja, Kuwaga Raiger!"

"The darkness I face, the darkness I slice!" said Kabuto Raiger.

"The light I face, the light I slice!" said Kuwaga Raiger.

"Goraigers, at lightningspeed - arrived!"

The kurokos were there too, assisting the Hurricangers at the request of Kaoru. The kurokos got the children away.

"Hurricangers? How did they get here too fast?" asked Ryouga.

"Well it did scare me when Mikoto's ghost came…" said Hurricane Red "But I guess he's yours to beat now. We'll butt in if you need our help!"

"That's right." said Mikoto then reappeared "As you know Janilga, you can't beat a dead man."

"Curses! Now all you three will regret this!" said Janilga.

"I came here to haunt you, as said I am no longer on your side!" said Mikoto "Burtosaur Change!"

* * *

><p>Mikoto transformed into Abare Killer. But now he was a ghost, he had no fear of his suit exploding or imploding to kill him, all he cared about was settling an old score with a former ally.<p>

"Now let's get rid of Janilga. You dare manipulate a childhood fantasy to kill children? You are going to Hell for the second time around! Burtosaur Change!" said Ryouga.

Now the Abarangers did their role call.

"Bursting energy! Aba Red!"

"Explode seriously! Abare Blue!"

"Dashing with courage! Abare Yellow!"

"The invincible soul of the Dragon People! AbareBlack!"

"The finest example of excitement. AbareKiller!"

"The Iron DinoGuts! Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger!"

"For the love of children! Reptar Trinoid!"

"Barma Hei! Get rid of them!" said Janilga.

Barma Hei filled the whole area. Now it was time for the Abarangers to use their weapons. They began firing their Aba Lasers. Now it was time to use their individual weapons in battle.

"Tyranno Rod!"

"Tricera Bunker!"

"Ptera Daggers!"

Reptar Trinoid can be seen using his strength gained from his komodo dragon component to bash the Barma Hei with relative ease.

"For a useless monster for evil, you sure know how to fight." said Abare Red.

"Thanks but this is no time to talk." said Reptar Trinoid.

"Dino Thruster! Fire Inferno!"

Abare Black released from flames to end up another group of Barma Hei.

"Wing Pentact Baton Mode!"

Abare Killer used his sword mode to cut down through them all.

"It doesn't matter. Now I'll blow you all up! Now Reptar I'll reveal your real reason, to make you a suicide bomber!" said Janilga.

"What? How low can you get?" said Abare Red.

"Ha! Now all of you will rest in pieces!" said Janilga laughing. But as Janilga pressed the button, he hurt himself in the process with a violent explosion.

"AAAAHHHHH! How could this happen to me?" said Janilga.

"Well Janilga as said, now you see me, now you don't!" said Abare Killer doing his ghost tricks "As you know it, I knew you had a bomb on the monster so I snuck it into you. Don't think I forgot how to do your tricks! Now take this! Wing Pentact Sword Mode!"

Abare Killer attacked Janilga without mercy, sick of the fact that he once teamed up with such a scoundrel. He grew extremely violent as he was reminded of the cruelty he once possessed and the redemption he had with the Abarangers. Just then it was time to finish off the enemy once and for all.

"It's time to use the Superior Dino Bomber!" said Abare Red "Reptar, just go to the Dino Curry. Leave this to us!"

"Okay." said Reptar as he left as well.

"I'm so with you on that. Oh wait, I only have half an hour left before Clotho calls me back to Heaven." said Abare Killer.

"Let's hurry then." said Abare Black.

The Superior Dino Bomber was created from the five weapons of the Abarangers.

"Hissatsu Super Dino Dynamite!"

A huge projectile hit Janilga who was already severely injured by Abare Killer's treachery.

"You haven't seen the last of me yet!" said Janilga who exploded. However because of him staying at the Sanzu River, he soon had the ability to self-enlarge!

"You Abarangers will be finished soon!" said Janilga.

* * *

><p>The Abarangers formed the Abaren-oh via the Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops and Pteranodon, and for Abare Killer, Top Galer combined with the Stegosraidon, forming the Killer-oh. Now it was time for the Abarangers to fight Janilga on their own, now with better equipment.<p>

"You are all no match for me!" said Janilga.

The Killer Abaren-oh was formed with the Top Galer combining with the Abaren-oh. Abare Killer, Abare Blue, Abare Black and Abare Yellow were there in their cockpits. The Killer Abaren-oh was carried by Stegosraidon using the Drill Spin Attack but it wasn't enough although it did stun the opponent.

"Let's try the Max Ryu Oh!" said Abare Red "I'll go into Abare Max Mode!"

Abare Red went into Abare Max mode. The Styracosaurus combined with the Dino Carry. Now it was time to form the Max Ryu Oh as well. RhamphoGolds, SpinoGold, Bakikeronagurusu, Ankylobeirus, Dimenokodon and Parasarokkiru joined in for the battle. Now the MaxRyuOh stood tall.

"I guess we do have maximum efficiency." said Abare Red in Abare Max mode.

The Max Ryu Oh finally released its ultimate finisher, the Tornado Attack and the Energy Shell, finally destroying Janilga for the second time.

"No! This can't be!" said Janilga as he blew off for the second time.

The Max Ryu Oh and the Killer Abaren-oh did their victory pose.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Dino Curry building, Yatsudenwani was now facing the board of directors for an emergency meeting. Now the arrival of the new president, Mr. Sugishita's son a lawyer going by the name of Kouen Sugishita arrived. While he was originally in the United States taking care of their branch there, however the main headquarters had much trouble handling its symbolic head, Yatsudenwani causing him to return.<p>

"Well Yatsudenwani, our company is in bad shape thanks to you with you chasing chicks instead of helping us gain money. The board of directors decided to demote you to JANITORIAL! I hope you enjoy your new job after Takeru the manager of the Liu Jian Hua Grocery complained you tried to harass two girls who came into the office." said Atty. Kouen.

Two directors brought a broom and a pail for Yatsudenwani who was frightened to death by his demotion.

"NOOOOOOO!" shouted Yatsudenwani "Ranru my love, help me!"

Yatsudenwani was dragged by the strongmen of the company to his demotion.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the LJH Grocery Store, Addie and her family were back at work. Her parents and her brother Ben were all helping in the inventory. Takeru then came in while Addie was helping everyone.<p>

"Addie well guess what, Yatsudenwani got dropped to being a janitor. We can now proceed with your interview with the new CEO tomorrow…" said Takeru.

"That's good news." said Addie embracing Takeru happily.

Wesley saw Takeru and Addie both getting closer causing him to worry but he tried to keep his feelings to himself. Mako passed by.

"Oh hi Mako." said Wesley.

"Anything the matter?" asked Mako trying to help.

"Oh nothing." said Wesley.

* * *

><p>At the Dino Curry, Alex was with the Rugrats. The Reptar Trinoid was with them. The Abarangers were there.<p>

"Well you can come with us to Dino Earth." said Asuka.

"Really?" asked Reptar.

"We'll miss you Reptar." said Tommy, Chuckie, Kimmy, Phil and Lil hugging their childhood icon.

"You've all grown up. See ya!" said Reptar with a tear on his eye.

"Come Reptar, let's take you to your new home." said Asuka.

"Good luck Reptar." said Alex "Oh I forgot, I got to go home. I still have to help my mom with the groceries. See you! Oh Tommy, Dil I almost forgot- here's that issue of Kamen Rider Ryuki you wanted to borrow."

"Bye Alex and thanks." said Tommy who was excited to read the issue of Kamen Rider Ryuki that he missed.

The portal opened to Dino World with Asuka and Reptar leaving for it.

"Oh my I forgot! Emiri needs her check-up for her pregnancy!" said Yukito "See you also guys."

Yukito left to see his pregnant wife Emiri's check-up. Mikoto then faded away back into the afterlife hoping to see the Abarangers when their time comes.

_Farewell Mikoto once more… _said the Abarangers.

* * *

><p>At Heaven, Gai Yuki and Mikoto were seen having a good time with some unidentified soldiers. They were Gai Yuki's comrades after the fall of Vyram who were labeled as "missing in action" and like him, were confirmed dead.<p>

"I wonder what Gai Ikari could be doing now that he's not on Earth or perhaps he is. Somehow Sentai fanboys do have an annoying side." said Mikoto.

"Beats me, as I said I dislike natto and other Gais." said Gai Yuki "But one thing is for certain, I believe the time will come for Gai Ikari and his pals to return to Earth. I sense it… but I am also afraid a seed of discord could be planted between a Sentai fan and a Sentai warrior too."

"That sounds really bad." said one of the soldiers from UAOH.

"I know." said Gai Yuki "But maybe I'll keep watch."

The other soldiers can be seen also tossing a drink with Gai Yuki as a closing scene. Now the Abarangers have managed to defeat Janilga on their own. Yet the battle against the Heretic Society is far from over. Will Addie cause strife between Wesley and Takeru? Will Spongebob pass his boating exam now that he's been rehabilitated from the harmful drugs that Mr. Krabs fed him? What will happen next? Stay tuned.


	7. Geki Panda

Author's note:

This is the second solo flight I have. Delays are expected especially writer's blocks can be very painful and irritating. Hopefully I'll get Super Sentai promoted in this way too but I hope not to deteriorate so I'm taking some time to learn new writing skills. Also introduced in this chapter is Wesley's sister Esther who I wrote in as an additional, newly introduced character. Also my idea of Gekiranger and Kung Fu Panda crossed my mind is that I see some common points between Jan and Po, although Gekiranger happens to be a darker series. I do hope I can promote more of Super Sentai.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 7- Geki Panda<strong>

As the cult's resources were being depleted, Chronus and Pachachamac XIII have been thinking of a new plan. High Priest Vlad was already upset at their failures, fearing the "highest one" would remove him from his post.

"I don't know what you two are thinking but I hope this works. A portal to some strange world? Maybe I should just get Chinese ghost warriors instead to help us conquer the world." said High Priest Vlad.

"Everything will be doing fine. As you know it, if the cult discovers the secrets of the Furious Five in Ancient China of another world we discovered thanks to Batcheed, we can create an army of kung fu warriors." said Pachachamac XIII.

"Hey are you saying ninjutsu is inferior?!" asked Connor.

"Not quite. Combination of arts will help us." said High Priest Vlad.

"Now here's some engine parts de aru… but I must plan for my revenge against the Go-ongers de aru… but first time to conquer the world of Kung Fu Panda de aru…" said Batcheed.

"Now on to the plan with these Gordom engines which I was able to secure its secrets." said Chronus "Now all I need is to steal that Kung Fu Panda artifact in Chinatown. They say it contains a map to some secret realm." said Pachachamac XIII.

* * *

><p>In Chinatown, Wesley was with the Shinkengers and Addie's family. Addie was remembering Chinatown in her earlier years with her friends who had sadly joined the cult but as a mature woman, she had a different outlook in life while fearing she could soon sow discord between her boss Wesley and her manager Takeru was one way or another, both had caught her attention. Wesley was trying to get some night off while Jonathan was busy training at the SPD and Steve was with the Go-ongers preparing for the Grand Prix. Now they were found in a new restaurant ran by Super Sentai's senior member Ryou who was serving them gyoza in his new restaurant called the "Heaven Hall Dragon Restaurant".<p>

"Just as always, Ryou's gyoza is the best." said Wesley as a true Super Sentai fan "Itadakimasu."

"Thanks." said Ryou "Now enjoy. You may want to try other stuff too."

The Shinkengers and Addie's family also ate their fine servings of gyoza. Addie was trying to hide her insecurities. Mako can be seen hopeful that her cooking will improve.

"Well Mako, just a little bit more and your cooking will improve more from edible level." said Wesley.

"Thanks." said Mako "Well it does make a difference if you've started early or not. I blame my bad cooking to me being forced to abandon things girly before."

Takeru just fell silent, drinking another cup of tea. Addie tried to snap him out as they were seated together. Beside Takeru was Mako and beside Mako was Wesley which could be the start of a hilarious love polygon that will tie other characters in. Genta can be seen trying to contemplate on the gyoza.

"Takeru, anything the matter?" asked Addie looking at him.

"Uh no…" said Takeru.

Just then Wesley's sister, a pretty Chinese girl with round liquid eyes entered. She just came from Hong Kong after attending a conference. She was a programmer who decided to help her brother in their grocery business after the stress of working in a call center got the best of her. She had been friends with Addie and a fan of Super Sentai as well to a lesser extent.

"Oh hi sis… welcome back. So you decided to resign?" asked Wesley.

"Well I decided to help you with the grocery store." said Esther.

"Oh there's still more. Don't be afraid to order from my employees." said Ryou "Oh additional batch of gyoza coming up."

_I wonder how the Gekirangers are doing… I could care less if I had their autograph or not. _

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Gekirangers doing an ever vigilant patrolling to make sure the cult doesn't do anything. After the merger and their move in Chinatown, they want to make sure that the Heretic Society doesn't touch any of their new hometown, Chinatown. They were making sure that it was safe from any cultist activities.<p>

"I hope they are not any cult members here." said Ran.

"What would not be wakiwakiwaki if there were." said Jan.

"Well, we have to be vigilant. I mean, they did build a tower of evil in Dimmsdale and the SPD." said Retsu.

"Too bad I missed it. I heard there was a hot chick in there…" said Ken.

"But she's a bad girl to the bone. I wonder what she's up to now." said Retsu.

"I dunno but we have to protect the stone manuscript of Master Xi Fu from being stolen." said Jan "It'd be not wakiwakiwaki if it were stolen."

* * *

><p>At the museum, it was an evening after dinner that Wesley's crew didn't want to miss either and he was with the team save Kaoru who had her studies to focus on. He was involved in the American-Chinese community while he had confidence in the Gekirangers. Unknown to him, Trixie had blended into the crowd like she was some innocent China girl. Addie wanted to make an interesting report for her school as well.<p>

_The security has been sabotaged, it'll definitely work. The sacred stone of the Valley of Peace is there. Now the grand evening will be a shocker to all. _said Trixie as she held Pachamachac XIII's and Chronus' device called the Chronus Drive.

The Gekirangers were there to help. Master Shi Fu was about to unveil the stone tablet of Master Xi Fu from the Valley of Peace. The audience was awed but suddenly Trixie showed up and her clothes changed to that of a revealing cheongsam.

"People of Chinatown, behold the dawn of the highest one is here." said Trixie.

"Trixie so you're still out there aren't you?" said Addie.

"Addie, don't rush. If we fight, we might hurt innocents here." said Takeru.

But Trixie moved too fast, she threw a smokescreen and the tablet was gone with Trixie. Everyone was coughing hard.

"That… was… bad…" said Wesley "Are you all okay?"

"Not wakiwakiwaki." said Jan "The tablet is gone."

"That's bad." said Addie "Seriously they really want to vandalize Chinese history or what? Or perhaps exploit some secret martial arts skills to kill the Super Sentai – not cool!"

"That's a bad thing." said Esther.

"Looks like this would be a job for the Gekirangers." said Wesley "But first, here's something you may want to take with you. If it's finding a Precious, we need some gadgets from SGS. Gekirangers, I believe you need the help of SGS for now."

* * *

><p>At the Search Guard Successor headquarters, Jimmy Neutron was there as an employee as he was pretty interested with Precious. He was with Morio Makino. Sakura was there too.<p>

"Oh hi Sakura." said Wesley "You look quite pretty today."

"Thanks." said Sakura "I heard of the incident, I wish we can be of help."

"Jimmy can help us." said Wesley.

"I heard of the incident. As you know it, if it will take them to another world, it'll be very difficult." said Jimmy.

"That would be complex." said Master Xia Fu.

"Master we need to give it a try." said Wesley "Well maybe I can learn a few things from you about martial arts, I'm no Super Sentai ranger material… but I know you people can do it."

"Okay… Gekirangers… I want you to track the evil cult's activities. Let's go to the dojo…" said Master Xia Fu.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Trixie Tang made a bow to her superiors, Pachachamac XIII and Batcheed.<p>

"You did a good job grabbing the manuscript de aru, now we can exploit the secrets of the Valley of Peace from the Animal Braneworld, de aru…" said Batcheed.

"Now it's time for us to go to the Valley of Peace." said Pachachamac XIII "We better be careful, we've already lost some members like Agent X, Babon, Crocker, Francis and Janilga…"

"You forgot Tad and Chad were no great loss, just disposable minions." said Trixie "Now let's go."

A portal opened thanks to the artifact they got.

"With this artifact, we will uncover the secret martial arts moves that will make us dominate all worlds." said Pachachamac XIII.

"How great de aru… now to get rid of that fat moron Po de aru." said Batcheed.

"Very well then, carry out with the plan." said High Priest Vlad.

"For the highest one." said both Pachachamac XIII and Trixie.

* * *

><p>At the Gen Juken Beast Arts, now relocated at Chinatown thanks to the merger of Super Sentai and Nickelodeon, Wesley was there with Addie. He had assigned Jii to take care of the store for now. The Shinkengers were there too with Bomper.<p>

"Well if you're talking of Kung Fu panda, that's a Braneworld filled with all animals who are men. Pretty strange but you'll see." said Bomper.

"Well we will be the only ones going." said Ran "But we will call help if need be."

"Maybe you need Go-on Engine help…" said Sosuke.

"That wouldn't be so necessary. As you see it, thanks to you Go-ongers and Sandy Cheeks, traveling to other undiscovered Braneworlds won't be that hard and my intellect also helped but the enemy managed to find its own way too. I hope you have read the Kung Fu Panda comics I sent to you yesterday to help you familiarize with the characters." said Jimmy.

"Of course they're all great allies!" said Sandy "Now it's all tested by me. Well you all gotta check it out!"

"So we'll do some meditation energy." said Takeru "Okay everyone, let's do our meditation gestures."

"We need to respond to the SOS of that world as soon as possible. The cult got faster than we thought, they could conquer a low tech world that fast." said Wesley "Gekirangers, it's up to you. You possess the powers of martial arts and beasts to do the task."

The Shinkengers began to do meditation, releasing their mojikara energies into the machines.

"Now with that similar power together with Gen Juken energy, we can now open that portal even without that artifact." said Master Xia Fu.

"Good luck Gekirangers. Oh I still have to wait for Miki's return from her trip to Hong Kong." said Master Xi Fu.

"We'll take care of them, you can count on that." said Wesley.

The Gekirangers entered into the portal, taking them to the world of Kung Fu Panda. The Shinkengers had to endure it, to keep in touch with the Gekirangers just in case something would happen.

* * *

><p>At the world of Kung Fu Panda, a world that resembled ancient China except it was filled with anthropomorphic animals, the Gekirangers have arrived. Just then they discovered they were changed into animals, sort of. The beast energies emerged, turning the Gekirangers into their beast sake.<p>

"Woah we become… fist saints?!" said Jan as he noticed he became an anthropomorphic tiger.

"Me too… I'm a wolf…" said Gou.

"I'm a cheetah!" said Ran.

"We're literally our animal selves." said Retsu "In fact, I'm a jaguar."

"Yikes I look bad as a rhino…" said Ken "Hic. I hope this mission will be over so I can hang out with real girls!"

_This isn't getting any better! _said Ran facepalming herself.

"The place is wrecked, the cult was here first. But regardless, we must ally with the Furious Five. I wonder where they could be hiding." said Retsu "But we don't know them, or them, us."

* * *

><p>The Gekirangers looked at the place, sneaking around being careful while searching for Po and the Furious Five. They were witnessing the anthropomorphic animals being locked up by the cult.<p>

"This is not wakiwakiwaki!" said Jan "I wanna scratch them!"

"Patience…" said Ran "Listen, Jimmy told us we should be careful."

Just then they ran into trouble. It was some Rinshi.

"We have no choice but to fight." said Retsu.

The Gekirangers began to use their newly acquired animal skills to fight, scratching the Rinshi as they felt urged to free the village from control of the cult. They beat the Rinshi like crazy with animal instincts, beating them down silly.

"That's that… we must have them." said Ran.

The Gekirangers began freeing the inhabitants from their captivity. However one of them got upset and said, "You fools, try to oppose this Society of Peace and you'll kill all our loved ones."

"Listen, they never keep their word. They just play around with you." said Gou "You must help us find Master Xi Fu, he can help us liberate this village."

"Try fighting against this so-called Society of Peace, you could get killed." said another villager who was a pig "Besides, what's a takeover anyway? Is it that bad?"

"Listen, either you fight for your rights or it's better to die than to be in bondage." said Gou angrily.

"Calm down." said Retsu "We just need to talk to Master Xi Fu."

But as they were about to enter an argument, Master Xi Fu, the Furious Five and Po appeared much to their surprise. He saw their heroism and wanted to thank the strangers himself.

"I see what you did. You must be strangers from somewhere… I am Master Xi Fu."

"We are the Gekirangers, we are here to help get rid of the intruders in your world but we must think of a plan to get rid of them. They are after some of the secrets of martial arts and even if you hand them over the manuscripts, they won't give you your freedom." said Ran.

"That's not wakiwakiwaki!" said Jan.

"We heard of the Furious Five and Po through the comics we read, unaware that this reality exists." said Retsu.

"Yup, and I believe your student Po will like meeting Jan. They are both alike." said Gou.

"Come now, follow me." said Master Xi Fu.

Unknown to them, their former enemies turned allies Rio and Mele were watching them from a distance in the form of an anthropomorphic lion and an anthropomorphic chameleon. Their selflessness managed to earn their way out of the Netherworld.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Heretic Society had taken over the former base of operations of the late villain Lord Shen in Gongmen City. Unlike the Gekirangers, they managed to enter as humans. Trixie was seen flaunting at her beauty while some Rinshis served her drinks. Just then a Rinshi entered with a report.<p>

"Lady Trixie, we have found some opposition to our plan to get the secrets of the martial arts of this realm." said a Rinshi with his report.

"What? Just who could they be?" said Trixie "Could it be that the Super Sentai followed us? Which group dares to face me?"

"I believe it's the Gekirangers but somehow they became animal-like men. It could be disastrous." said Rinshi.

"So they have come?" said Pachachamac XIII "Somehow the beast energies in this realm trigger their inner animals. However has the village agreed to give up the secrets of their martial arts?"

"Not at all." said Trixie "Unfortunately, we'll have to use blackmail."

Just then an anthropomorphic leopard appeared. He had made a deal with the cult, that he will get the world of Kung Fu Panda as a part of his share. His name is Tai Lung, the antagonist from Kung Fu Panda.

"So they still refuse despite the fact we all took over?" said Tai Lung "Well as gratitude for helping me, I will help you get those secret martial arts books from the Furious Five."

"Thanks." said Pachachamac XIII "However, with Cosmic Kenpo in your hands, you can even grow giant when need be."

"That would be great. I could crush the Furious Five that easily!" said Tai Lung.

* * *

><p>Back at the Gen Juken, the Shinkengers had to focus on their thoughts, to avoid distraction in order to keep the portal stable just in case the Gekirangers would return. But Takeru's thoughts were somewhat distracted with thoughts of Addie, a woman he was growing fond of as she was with him. But he had to concentrate, to avoid losing focus. He saw Addie in his mind.<p>

* * *

><p>At the Jade Palace, the Gekirangers were introduced to the Furious Five namely Mistress Tigress a hardcore tiger lady, Master Monkey the friendliest and most approachable of the five, Master Mantis who despite his size is quite strong and is a skilled acupuncturist, Mistress Viper a snake with no visible fangs and the sweetest of the five and Master Crane the "mother hen" of the group who solves their conflicts. Then came in a big panda Po who was called the dragon warrior and both parties began to introduce each other.<p>

"Woah! We must be in fist saint haven! That's wakiwakiwaki!" said Jan.

"Welcome all of you, these are the Furious Five and this is Po, the dragon warrior." said Master Xi Fu.

"So these are new martial artists here? Cool." said Po.

"Actually, we're not from this world. We are humans, turned into beings like yourselves for some reason." said Retsu.

"That's true, we are here to help you all." said Ran.

"This wolf is ready to attack." said Gou.

"As a rhino, I could ram. I wonder how we'd look like as Gekirangers." said Ken "The Geki hard diamond might be more powerful that I'm a rhino for now."

"Another tiger? This is wakiwakwaki!" said Jan.

"Oh give me a break." said Mistress Tigress.

"Listen, you both must work together to get rid of the intruders. As you know it, Tai Lung had help from those strange visitors. If you say you are humans, you may possess some beast energy within which is triggered only when you are here in this realm." said Master Xia Fu.

"He is currently operating at Gongmin City where Master Shen once operated before his death. We must infiltrate his city at night." said Mistress Viper.

"I love that idea…" said Gou "As a wolf, I love it."

"But you must remember, subtle…" said Master Xia Fu.

"We attack tonight, wakiwakiwaki!" said Jan.

"Okay got it." said Po.

_I have to worry about Po as he's not yet fully learned on that area! _said Mistress Tigress.

Just then, to their surprise, the spirits of Rio and Mele showed up.

"Rio? Mele?" asked Jan.

"That's right. Even if we are dead, our ghosts can still help you. In a crisis like this, we can come to help like we did at the Legend War." said Rio.

"As of right now, the cult is holding some festival. We can advise you for now." said Mele.

* * *

><p>At the base in Gongmin City, some animals were forced to give some offerings to "the highest one" where an image of Doukoku was erected. Trixie was performing a sensual pole dance in a sexy outfit while some of the inhabitants of the city began to offer some gold as they became cult worshipers. The Rinshi were in ceremonial gowns chanting an eerie chant while Trixie danced to the music.<p>

"Bring gold as offerings to the highest one." said one of the cult priests.

Some of the residents of the Valley of Peace were chained, forced to give some offerings whether it would be crops or it would be some gold. Tai Lung enjoyed his de-facto position as the ruler of the Valley of Peace, which would not last for long.

"With all the gold to finance the cult, we can take over different dimensions as well by converting the gold into their currency." said Pachachamac XIII.

"I thank you for helping me take over the Valley of Peace, my subjects present you offerings to the highest one as gratitude." said Tai Lung "Now my subjects, I present you the dawn of the new age."

Unknown to them, the Gekirangers and the Furious Five had prepared a plan. The curtains began to close, the chanting began.

"The dawn of the highest one comes." said Tai Lung "Now praise the highest one."

"Hail the highest one, hail the highest one!"

As the offerings began to be dropped just then one of the priests kicked the offering box and the chains were suddenly loosened, allowing the captives to escape.

"What have you done?" said Tai Lung "How dare you offend the highest one?!"

"Not on our watch!" said Jan as the Gekirangers and the Furious Five.

"It's end of the line Tai Lung, your rule over the Valley of Peace ends now!" said Po.

"What the? Where are the priests?" said Trixie "This is blasphemy!"

"You've done enough damage already!" said Mistress Tigress as she tossed some water at Trixie, wetting her.

"Guards get them!" said Tai Lung.

"You ruined the ceremony of the highest one. How did you get in?" said Tai Lung.

"Simple. With the power of disguise." said Ran "Well we thought you'd see us, what we did is we knocked down your guards and got inside. Bleh!"

"That's wakiwakiwaki!" said Jan.

"Boil! Power of the Beasts! Beast On!"

The Gekirangers transformed into their fighting forms, surprising the Furious Five. However they had helmets to fit the shape of their heads and bodies, making a rather badass design.

"What the? Who are you guys?" said Mistress Tigress.

"We are the Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger! Sorry we never told you of this earlier!" said Geki Red "Now guys let's fight!"

"This body swells with infinite energy! Unbreakable Body, GekiRed!"

"With daily purification, polishing the heart! Honest Heart, GekiYellow!"

"Techniques color this grand flower! Fantastic Technique, GekiBlue!"

"Excitement, my style, to the limit of my will! Iron Will, GekiViolet!"

"Polishing the talent, I cut open my future! Amazing Ability, GekiChopper!"

"Our blazing Geki is our proof of justice! Juken Sentai Gekiranger!"

The Furious Five did their own role call too with Po.

"Slashing through with claws of fury- Tigress!"

"The wise one- Viper!"

"Swinging from tree to tree- Monkey!"

"Perfect with balance- Crane!"

"Small but agile- Mantis!"

"The Dragon Warrior- Po!"

The Gekirangers and the Kung Fu Panda protagonists began to fight the Rinshis and some of the cult's martial art priests. They were all now at the huge grounds taking their fight there.

"Geki Nunchucku!"

Geki Red exhibited his nunchucks against the Rinshis while Po helped him. Po and Geki Red fought side by side.

"Geki Tonfas!"

Both Geki Blue and Geki Yellow used their tonfas to knock down some of the worshipers down cold while beating hard the Rinshis.

"Now feel the real power of a wolf demon!" said Geki Violet as he did some ferocious attacks, howling like crazy.

"Now just for now, Geki Chopper is a real rhino!" said Geki Chopper as he impaled some of the Rinshis with his horn.

"You challenge Tai Lung don't you? Now you will see my extra power!"

"Tai Lung, now show them what power I have granted you!" said Pachachamac XIII.

* * *

><p>To the surprise of the Furious Five, Tai Lung revealed that he had dark energy within. As Po and the Furious Five tried to beat him, they were no longer a match for him. Tai Lung fired some deadly blasts.<p>

"Woah! Since when did he get that powerful?" said Po as he was knocked down flat.

"You can't get me!" said Tigress as she jumped but she too was knocked down by Tai Lung's new strength.

"This is the new and improved Tai Lung!"

"We must join forces" said Viper.

"I couldn't agree any more. What do you say Jan?" said Po.

"That would be wakiwakiwaki! Now everyone prepare the Gekiranger-Furious-Panda attack!"

The Gekirangers, the Furious Five and Po all positioned together to execute a team attack. The beast energies strengthened the Furious Five and Po, the Gekirangers with their animal forms released a tremendous roar.

"Impressive but not enough to bring me down!" said Tai Lung.

But as Tai Lung tried to attack, the Gekirangers and Furious Five released energies right into Po's body.

"I am the Dragon Warrior Po! Now taste my Gen Juken!"

Po started charging on Tai Lung, mauling the evil snow leopard anthropomorphic character silly. The Gekirangers and Furious Five joined in, sending Tai Lung flying away.

"We did it!" cheered the Furious Five, Po and the Gekirangers.

But as they were cheering, Tai Lung was enlarged into his giant self.

"So you think it's over? Now I Tai Lung can grow giant to crush you all!"

"Woah! He's grown! How do we beat him?" said Tigress.

"I think I can do it! Hwaya!" said Po as he did a flying attack, only to find himself swatted away.

"We'll deal with this! You'll see a wakiwakiwaki fight!" said Geki Red.

"Come-Come-Beast!"

* * *

><p>The Geki Beasts namely the Geki Tiger, the Geki Cheetah and the Geki Tohja. Geki Violet and Geki Chopper were with the Furious Five, helping any captives free.<p>

"So you got giant robots, so what? You're no match for me!" said Tai Lung as he did some leaping and attacking with such ferocity.

"Woah!" said Geki Red "That's not wakiwakiwaki!"

"We have to concentrate." said Geki Yellow "Now here he comes."

"One… two… three…" said Geki Blue.

As Tai Lung did a leap attack, this time the Geki Touja countered the attack with a foot grab.

"What the? This is impossible!" said Tai Lung.

"Now take this!" said the Gekirangers as they flung Tai Lung towards his castle.

"Now let's finish him!" said Geki Red "Use the Geki Waza!"

The Geki Touja did the Geki Waza attack, spinning very fast and finally destroying Tai Lung.

"Curse you Gekirangers! I would have remained to rule the Valley of Peace!" said Tai Lung before he exploded.

"We did it! We saved the people!" said the Gekirangers.

Pachachamac XIII and Trixie both escaped, disappointed.

* * *

><p>At the Jade Palace, Master Xi Fu, the Furious Five, Po and the Gekirangers had their respective bow.<p>

"That team up was wakiwakiwaki and so were you all!" said Jan.

"We also thank you." said Po "Oh I just felt so great having that mysterious energy in you!"

"Zai jian! (Goodbye in Chinese)" said the Gekirangers to Po, Master Xi Fu and the Furious Five.

"I hope we all meet again. Oh, here are the documents that the cult wanted so badly." said Master Xi Fu.

"Secrets of ancient kung fu… good this never fell into their hands." said Retsu.

"We thank you for that." said Tigress "Until then."

Just then the Gekirangers heard the voice of Takeru from the air.

"Gekirangers, we'll open the portal for you now. It's time to return!" said Takeru.

A portal opened, creeping out Po.

"What is that?" asked Po.

"Well we're going back to our world. Farewell." said Jan.

"And the next time we meet, we'll definitely have a wakiwakiwaki time." said Jan.

The Gekirangers entered the portal, leaving the Valley of Peace.

* * *

><p>The Gekirangers finally stepped out of the realm of Kung Fu Panda and into the real world. They were once again turned into human form. Master Xi Fu greeted them. The Shinkengers finally awakened from their meditation.<p>

"Woah that was really something." said Takeru "I feel really tired."

"I guess we should go back for some rest." said Mako.

"I don't think I can make good sushi for now." said Genta with a funny expression.

"Well guys, you made it." said Wesley "Mako, thanks for being their team support."

"You're welcome." said Mako "Well Wesley, so where are we eating tonight with everyone?"

"Uh… well I could arrange dinner with the Gekirangers." said Wesley.

"Wow that adventure was wakiwakiwaki!" said Jan.

"Well we're back to normal." said Ran.

"That was really badass." said Gou.

"Let's call it a day, for now." said Retsu.

"Crud, I can't believe that hot chick was a villain…" said Ken with a twisted face.

"As said, beauty can be deceptive." said Master Xia Fu "I'm glad you protected them. But I must now instruct Spongebob with better karate and alertness skills so he can pass his driving exam. May I borrow one of your suits then?"

"Really? Cool! Of course you may borrow Master Xia Fu!" said Sandy.

"Thanks Gekirangers." said Wesley "Oh wait, I have to go back to work. Thanks again Gekirangers."

"Oh wait, SGS calls for me too." said Jimmy "Bye."

"Bye Jimbo." said Wesley "Okay guys, thanks for all you did. Master Xia Fu, I wish you can send me more videos of your kung fu footage because I just love intense action."

"If you wish." said Master Xi Fu.

"We'll have dinner together sometime." said Jan "Of course it'd be wakiwakiwaki if it were at Ryou's place!"

"That I do agree." said Wesley.

Wesley began to walk out with the Shinkengers riding their group van. Wesley was driving while thinking he could be getting closer to Mako than he thought. However he had his thoughts on Addie, fearing a love triangle was on the way. Poor Addie isn't very aware of the problem that could very soon hit her.

* * *

><p>Somewhere at the seashore, the Go-ongers were now rescuing an injured Squidward from some Ugatz and Krabbots, a batch of robots that Batcheed created that looks like Mr. KRabs. Spongebob and Patrick are there too, wearing their water helmets joining in the battle.<p>

"We can't let Squidward die." said Spongebob.

"Don't worry Spongebob we'll save him." said Go-on Red "Road Saber!"

"Go Engine Sentai Go-onger!" said Spongebob and Patrick cheering.

"Whatever!" said Go-on Silver "Let's just get this done and over with!"

The Go-on Wings were defeating the Krabbots. Go-on Silver and Go-on Gold managed to protect Squidward.

"Here's some water. He needs it." said Go-on Blue "But first, we must take him for first aid."

"Thanks guys." said Squidward "Well I may be saved by Spongebob and Patrick but anything's better than that stupid cult… oh…."

"Just hang in there." said Go-on Silver.

"Thanks Super Sentai, Mr. Krabs was wrong about you." said Squidward.

As the adventures of Super Sentai and Nickelodeon go on, what surprises will await them in their merged worlds and what braneworlds are there left to discover? Stay tuned!

* * *

><p>Closing note:<p>

Well I did think that by killing Tai Lung, I really gave the villain what he deserved as he was a really frightening villain. Also Ryou's cameo here is done on purpose because Dairanger was a Chinese-based series and then Gekiranger was too. Okay maybe some will say Maskman is too although Maskman was more on the mixed side. Also I still am working on how the messy love polygons can go as well. I just hope I can get over my writer's block and do better.


	8. Demolition Greedy

Author's note:

Well I did get my first review from a guest but it was more of a news update than one. I was thinking of more wacky Sentai episodes I'm making on my own, not ever since I took a solo flight in writing this fic. Also the title "Demolition Greedy" is a pun on "Demolition Derby" and I based it loosely on the episode "Demolition Doofus" in Spongebob where Mrs. Puff went insane for awhile. Also I had help from GokaiSailorMoon for this chapter due to severe burnouts that I've suffered and two, real life writes plot in here. Somebody is getting written off because I don't want this fic to become as any sensible writer would call it as a _HORRIBIFUCUS BAD HATE FIC!_ And also this is the first true Spongebob/Go-onger crossover.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 8- Demolition Greedy<strong>

At the strange underwater realm of Bikini Bottom where there's even a beach underwater, Spongebob can be seen taking his boating exam. However compared to the previous episodes of Spongebob and that his creator never made him pass his driving test hence it could have led to a nuclear Armageddon, he had finally passed his test by learning to drive safely. Mrs. Puff finally puffed up, excited and happy. The Go-ongers were using Jimmy Neutron's underwater breathing devices.

"Yipee! Now Spongebob is off my back after all these years!" said Mrs. Puff happily.

"Did I pass?" asked Spongebob still afraid.

"See for yourself…" said Sosuke who pointed out the undamaged city, the safe path that Spongebob had mastered after being freed from his drugging by Mr. Krabs which led him to blind loyalty.

"WOOHOO! I finally passed the test!" said Spongebob feeling the victory after having failed the boating test 20 plus times or more he finally succeeded and learned to drive safely.

"Yipee!" said Mrs. Puff "Now I'm free from Spongebob! HORRAY!"

Spongebob lined up to get his boating license and took the picture with the Go-ongers, who taught him to drive safely. Patrick was with Hant and Squidward was with Hiruto in the picture. Both Hiruto and Squidward both wore their trademark sad faces.

"I don't know what to say Spongebob but congratulations." said Squidward.

"Thanks Squidward." said Spongebob.

"I still have to thank the Go-ongers for saving me from those Krab Bots. I wonder what Mr. Krabs is up to." said Squidward.

"DUH…" said Patrick.

"I have to call our latest agent, Tomas Cruz… he says he was arriving from the Philippines to participate with us. In fact, we might even go to his country soon to promote Super Sentai spirit back to its people." said Sosuke.

"Meanwhile I'm going back to my pineapple house to watch Kamen Rider Kabuto!" said Spongebob.

"Yeah Kamen Rider Kabuto!" said Patrick.

"I'd be home watching Kamen Rider OOO…" said Squidward "And I'll learn to play a few Tokusatsu songs on my clarinet."

"Maybe I should try watching Kamen Rider Kiva which Danny Fenton likes so much. See you later Patrick…" said Spongebob.

"Kiva's a classic… he sure has good taste." said Squidward "Goodbye."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Los Angeles at the Prasangga Mansion, Steve was in it still having his dislike for Spongebob and lashing it like that about it, despite the fact that Spongebob and Patrick have returned to their senses after they were de-drugged. Also, he was thinking of a way to woo the gorgeous Shelby Marx, a girl who appeared in i-Carly, though she resembled Tori Vega, they were not genetically related. She is a pretty Latin-American female boxer and now she was going to be the Grand Prix's muse for the Go-ongers, a group Steve had allied with after Addie turned down the offer.<p>

_I can't believe Spongebob passed his boating exam and is about to rule the world and Wesley chooses not to believe me on that… that double-crosser! Addie sings I've gone insane claiming that Spongebob will drown the world into a nuclear Armageddon. But look at the bright side. I will certainly win the heart of Shelby Marx the newest muse of the Go-ongers. No one can resist my charms and wealth. _said Steve as he took pride in his converted Hummer which he soon added a solid gold coating. He then ate a tasty dinner prepared by his chef.

"Young master here is dinner…" said the chef.

"Thanks." said Steve who was eating some beef steak and some salad.

* * *

><p>Addie was there with her family at their new apartment, reunited and no longer living with the Shinkengers. She was doing all she can to get keep her family together. She can be seen with her Pear Mac laptop, typing her next class report. She then got a call from Carly.<p>

"Oh hi Carly…" said Addie over her the phone.

Carly was at her house where the phone call was being done.

"Well how's the report? I really feel frustrated with this latest requirement…" said Carly.

"I'm doing just fine Carly. However I'd like to say but I feel sorry for people in California. I heard a demolition derby just suddenly got held but the government officials are powerless. I better call the Super Sentai…" said Addie.

"Oh and Takeru's decided to propose to you?" said Carly teasingly.

"Not about that. What I said is no joke." said Addie as he tried to hang the phone on Carly.

"Addie? Hello?" said Carly on the other line "She should stop denying about her crush on Takeru or these unusual tweets of Takeru on Twitter are all Addie… Addie.."

As Addie was getting close to everyone, Takeru had grown fond of her and so has Wesley. Mako had also grown attached to Takeru as well and so has Addie. A potential love dodecahedron could happen as a love triangle between Takeru and Wesley for Addie can attract more people as well as the love triangle between Addie and Mako for Takeru. Apparently, Trixie had developed a crush on Wesley as well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the LJH Grocery's living quarters, Wesley was now watching the evening news, where Takeru (Maskman) appeared to talk about the evils of the demolition derby. Wesley was spiraling into insanity with news of emerging demolition derbies. He always hated derbies as much as he hated skinflint people like Mr. Krabs.<p>

"Hey isn't that the other Takeru (Maskman) from Hikari Sentai Maskman?" said Wesley.

"It is no doubt. I remembered him during the Legend War with the Zangyack before we gave up our powers momentarily and later regained it after the Gokaigers gave up the ranger keys to all their rightful owners." said Takeru.

While interviewed, Takeru (Maskman) was talking on TV about the dangers of demolition derbies and why people should not endorse them. Once the famed Red Mask, he eventually reached a point in his life where the younger generation of Super Sentai would take over.

"As the manager of Sugata Racing Team, what do you have to say about this sudden rise of demolition derbies and the gambling they involve?" said the reporter.

"All I say is they are pretty dangerous to racers and not to mention it's not wholesome fun. People bet by the millions or by the billions because it's such a risky game. Losers either pay lots of cash or crash, either way it's horrifying." said Takeru (Maskman).

"What do you have to say about the current rise of this demolition derby and its champion, this anthropomorphic whale from Bikini Bottom named Pearl Krabs?" asked the reporter.

"It's a pity that there are so many young people misled and entering this evil derby ran by that skinflint Eugene Krabs who is violating laws on safety and money. What happens is that Pearl challenges them and they bet millions of dollars. Sad to say, this is an overspending society and some have even lost their lives because of such foolishness. I believe that the Go-ongers can stop them." said Takeru (Maskman).

_This is not good. If the derby does succeed, the cult will have enough finances. Spongebob and Patrick as our new defense force won't stand a chance… and I wonder if the Go-ongers could stand a chance too against that monster of a whale. Also I'm just getting concerned about Steve souring up over Spongebob and Patrick joining the side of good. It's not good for his health to lash it out just like that! _said Wesley.

Wesley had remembered his dreams of what seemed to be his future self in the year 2019 telling him, "He must pass." to prevent a dystopian future. And "he must pass" is none other than Spongebob and now the visions of a vague dystopian future had disappeared.

* * *

><p>It was getting late and Steve can be seen sleeping while dreaming of Shelby. He had a nightmare of Spongebob becoming a dangerous universal dictator, unleashing undersea monsters to destroy the world and he became the only hero to stop the "satanic sponge". Just then he saw Spongebob in his dreams kidnapping Shelby attempting to eat her up. In that dream also, every Kamen Rider and Super Sentai who tried to fight Spongebob were defeated by his army of robots that resembled him.<p>

"You won't have Shelby! I will rule all of reality, corrupt the youth never letting them known about Japanese superheroes like the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai and you'll never get your girl back as well! She's now going to die as your cost for defying me! Mwahahahaha!" said Spongebob who had become an evil world dictator in his dream.

"Help me Steve…" said Shelby crying as Spongebob held her hostage.

Steve dreamt that he soon gained super powers and became a Kamen Rider.

"Henshin! Kamen Rider Prasangga!"

Steve then became his very own themed Kamen Rider with a chest symbol of Spongebob being banned. He had a shades-like visor, a bright red colored armor with streaks of black.

"What? Impossible!" said Spongebob.

"I am Kamen Rider Hummer! Prepare to meet your maker Spongebob! Go to the deepest Hell forever!"

Kamen Rider Hummer began to beat the army of robots. Spongebob then got scared.

"Now Spongebob it's your turn to die!" said Kamen Rider Hummer.

"No please spare me! Waaaahhhh!" said Spongebob teary eyed.

"You have corrupted the minds of children with fake stuff; you don't let us see the real deal that is Super Sentai. Now taste my justice." said Kamen Rider Hummer.

He released a rider kick at Spongebob's face, defeated him and saved Shelby.

"No!" screamed Spongebob as he exploded into nothing.

"Steve my hero…" said Shelby.

Spongebob was destroyed in his dreams.

"Shelby will you marry me?" asked Steve.

"Of course Steve. I will… I will…" said Shelby.

Steve woke up, confident that he was going to win Shelby's heart.

* * *

><p>Just as said, the evil cult had something to do with the rise of a wicked demolition derby. Batcheed had arranged to help Mr. Krabs with a demolition derby, to "keep the promise" of a feasible business that would supply Mr. Krabs with much "easy money" unaware that Doukoku had given orders to get rid of Mr. Krabs for stealing the temple funds and keeping them into his pocket while Pearl was using them to buy new stuff. The Bikini Bottomites in the scene were wearing their water helmets to allow them to breathe on the surface world.<p>

"How do you like the demolition derby we have planned de aru?" said Batcheed.

"Quite well Sir Batcheed." said Mr. Krabs "In fact thanks to Pearl risking her life, we are earning billions in just a week. In no time, we can manufacture an army of Pearlbots and Krabsbots to demolish the city and rebuild it in the image of our master Doukoku. Nyanyanyanya."

Mr. Krabs however was planning to keep the money for himself. He had no intention of sharing even the slightest cent to the organization as he more into worshiping money than he was for their cult's god Doukoku. He was humming the song, "Money, money, money…" as he loved money more than anything else, even his own daughter who he put at the risk just to gain more money.

"Daddy I want my money after I risk my life in that demolition derby!" said Pearl.

"Mr. Krabs where is my share in the cash?" said Plankton.

"None." said Mr. Krabs "This is all my money promised by the highest one. Here's wacky bucks!"

"You're cheap dad! I liked it better when Spongebob was on our side! At least he shared that money!" said Pearl.

"Never mention that name of that abominable traitor ever again!" said Mr. Krabs.

"Hey Mr. Krabs you forgot we have two traitors to deal with – Spongebob and Patrick and not just Spongebob! Not ever since they ate some curry, they betrayed us and joined the Super Sentai! Now they'll definitely destroy us!" said Karen.

"That's right." said Plankton "We must make those two morons and the Super Sentai pay or you will have to give me the Krabby Patty formula!"

"NEVER!" said Mr. Krabs "Now Pearl, be a good girl and demolish some more. Yer old man will destroy the Super Sentai and I get lots of money with counterfeit stuff I've been preparing!"

"Only if you give me money! I'm risking my neck for it! Oh nobody buys your fake stuff!" said Pearl.

"There." said Mr. Krabs.

"Just a dollar?! Grrrrr!" said Pearl "You're cheap dad! I want more! I want more! I risked my life to demolish all the contestants to pay us up!"

"Just give her more…" said Batcheed "Now Pearl, here's a million dollars that your cheap dad won't give you! Now be a good girl and demolish all those contestants de aru…"

"Thanks Sir Batcheed!" said Pearl "Yipee! Now I can go shopping later back in Bikini Bottom!"

"Grrr… are you sure about this?" said Mr. Krabs.

"Well if money could talk to you, they'll tell you to do the same thing!" said Batcheed.

"No! Anything but that!" said Mr. Krabs remembering the time he could talk to money.

"Now all I expect are the foolish Go-ongers or any Super Sentai to enter then we get rid of them in one fell swoop, de aru." said Batcheed.

Pearl began to jump up and down with glee causing quakes. She was happy that she has more money.

"Now stop that Pearl or you get roasted by the highest one de aru!" said Batcheed.

_Once these morons are dead, the highest one will bring better villains to help us with the mission of drowing the world into Gedou, de aru. _said Batcheed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Go-ongers have heard of the grand demolition derby and were given some instructions from the SPD to stop them. They were told to enter, break the rules and stop the derby once and for all – and that Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Plankton and Karen have been approved for deletion by the SPD for murder acts. Mrs. Puff, Spongebob, Squidward and Patrick were there wearing water helmets while Shelby appeared.<p>

"I can't believe Mr. Krabs has gone that far. It's time to change the Krusty Krab with new rules!" said Spongebob.

"It's awful if you ask me, he has built a temple in Bikini Bottom." said Squidward "We have to stop him before any more citizens of Bikini Bottom get sacrificed to Doukoku."

Suddenly a man with a black jacket and tan skin who resembled Kotaro Minami from Kamen Rider Black entered – his name is Tomas Cruz, a Filipino Super Sentai fan who made it possible for the Go-ongers to get a Filipino endorsement. He was a polite man, mature and was pretty modest. He was a friend of Wesley too, from the Philippines.

"Oh hi guys… here's the mushroom pizza you all ordered." said Tomas.

Just then Steve entered with his Hummer, now fully gold coated. It had the name Shelby written on its front, in an attempt to get her to be his wife.

"Woah… it's colored gold." said Shelby "What a car."

_Oh my, it's Kotaro Minami! _said Spongebob and Patrick.

Steve exited from his vehicle, closed the door and he was dressed rather fancily, after hearing that Shelby was going to be there. He had brought in some chocolates just for her.

"Of course Shelby, of course. It's because I've got taste." said Steve "And it's entering the demolition derby to stop Mr. Krabs, I've named it the Sweet Shelby."

"Named after me… how sweet." said Shelby.

"Of course, just wait 'til you see my fabulous mansion. It's also a rocketship… you won't regret dating me." said Steve as he showed a picture of his mansion.

"Chocolates? Is that for us?" asked Sosuke and Spongebob drooling.

"Nope… they're too good for everyone but they're good enough for… Shelby the sweetest girl I've ever seen." said Steve.

_What a braggart! _said Tomas as he noticed that Steve was bragging about his wealth and power to Shelby. Just then Tomas called, Tomas drew his PearPhone that was given to him by the Go-ongers for being their sponsor.

"Hello Wesley, oh how are you?" said Tomas who then walked out to chat with him.

Sandy was there, preparing the vehicles of the Go-ongers they could use in the demolition derby that Batcheed was holding with Pearl as its champion. They had the help from Sugata Racing who wanted to spill the end of that bloody derby once and for all.

"Well guys, I've prepared everything. There are airbags just in case you lose to launch you all to safety." said Sandy.

"Are you saying that we'll lose?!" said Squidward.

"Yeah right. Whatever…" said Hiruto.

"Oh we're sure winners!" said Spongebob.

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" said Sosuke imitating Spongebob.

"DUH…." said Patrick.

"Don't be overconfident Spongebob, you did after all repeatedly fail the boating exam until your most recent one!" said Mrs. Puff.

"Sorry Mrs. Puff." said Spongebob.

Bomper then moved in and he said, "Well, the demolition derby vehicle that Pearl has use Gaiarc technology. Be careful everyone. Many have even died in that derby."

"What in tarnation is Gaiarc, Bomper?" asked Sandy.

"They are an evil race who wants to pollute all the worlds, planets and dimensions they could. Right now, they are giving their technology to use" said Bomper.

"That's darn cruel!" said Sandy "Now to get ourselves registered into that prix and stop that monster of a whale from crushing people…"

"If we lose against his whale of a daughter Pearl, we get to pay a billion dollars… you know how greedy Mr. Krabs is!" said Squidward.

"He'll pay for what he did to me all these years of drugging me and others!" said Spongebob.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Go-ongers together with Tomas, Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward were now at Bikini Bottom, with the Go-ongers wearing water helmets. Sandy was about to train them with dummies while Mrs. Puff was screaming. Everybody had their safety suits on and to test their vehicles for their maximum efficiency.<p>

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" said Mrs. Puff as she nervously watched everyone test Sandy's vehicles on a demolition ring. A Pearl robot was provided for them all to practice on.

"You ready Sosuke?" asked Spongebob.

"Ready anytime Spongebob!" said Sosuke.

"Whatever…" said Hiruto and Squidward together.

"Remember fellas you will be competing against each other and not as a team as well as with other players. Pearl will be mighty reckless." said Sandy.

"Okay now let's get the time started…" said Tomas who prepared the stopwatch.

The Go-ongers, Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward began testing their machines to see if they were ready to demolish.

* * *

><p>At the Prasangga Mansion, Steve was preparing his proposal for Shelby. He had his Hummer loaded with various presents and even an <em>expensive diamond ring<em> so he could win Shelby's heart.

"Sir would you wish to practice with the Go-ongers for that demolition derby?" said the butler.

"No thanks. I can't believe those Go-ongers betrayed the Super Sentai by befriending Spongebob and Patrick." said Steve "On the other hand, I will be winning Shelby Marx's heart. Meanwhile…"

Steve's mansion revealed to have his own practice arena where cardboard cutouts of Spongebob and Patrick were made. He began to practice his hummer on the cardboard cutouts of Spongebob and Patrick, claiming them to be villains that will soon take over the world.

_Take that the two of you… I won't let you rule the world! _said Steve.

* * *

><p>Just then it was time for the next demolition derby with the Go-ongers, Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward entering. Steve entered as well, dashingly dressed in a suit. Shelby was there too.<p>

"Well Shelby, after I win, we'll have dinner together." said Steve.

"Don't be overconfident, many people perish in games like these. Be careful Steve." said Shelby.

"She's right." said Tomas "Besides, the injuries to fatalities poll are that high against that Pearl."

"You're just jealous that all the foxy ladies love my action. Besides I'm a surefire winner!" said Steve.

"Patrick! Look! It's time!" said Spongebob.

"Uhhhh…" said Patrick and Hant.

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" said Spongebob.

"Focus everyone and don't lose focus." said Renn.

"This could get rough." said Gunpei.

"Humuna humana!" said Hiruto and Squidward.

"Every one into your automobiles, the demolition derby will start in an hour. Once again, glory to the highest one and death to the Super Sentai who joined this game!" said Karen through the speakerphones.

"Well I hope Pearl goes down!" said Mrs. Puff.

"Now team don't forget to wear your Go-on suits!" said Sosuke "Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward don't forget your protective suits too!"

"Okey dokey!" said Spongebob who was glad to wear some protective spandex.

"Wow a replica of Hiruto's suit." said Squidward.

"DUH!" said Hant and Patrick.

* * *

><p>At the office, Mr. Krabs was showing counting money. Plankton was getting mad.<p>

"Where's my share Krabs? We agreed to share this money fair and square once we convert these to Bikini Bottom dollars!"

"Well then, all the money is mine and so is the Krabby Patty formuler. Now me whale of a daughter Pearl will make excellent demolition material." said Mr. Krabs "If you excuse me, it's almost time for me billionth dollar!"

"Ahem…" said Karen "Well it's time to start the demolition derby."

* * *

><p>Just then the Demolition Derby was about to start. At the audience ring, Shelby was in her cheer leading outfit with Saki and Miu. Although Pearl was a lady, they decided that Pearl was better off being dealt by men considering she is an anthropomorphic whale.<p>

"Saki, Miu… I'm glad you girls decided not to enter." said Shelby.

"Nope it was Mrs. Puff's decision." said Miu "She said while it's men to men and women to women but Pearl is quite an exception to the rule."

"I'm confident that one of them will beat Pearl." said Saki smiling.

"Well, let's see how this goes. But as far as concerned, things will get ugly." said Tomas.

Now it was time for Pearl to enter.

"Presenting the Grand Demolition Derby Champion… PEARL KRABS!" said Karen.

Pearl entered, looking mean and all. Other unidentified hooligans were there; ready to compete against the monstrous whale and her monstrous vehicle.

"Let's get radical!" said Pearl who started her engine and demolishing some contestants, sending their cars flying which included first, Patrick and Hant sending them flying off.

"WOAH! WOAH!" said Patrick and Go-on Green

"PATRICK!" shouted Spongebob.

"HANT!" shouted Go-on Red.

Patrick and Go-on Green who now reverted to being Hant were however cushioned by the air bags with a landing safety.

"Now who's next?!" said Pearl with a devilish laugh "Now all of you die!"

"Woah! No! No!" said Squidward and Go-on Silver as they saw the cars getting demolished.

"Looks like we'll have to break the rules Squidward! Let's ram that whale even if it means we're getting disqualified!" said Go-on Gold.

"I can't agree with you any more Go-on Silver." said Squidward.

Both Hiruto and Squidward were rammed off by Pearl's massive size. Just then it was Steve's turn to show off as he was easily beating some of the other contestants. He was doing quite well with his gold Hummer.

_Shelby will be mine, the trophy will be mine, I'll be the hero of the day. Spongebob and Patrick you two are goners, I'll be the hero to save the world from an apocalyptic future. _said Steve as he defeated a few hooligans at the demolition derby.

On the other hand Go-on Blue and Go-on Black were beating the competition hoping to lure any of the other contestants into Pearl.

"Brains work better than brawn…" said Go-on Blue.

"I know…" said Go-on Black as he tried to lure a group of skull crusher cars unto Pearl but Pearl proved to be too much of a destructive power.

"You can't beat me!" said Pearl "Bwahahahaha!"

Pearl rammed all the skull crushers, sending them flying off. They were all piled up.

"No! No! Our plan failed!" said Go-on Black.

"We still have another alternative… if we could lure her to bash on something instead!" said Go-on Blue.

* * *

><p>At the office, Mr. Krabs was weeping with tears of joy.<p>

"That's me girl…. making money for her pops." said Mr. Krabs.

"Eugene for the last time I need my share in this!" said Plankton.

"No Plankton, all this money is mine! In fact, money is even more important than me daughter Pearl." said Mr. Krabs.

"Mr. Krabs you crossed the line, you never keep your part of the bargain!" said Plankton.

"Well you better stop asking for money or I'm feeding you to me daughter Pearl!" said Mr. Krabs.

"NO!" shouted Plankton as he always had a hatred for whales.

* * *

><p>Back to the demolition derby, Steve was getting overconfident with his victory. But he was distracted by his hatred for Spongebob and Patrick that he was about to spiral into defeat.<p>

"Well you are going down next Spongebob!" said Steve as he attempted to ram Spongebob to make him lose.

"Woah! No! No! No! Stop! WAAAAAAHHHH!" said Spongebob as he was violently chased by Steve who was attempting to kill him and he was trying to make his escape from Steve's violent rage.

"How could Steve do that?" said Go-on Red puzzled "What the?"

However as Steve was attempting to kill Spongebob via ramming the latter with his vehicle, he ended up hitting both Go-on Black and Go-on Blue who were both lost but neither injured nor killed.

"There goes our only chances! Blast!" said Go-on Red.

"Sosuke, I dunno but Pearl is coming right at us!" said Spongebob who was exhausted after being chased by Steve.

"You're right!" said Go-on Red.

"Bwahahaha! Now just die!" said Pearl.

"Hey wait… now what did I learn…" said Spongebob who began to imagine the fact that Pearl is a huge whale with a huge demolition vehicle "I GOT IT!"

"Got what Spongebob?" said Go-on Red who began to drive like crazy trying to save himself.

"Sosuke! If ramming Pearl into cars won't work, what if we get her to ram into something instead. It may just work!" said Spongebob.

Steve showed his iron will and his determination to kill Spongebob once and for all.

"Not if I can help it! Die Spongebob!" said Steve as he was about to hit Spongebob again.

"Steve what are you doing?!" asked Go-on Red.

"Saving the world from Spongebob before he becomes a global dictator by 2019 and destroying you all Japanese superheroes that's what! You'll thank me for this!" said Steve as he drove his Hummer at full speed attempting to get rid of Spongebob.

"That's insane! Where do you get your ideas?" asked Go-on Red.

However Spongebob managed to drive away to safety and Steve hit across the wall.

* * *

><p>At the audience area, Shelby was suddenly shocked at Steve's actions. The defeated Go-ongers were also there, trying to recuperate from the trauma of fighting Pearl.<p>

"What the? I can't believe Steve could be… such a jerk!" said Shelby "And I thought he was so sweet."

"Anything wrong Shelby?" asked Saki.

"Are you blind Saki? Can't you see Steve was trying to kill Spongebob?" said Shelby.

"Crud… that can't be good." said Tomas.

"That's not smile smile!" said Saki.

* * *

><p>Back at the arena, Steve just rammed across the wall and he was forced to eject from his seat of his beautiful Hummer. He saw Pearl smash it into pieces as he was flung. He used the rocket functions of his seat while crying "MOMMY!"<p>

"Well you are the only last two left, people pay big bucks to see me demolish people!" said Pearl.

"There's one classic trick that never fails!" said Spongebob.

"What's that Spongebob?" asked Go-on Red.

"Some good old slime…" said Spongebob as he released some goo.

Spongebob released some goo from his car and Pearl's vehicle run into the goo. Go-on Red was so angry he smashed the back of Pearl's vehicle sending her out of balance.

"We did it Spongebob! Let's not care about being eliminated as long as we get these people deleted as Special Police Dekaranger commands!" said Go-on Red.

"Right you are Sosuke!" said Spongebob "Now let's ram it!"

"You haven't seen the last of me!" said Pearl.

"Not anymore!" said Go-on Red and Spongebob who used their vehicles to ram Pearl's vehicle so hard she was sent reeling into the air.

"WAAAHHHH!" said Pearl as her vehicle was reeling into the air. Pearl was sent from a very high sky dive which may take her some time to go down.

"Spongebob you take care of the crowd and Sandy Cheeks will arrive in a zippy, I'll deal with Steve later. Right now, me and the Go-ongers will deal with that greedy Mr. Krabs!" said Go-on Red.

"Ai ai Captain!" said Spongebob.

* * *

><p>Just then an army of Pearlbots and Krabsbots appeared. Mr. Krabs' image appeared on the monitor.<p>

"You may have defeated me darling daughter Pearl but you'll never get me most important thing. Me money! Me billions! Now you are all going to die! Now prepare to die! This show will have additional one thousand dollars per head for this!" said Mr. Krabs.

"What a scumbag! He never cares even for his daughter." said Go-on Red "Let's finish this but first… role call!"

"Mach Full Force! Go-on Red!"

"Just Correct! Go-on Blue!"

"Smile Blooming! Go-on Yellow!"

"Doki Doki Delight! Go-on Green!"

"Dash Dynamic! Go-on Black!"

"Pressing forward on the Road of Justice! Engine Sentai Go-onger!"

"Break the Limit! Go-On Gold!"

"Sparkling World! Go-On Silver!"

"Take Off! Go-On Wings!"

"Here comes the Krabsbots." said Go-on Red "Positions everyone… we're going into Mr. Krabs' clones then enter into his office to delete him!"

They were now determined to stop Mr. Krabs once and for all. Go-on Yellow and Go-on Silver now joined them.

"Okay team let's stop Mr. Krabs at all costs but first let's beat up these robots!" said Go-on Red as they beat up the Krabsbots.

"We're done cheering, now we're fighting." said Go-on Silver.

"We'll definitely end Mr. Krabs for good." said Go-on Yellow "Smile, smile!"

"Road Saber! Saber Spin Crash!" said Go-on Red as he attacked some of the Krabsbots.

"We need heavy artillery to deal with the Pearlbots! Garage Launcher!" said Go-on Blue "Launcher Starter!"

"Racing Bullet! Bullet Crash!" said Go-on Yellow as she used her move on some Krabsbots.

"Bridge Axe. Axe Touring." said Go-on Black as he cut through some Pearlbots.

"There's more coming! Cowl Laser, Laser High Beam!" said Go-on Black as he used the laser beam to destroy the Pearlbots and Krabsbots.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the stadium, Steve was getting all frantic that he lost. He could not believe it either that Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward were helping people.<p>

"Crud I failed to save the world from Spongebob. Oh Shelby please don't get upset! I'll save the world somehow from Spongebob and we can both live in a beautiful mansion as we get married." said Steve.

"Steve I thought you were a nice guy and all but you are just a jerk! How could you attempt to murder Spongebob?" said Shelby as she slapped his face.

But as Shelby was angry, Pearl was still hurling into the air. Tomas on the other hand, was prepared to call the Special Police Dekaranger just in case something happened.

* * *

><p>Back to the Go-ongers, they were now storming into Mr. Krabs' office. Inside the office, Mr. Krabs was attempting to pack his money. He realized his battle was lost.<p>

"Oh money! Daddy ain't gonna leave ya! Mwa! Unlike my daughter Pearl who made me lose all me bets in one day… you will never disappoint me!" said Mr. Krabs as he was trying to make off with all his money.

"Mr. Krabs forget about the money, we better get out of here!" said Plankton.

"That's right Mr. Krabs…" said Karen.

"Karen's right…" said Plankton.

"No! No!" said Mr. Krabs as he pressed the button to seal everyone in "If the money ain't gonna get out then neither are we! Ha ha ha ha!"

"You've crossed the line Krabs!" said Plankton "Now if that's how you'd play it, I'm taking away your formula."

Plankton now held the Krabby Patty formula in his hand.

"NO NOT ME FORMULA!" said Mr. Krabs as he attempted to chase Plankton while confused between his formula and the money.

But just as Mr. Krabs was done packing his money, Pearl together with her vehicle were about to crash into the office but it was still at a far distance. Just then the Go-ongers barged into the office, ready to face Mr. Krabs. They had defeated the army of robots and were about to kill Mr. Krabs.

"No! Not the Super Sentai!" screamed Mr. Krabs as he was about to escape with his money.

"Okay Go-ongers do your worst!" said Plankton "I may be puny but…"

"Here's my worst!" said Go-on Red as he stepped on Plankton who survived.

"OUCH!" said Plankton.

"Give it up Mr. Krabs, it's over!" said Go-on Red drawing his Road Saber, ready to kill Mr. Krabs.

"You're one despicable crab! You're no smile-smile!" said Saki.

"Please spare me Go-ongers I'll do anything… ANYTHING!" said Mr. Krabs crying like he was pleading to the Flying Dutchman for his life, ignoring his daughter was launched into the sky.

"Enough Mr. Krabs!" said Go-on Black "You're already approved for deletion for a lot of cases of cheating people out of their money, killing people just so you can have their money and employee abuse. Now Spongebob and Patrick will definitely run the Krusty Krab better than you will and change Squidward to a way better person!"

"What a baby!" said Plankton "Okay Go-ongers we're gonna fight."

"Plankton! We better escape… something is about to hit this way!" said Karen.

"What now? Can't you see I'm dealing with the Go-ongers?!" said Plankton.

"Pearl is about to crash! I can see it!" said Karen.

"You're too despicable Mr. Krabs. You love money than your own daughter!" said Go-on Yellow.

But before they could move on him, Pearl and her vehicle finally were near impact. The Go-ongers could see her visibly.

"DADDY HELP!" said Pearl crying out loud.

"Sweet Neptune! No not my money!" said Mr. Krabs as he was attempting to protect his money from Pearl who was about to crash into them. Karen and Plankton were embracing each other.

"I love you Karen." said Plankton.

"I love you Plankton." said Karen.

"Team emergency evade!" said Go-on Red "Meteorite impact, it's Pearl!"

Pearl and her vehicle finally crashed into the office area exploding, finally killing Pearl, Mr. Krabs, Plankton and Karen in one impact while the Go-ongers took cover. It was the end of the four villains. The Go-ongers soon were out of their spandex uniforms after they evaded the impact. Mr. Krabs and Pearl were seen as lifeless corpses, Karen was in bits and pieces and Plankton was squished real good.

"Well after all, Pearl did fly too high into outer space, pretty weird physics we have here… but does make sense the higher the altitude, the harder the fall and upon entry to the Earth's atmosphere, blazed her up and boom!" said Renn.

"Just be quiet already!" said the Go-ongers.

* * *

><p>The Go-ongers got out of the destroyed office and were back at the stadium to meet up with the others. Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward and Sandy met up with them.<p>

"So did you deal with Mr. Krabs?" asked Spongebob.

"Actually he's died together with Pearl, Plankton and Karen." said Go-on Red "Enough talk, let's get out of this place now. It's is starting to crumble with all the battle we did!"

"We gotta get out of here!" said Squidward.

Just then Shelby suddenly tripped over a rock.

"Aaaaahhhh!" screamed Shelby as she fell down.

"Don't worry Shelby I'll save you my love!" said Steve who was trying to show off. However he tripped off as well.

Tomas came to catch Shelby from her fall.

"My hero." said Shelby.

"You're welcome." said Tomas.

"I may be a tough girl doesn't mean I don't fall." said Shelby.

Just then Steve stood up angry at Tomas.

"Hey stay away from my girl!" said Steve as he went near Shelby "Come on Shelby, what about dinner?"

"No thanks." said Shelby as she slapped Steve very hard a second time "I don't' want to date with a jer like you!"

"That's right. I'll deal with you for sure. From now on, we the Go-ongers will no longer have any more business deals with you!" said Sosuke.

"You double-crossers! How could you let the world fall into the hands of that Spongebob Squarepants! I saw the apocalyptic future happen! You got to believe me!" said Steve.

"Guys let's not argue! This place is falling apart!" said Spongebob.

"He's right. Let's get out of here!" said Mrs. Puff.

"No choice… time to use teleportation!" said Sandy.

* * *

><p>The Go-ongers together with Steve, Tomas, Shelby, Spongebob, Patrick, Mrs. Puff and Squidward were now safe. Some of the defeated demolition derby contestants who were tied up by Sandy behind the scenes can be seen. The cops were there too arresting other hooligans who were involved.<p>

"We're turning ourselves in to the cops…" said one of the bad boys.

"I hope you boys will learn your lesson." said Sandy.

"We don't have all day. The Dekarangers still have other things to do." said one of the cops as the derby contestants were arrested.

Just then a phone call came from Hoji to Sosuke. Sosuke placed it on loud speaker.

"Good work Sosuke and to you all Go-ongers." said Hoji "Now that the derby is over, we can focus on stopping the cult's other activities."

"Any time Hoji, any time!" said Sosuke.

Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward and Mrs. Puff were with their water helmets while Sandy appeared there too.

"We'll be going back to where we came from!" said Spongebob.

"That's right we'll miss you Go-ongers. Wait it's almost time for Kamen Rider Wizard! Woohoo!" said Patrick.

"We'll be going back to Bikini Bottom…" said Mrs. Puff "Farewell Go-ongers and thanks for helping Spongebob pass his boating test!"

"What in tarnation… I forgot it's time for Kamen Rider Wizard on TV!" said Sandy.

"Oh my I should get to work on making my Kamen Rider themed garden and Kamen Rider themed cars." said Mrs. Puff.

"Oh wait Bomper is calling us… we got to go. See you later!" said Sosuke who suddenly forgot about what Steve did as a result of his being absent-minded.

* * *

><p>At one of the cult's many headquarters, one can see the business executives have a meeting on the matter of Mr. Krabs' failed demolition derby. The attendants were Basco and Remy both wearing Armani suits while Vicky, Trixie and Veronica wore black gowns with low cut cleavages discussing what could be their next plans.<p>

"Apparently losing Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Plankton and Karen was no big loss as much as losing Janilga and Francis. Besides, the stadium was insured for millions of dollars for our cult to use. Whatever it is, we have top cult followers in various positions even within the government maybe we can ban the Super Sentai's existence from the public." said Trixie.

"That will be a lot of money for all of us. As said, we can claim the Krabs' estate's wealth and the Krabby Patty while we must get rid of Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward for betraying us to the side of the Super Sentai." said Remy.

"Apparently we didn't need to abort Mr. Krabs, he got aborted by circumstances." said Veronica.

"Well any more brilliant plans?" said Basco "Besides, there's a little bit of a date I might want to attend to with Vicky… and an old friend to deal with together with his new friends."

"If it involves killing that TWERP, I'd gladly do it!" said Vicky drawing her sword "Now then, only if I could really fight any of the Super Sentai…" as she slashed through various images of the Super Sentai figures.

"WOAH! What a girl!" said Basco.

"That's good… the unpopulars must go. Oh wait, Wesley is mine…" said Trixie.

"And I can have Takeru." said Veronica.

"Once again, to the highest one." said Basco preparing a toast to all his fellow cult members.

At the back was Yatsudenwani who was captured by the cult for whatever insidious scheme they were planning.

* * *

><p>Steve's driver arrived with his limousine hoping to impress Shelby into becoming his. Just then Tomas came near Shelby, with some genuine interest in her.<p>

"Let's ride into the sunset shall we Shelby?" said Tomas preparing his helmet and motorcycle. Shelby wore the helmet on.

"Sure…" said Shelby as she rode on the back of Tomas' motorcycle, holding his hips "Then we can have dinner at Chinatown at Ryou's restaurant."

"Wesley says it's a good place." said Tomas "Let's go shall we?"

"Shelby, don't you want to ride my golden limousine that's worth USD 10,000,000,000,000? It's fully air-conditioned, insured, I have 20,000,000 songs of love in my newest PearPhone and all the comforts compared to that cruddy Yamaha motorcycle of his. Also I'd date you to a fancy French restaurant for a woman as elegant as you, plus I have a 24 karat diamond ring for you." asked Steve with a smug face.

"No thanks!" said Shelby as she turned down Steve and punched him hard that he got knocked off. Tomas and Shelby finally rode off into the sunset for a date after Steve fell out of balance.

"Shelby! Shelby!" said Steve as he tried to chase her. Steve tried to run but fell down into the ground, still crying over his loss.

"SHELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Steve cried out to the top of his voice but to no avail, Shelby had ridden off with Tomas into the sunset leaving him heartbroken.

"Are you okay young master?" asked the driver as he saw Steve crying out loud.

"No I'm not…" said Steve wiping away his tears "I'll withdraw my subjects first then we're setting the rocketship mansion to set course for Hawaii."

"Roger!" said the servants who were with him.

_Could it be he's leaving because of Shelby… what a baby! _said the driver mocking him inwardly.

Now what adventures do await the Super Sentai? Stay tuned.

* * *

><p>End note:<p>

So there you have it! I just thought that Spongebob may be getting annoying but writing him as a villain with Patrick and killing them off his one jerk move. In the case of Spongebob not passing his boating test, I believe the gag is getting TOO OLD so I let him, so he doesn't have to snap at his creator and letting him pass fair and square. Me and GokaiSailorMoon decided to get rid some of the old clichés while maybe, Patrick can remain moronic while Squidward can become less grouchy. And I dare say that Go-onger and Spongebob are just as silly except characters as said, "Let your characters improve making them fall too many times for the sakes of laughs is silly ad unnecessary."

For the four characters here were killed by me because I just thought of this- Mr. Krabs had crossed the moral event horizon quite a number of times (like his illegal schemes to own more money or to avoid spending it which can be seen in later Spongebob episodes) even Spongebob has gone nuts and two, Pearl is just too much of a bad example. So aside from Karen and Plankton, Krabs and Pearl are deaths long overdue imo. So I do hope my new writing partner helps me up with better ideas for the next episodes and two, to promote Super Sentai through other means without being a horrible jerk. Spongebob may be a show I dislike due to the annoying people in it (ex. Patrick, Mr. Krabs) that I really need to chill out over the bad turn Spongebob as a show got into lately.

Also the idea of Tomas Cruz riding off with Shelby Marx into the sunset was taken from the rather out-of-character V3 riding with RX's crush into the sunset for the Kamen Rider SD OVA.

As for right now, if you've noticed why my fan fics have gone slow or soured bad, it's because I'm suffering from an **extreme burnout** which was worsened by me overreacting over Spongebob.


	9. Victorious Pirates in Yerba

Author's note:

This is sort of a "sequel" to the Victorious Locked Up movie. Okay, quite much canon is tossed aside because this is a crossover of two unrelated worlds. So a new OC is created namely Joe Hayasaka who enrolls in Hollywood Arts. I also provided some fandom pairing for Power Rangers fans who enjoy Super Sentai. Well I might actually give credit to NJB's "Angels of Salvation" for one scene here that I've made even more blazing- proceed at own risk! Once again GokaiSailorMoon has given me the ideas and I integrated them.

Ideas of a Power Rangers/ Nickelodeon crossover (as long as nobody attempts to do anything silly like the Power Rangers being fans of Super Sentai, just let them be fans of Kamen Rider instead), Super Sentai vs. Disney as well as a Kamen Rider/Nickeloeon crossover are open for adoption, not for hate fic writing. Kamen Rider Kiva vs. Danny Phantom hopefully I'll be able to finish it before Christmas or New Year though not as a special or something but just a delightful present with two more chapters left- only if I could think what if Butch Hartman and Toshiki Inoue teamed up?!

There's a lot of random ship teasing here and the debut of Joe Hayasaka my new OC also so anybody who decides to adapt this story is free to remove my OCs and shipteases in their own version. Oh yeah if any ideas I've opened for adoption turns into a horrible hate fic, _I'd send a really bad review on it_.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 9- Victorious Pirates in Yerba<strong>

At the fictional land of Yerbia, the wicked Chancellor who had lost both eyes suddenly got an operation that recovered both his eyes with robotic ones that could shoot laser beams. Basco and Vicky were there, with their fellow cultists.

"It's a miracle, I can see again!" said the Yerbanian Chancellor.

"Indeed it is. Thanks to us, you'll be able to have your revenge on Tori Vega while I found an old 'friend' in Hollywood Arts to get even with… in fact I have the perfect torture set for them!" said Basco.

"We will provide you the equipment and all…" said Vicky "Just pledge the whole nation of Yerbia to the Society of Peace…"

"Deal." said the Yerbanian Chancellor shaking hands with Basco.

"Well Basco darling, let's torture those children we captured!" said Vicky.

"Very well said Vicky." said Basco.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the LJH Grocery Store, Wesley had just received a message from Spongebob and the Go-ongers. Wesley laughed his ass off reading the message and seeing pictures of the newly redesigned Krusty Krab, which was now called the Go-onger Burgers which was now becoming a better place, with a more cheerful Squidward while Patrick worked as the mascot. Some unidentified fish were now serving as Spongebob's crew.<p>

_Spongebob looks much better than the last time I saw him. Now Patrick's a mascot and Squidward's all cheery. All that vision of a dystopian future was prevented because the Go-ongers helped Spongebob to become a better driver, eventually getting his boating license and of course the death of Mr. Krabs was well deserved. _said Wesley with a smile.

* * *

><p>At Bikini Bottom, the Krusty Krab was remodeled into a two story fancy restaurant with the Go-onger design. The billboard had the Go-ongers with their picture. Patrick was working as the mascot.<p>

"Hello sir may I take your order?" said Squidward no longer a sourpuss considering Spongebob pays him well.

"May I have a Go-on Burger." said the customer.

"That would be a dollar." said Squidward with a smile "We need a Go-on Burger!"

A group of fry cooks can be seen preparing the delicious Go-on Burger. The Engine Sentai Go-onger theme in minus one was playing as the background music. The burgers were sold at just prices.

"Look at all the happy people, too bad Mr. Krabs was a bad fellow and I regret working for him. Now this is the only way I can repay the Go-ongers and pay for my sins. Oh wait, I've got to cancel my show to focus on helping everyone! Oh joy!" said Spongebob.

* * *

><p>Addie came in for the morning job with her bright cheery smile that brightens people up.<p>

"Good morning sir." said Addie.

"Oh good morning Addie." said Wesley.

Mako and Takeru can be seen decorating some flowers, just then Addie came in. Mako wanted to hide her feelings of insecurity as she saw Addie and Takeru growing closer as well, aside from her. Addie was getting in a near lovey-dovey motion with Takeru.

Just then Gai Ikari the cheerful Super Sentai fan boy entered the store. He had returned from the Zangyack Planet to study in Hollywood Arts, to promote the Super Sentai across the world as Kamen Rider was getting too overrated even by the Super Sentai teams themselves.

"Oh… it's the rest of the Shinkengers!" said Gai Ikari "Happy happy! I just so wanna get your autographs but I have something else more important!"

"So Gai how are things? You're going to Hollywood Arts right?" asked Wesley.

"Thaaaaat's RIIIIGHT!" said Gai Ikari "Oh yeah, so how's your decision we will supply you with the Ikari clan's special natto?"

"No thanks…" said Wesley "Most people here don't appreciate natto and I'll lose a lot of money."

"WWWHHYYY?!" asked Gai Ikari "Oh wait, I have to SCHOOOOLLL! Hollywood Arts here I come!"

* * *

><p>At Hollywood Arts at the start of a new semester, Tori was with Cat and Trina on the table. Trina had just made a violent reaction towards a call she received from Jonathan.<p>

"What? You are moving to Hawaii with Steve? That's it… we're over! How could you?!" said Trina.

"What happened Trina?" asked Tori.

"I can't believe Jonathan Kress decided to leave for Hawaii at the same time Steve did, not ever since your look-alike that female boxer named Shelby Marx ran off with some guy from the Philippines who looked like Kotaro Minami of Kamen Rider Black fame into the sunset to Chinatown. I forgot what his name was though, but all I knew he was an associate of the Go-ongers." said Trina.

"Lucky Shelby." said Tori "To be honest, I'm just unlucky guys want to use me. Ryder Daniels was the worst."

A new mysterious figure came in but not so mysterious. He looked like Gai Yuki but he was not Gai Yuki but rather the son of Gai Yuki and Ako Hayasaka born out of wedlock. Ako found herself pregnant shortly after Gai Yuki died and was raised by his mom _all alone these years. _He was now new to Hollywood Arts and looked much like his late father. His name is Joe Hayasaka, a shout-out of Joe Asakura in Gatchaman.

"Oh hi…" said Joe Hayasaka "So you must be Tori Vega. My name is Joe Hayasaka."

"Yes I am." said Tori blushing.

"I've been a fan of your song You're the Reason." said Joe Hayasaka.

"Thanks." said Tori "Oh wait wasn't your mother a J-Pop idol?"

"Yes I am, my mom is Ako Hayasaka. If you want translations of her music, I'll gladly give them to you." said Joe Hayasaka.

Just then Gai Ikari arrived, quite late for Hollywood Arts. At first he ended up bumping into Andre, Robbie and Beck were rammed. Jade showed her nasty side.

"Hey watch it!" said Jade.

Gai Ikari suddenly fell down and Trina was there to prevent his fall.

"Are you okay?" asked Trina.

"Oh thanks miss. I was already late. Wait I got to go to class!" said Gai Ikari.

_It's the cursed Gai Ikari my rival as I am to be the head of the Yuki clan! I won't let them defile my father's grave by his family's production of natto! He's been eating natto near that grave! _said Joe Hayasaka who began to picture Gai Ikari eating natto near Gai Yuki's grave. What was pretty creepy was that the military graveyard of the Sky Force where Gai Yuki was buried was relocated to America since the merger between Super Sentai and Nickelodeon.

"Uh Joe is anything the matter…?" asked Tori.

"Oh nothing." said Joe Hayasaka.

"That guy bothers you?" asked Tori.

"Yep and he always will! In fact, he's always been asking for my autograph too many times on behalf of my late father who's ghost he kept claiming he can't see…" said Joe Hayasaka.

Tori and Joe apparently started to have feelings for one another, only time will tell if they were meant for each other. Meanwhile as Gai Ikari scampered, Trina was blushing at a potential love interest… in Gai Ikari.

_That guy's a maniac… I love him! _said Trina.

* * *

><p>At Yerbania, Basco and the Yerbanian Chancellor prepared to attack America with high tech equipment. Basco revealed a new torture method in the existence of Yatsudenwani.<p>

"You said you had to deal with girls? Now let's see them deal with this." said Basco.

"You mean that? That's just a moronic crocodile monster." said the Yerbanian Chancellor.

"Not quite. He is a pervert. As you see, Tori Vega's pretty hot and this monster likes hot chicks and we can use him to punish the Victorious girls." said Basco "Observe."

Basco began to toss a copy of a pornographic magazine to where Yatsudenwani was caged.

"OH WOW LOOK AT ALL THE HOT CHICKS!" said Yatsudenwani.

"See? Now let's just be subtle and punish the girls." said Basco.

* * *

><p>It was time for lunch break and everybody was at the Hollywood Arts canteen. Gai Ikari was now bringing his family's special natto much to everybody's dismay except Trina's. Trina was getting to know Gai Ikari.<p>

"Hey there… oh I didn't know you like natto." said Trina.

"Of course, it's my family's specialty. The Ikari clan has been making natto for centuries since the Meiji era!" said Gai Ikari.

"Oh wow…" said Trina "That's cool! Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I am Trina Vega…"

"I am Gai Ikari!"

Just then Joe Hayasaka and Tori entered the room. To Joe Hayasaka, unlike his late father, he wasn't a playboy though he tends to play the rebel. Just then Trina began to hand over some natto.

"Gai this is my little sister Tori, hey who's this guy? He's hot… is he another of those bad guys again Tori? Oh here's some natto." asked Trina.

"To tell you the truth, I hate natto!" said Tori.

"Woah! Joe can you sign my shirt?!" said Gai Ikari with his funny expression.

"No." said Joe Hayasaka who was covering his nose, at the same time Tori was covering hers.

"WHHHYYY?!" said Gai Ikari.

"As I said I hate natto and other Gais. Now get lost!" said Joe Hayasaka.

* * *

><p>While it seemed to be a normal afternoon in Los Angeles, things weren't going to be as normal again. Addie can been going home from College. She ran into the gang of Victorious together with their new members Joe Hayasaka and Gai Ikari, although as usual there was some antagonisms of Jade to Tori as well as Joe Hayasaka to Gai Ikari.<p>

"Addie!" said Tori.

"Tori. I'm going to get back home as soon as possible." said Addie who then took the bus. She was humming merrily going back to the LJH Grocery Store, to get some supplies for her family.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the Yerbanian Airforce as provided by Basco finally arrived with the main ship known as the Yerbanian Chancellor's Revenge which was shaped like a winged horse. They were going to get even with the Victorious Gang for escaping.<p>

"Hey what's that?" said Trina.

"I don't know but OH MY that's… HUGE!" said Gai Ikari with his face all distorted.

"I don't know guys but I think it's awesome."

Just then the Yerbanian Chancellor was beamed down. To their surprise he was now having robotic eyes. He was Basco and Vicky.

"Hello girls long time no see!" said the Yerbanian Chancellor with a sinister grin "Thanks to the Society of Peace, I now have two robotic eyes that can make me shoot lasers!"

The Yerbanian Chancellor demonstrated his new abilities. Zgormins started to fill the place.

"Woah! Talk about crazy!" said Gai Ikari "Gokai Change!"

"Gokai Silver!"

_Wait Gai Ikari's a member of the Gokaigers? AWESOME! _said Trina Vega.

"Long time so see Gai Ikari…" said Basco "You should realize that you are still no match for me!"

Joe Hayasaka suddenly got beamed down his Ranger Key from Heaven from his father changing him into the new Black Condor.

"WOAH! You have the Jetman power! Awesome! Awesome!" said Gokai Silver.

"No time to get gushy Gai. If my dad sent it to me, he must have a purpose!" said Black Condor II.

"No matter, you people piss me off!" said Basco who transformed into his monster form "Now take this!"

As Gokai Silver and Black Condor II could beat the ass of the ZGormins, just then Basco's firepower was that deadly causing the two to de-morph. He managed to beat them up and Basco and Vicky were able to capture the gang.

* * *

><p>At the Golden Gate Bar in Heaven, Gai Yuki witnessed his son's failure.<p>

"What's the meaning of this? Why can't my son fight well?" asked Gai Yuki.

"He was raised by his mother Ako and not by you. Ako no longer engaged in fighting like you did three years prior to your death. You were a military officer after your days as a Jetman, she became a pop idol." said Clotho.

"Too bad." said Gai Yuki "Too bad I had to die."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at a new restaurant shaped like a galleon called the Gokai Diners ran by the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Addie and Mako can be seen learning new stuff. Mako was intending to make her cooking more edible as she did manage to improve from her horrid state, but Addie was apparently beating her which would probably diminish Mako's chances of Takeru picking her and increasing Addie's chances of Takeru picking her. The Gokaigers decided to stay on Earth for good for some silly reason the reader may want to imagine.<p>

"Well that's that." said Addie as she prepared her gyoza and beef rib noodles.

Mako was seen struggling quite a bit. She did however prepare sushi and sashimi though properly hinting there's more room for her improvement as well as some beef rib noodles. Doc then came in.

"Girls, looks like it's time I can judge your cooking to see where you improved." said Doc.

Doc began tasting everything they were cooking and gave his assessment.

"Well Mako there's always room to improve. At least you've done your sushi and sashimi well but your soup still needs some flavor. And as for Addie, she's really done it again despite her few initial failures in the past when it came to Asian cooking."

Mako was starting to get jealous in some way of Addie's big leaps which the latter was unaware of such. For Addie, she was confident with her dreams of becoming a normal bride. Just then Wesley and Takeru came in.

"Addie, Mako how's the cooking classes?" asked Wesley.

"Quite good." said Addie "Takeru, I did make some gyoza your favorite."

"Oh try my sushi Takeru!" said Mako.

"May I try?" asked Wesley.

"Sure." said Addie.

Takeru was seen eating more of Addie's gyoza over Mako's sushi, which was making Mako have some funny Anime effects on her face hinting her jealousy over Addie. Addie and Takeru were seemingly cheery with each other.

"Mako is anything the matter?" asked Wesley.

"No… nothing…" said Mako trying to hide her feelings.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Yerbania, the Yerbanian Chancellor's nation had gotten some improvement, only for the palace of course. The jails were now made really better than what they were in the special "Victorious Locked Up". Basco was now with Vicky, Remy and Trixie. Joe Hayasaka's cross changer and Gai Ikari's mobirate got confiscated by the Yerbanian Chancellor himself.<p>

"Well where's that torture you want to talk to me about? All I see here is a wide pit cell you people made now full of those girls who ruined me! Of course we are crucifying those guys tomorrow Monty Python style!"

"Patience." said Remy "Well your Excellency he's a highly perverted monster named Yatsudenwani. We won't release him until tomorrow."

A cell was revealed with Yatsudenwani in it reading Playboy.

"Oh wow what a babe!" said Yatsudenwani as he saw Trixie.

"Silence!" said Trixie as she pressed the button to release electric bolts at Yatsudenwani's body.

* * *

><p>Down at the pit cell, Tori and the girls were shaking in terror.<p>

"What's really awaiting us?" said Tori worried.

"Whatever it is, I am rough and tough!" said Trina.

"Besides you're always the cause of bad luck Tori. Maybe I should write a humiliating play for you!" said Jade.

"I dunno but shouldn't we be working together to get out of here?" asked Cat.

"Hey girls it's time for dinner!" said Trixie "Phe-ewww!"

Trixie brought bowls of natto for their food which Trina enjoyed eating.

* * *

><p>In the men's cell, the boys were also pretty much upset.<p>

"Why are we in prison, WHHHYYY?! But the natto tastes great though and so does the stinky tofu!" said Gai Ikari.

"Natto stinks like other Gais!" said Joe Hayasaka.

"At least they got the prison house better prepared than the last one." said Robbie.

"But the dark side is, it's now maximum security and it'd be hard to escape. The Yerbanian Chancellor now has a lot of outside help if you ask me." said Andre.

"I'm pretty worried about Jade and the others." said Beck.

"Guys, let's be optimistic about this. In fact, I'm prepared for the worst." said Joe Hayasaka.

"Oh Joe, could you sign my shirt before they decide to execute us tomorrow?!" said Gai Ikari begging.

"Nope." said Joe Hayasaka "I'd rather die than to sign the shirt of any natto lover!"

"WHHHYYY!?" said Gai Ikari.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Vega residence, Tori's parents were now crying. David and Holly realized that their children were captured by the Yerbanian forces who were seeking revenge. Wesley was with Takeru, Addie and Mako.<p>

"This is bad. Very bad." said Wesley "I guess we really do need help from the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger… especially that Gai Ikari is involved."

"That is so uncool with the Victorious Gang caught by the Yerbanian Chancellor or that he now has laser vision." said Addie pouting "Besides, I'd hate to be in their shoes but I am feeling like I'm in their shoes."

"I bet their cooking there is worse than mine before I improved." said Mako's.

"We'll have to rely on the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger… they have the vessel to enter Yerbania. We have no time to waste, they could get executed by day break." said Wesley.

* * *

><p>At the Gokai Galleon, the Gokaigers could not waste any time in their plan to rescue Gai Ikari. Marvelous and his folks were heading for Yerbania with Timmy and Tootie. Of course, they also had a score to settle with icky Vicky.<p>

"I wish we had a cloaking device." said Timmy.

All of a sudden, a cloaking device was set on the Gokai Galleon. It amazed Doc.

"Woah! Suddenly you wished for it and it appeared." said Doc.

"It's weird science." said Timmy.

"And Basco our old pal is there too back from the dead. Looks like the cult has designed to set reinforcements." said Marvelous.

"Marvelous, what about our date?" said Luka.

"This is our date." said Marvelous jokingly.

"I don't know what Gai Ikari could be feeling right now." said Ahim.

"Ahim, we'll definitely save him!" said Joe patting Ahim's shoulder.

Meanwhile Wesley and Takeru were preparing the craziest plan yet. They had brought Addie who had just done her homework on time, Mako, Jasmine, Ranru, Saki, Nanami and for the first time, Sakura's initial appearance to assist Ahim and Luka in a crazy scheme.

"Well girls you know the plan?" said Wesley "Oh by the way Sakura, what about you and me try to get to know each other!"

"No thanks." said Sakura who then bonked him at the head as Wesley attempted to flirt with her, as he was ready to let Addie go out of love.

"Smile smile." said Saki "We can do it."

* * *

><p>Just then it was day break and something was about to happen. A large coliseum was set and the Yerbanian Chancellor was now sitting on his throne ready to perform a Roman gladiatorial game. Gai Ikari, Joe Hayasaka, Andre, Beck and Robbie were stripped down to their underwear and tied to crosses and crucified in the arena.<p>

"This is bad, very bad." said Gai Ikari.

"Yeah right, Gai you brought this on us!" said Joe Hayasaka.

"Hey guys, this is no time to argue. If life's really down, there's one thing I'd like to sing before we die…. that is one song I learned from Monty Python." said Robbie.

"What's that stupid song?" said Beck.

"Yeah, we're about to die." said Andre.

Robbie began to sing the Monty Python song by Eric Idle called "Always Look at the Bright Side of Life." The rest followed, even the more or less emo Joe Hayasaka began to sing the song believing they were going to die.

* * *

><p>Just as they were singing, one of the Yerbanian Chancellor's men appeared. He was with Vicky and Basco who were making sure that he had pledged his allegiance to the Doukoku worshiping cult as a huge idol of Doukoku sprang out.<p>

"Listen people of Yerba, behold today these crucified people will die and so will these girls. Bring out the girls!" said the Yerbanian Chancellor.

"This will be fun!" said Vicky.

"Right Vicky. This is a very fun date if you ask me." said Basco laughing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Gokaigers were going to do some infiltration job. They were dressed as Yerbanians. Meanwhile Ahim and Luka were dressed as muses to fool the guys with their cuteness.<p>

"Now you know the plan." said Wesley "Now Sakura, be really gentle. Besides, there's no use loving a man oblivious to you. Why not…"

"Wesley we're in the middle of a mission." said Sakura.

"Everything set. Communicators ready and connected to the Mobirates." said Ranru.

"It was fun working with you Ranru." said Doc.

"Looks like it's time to carry this on. Girls?" said Nanami "Instant change!"

The Gokaigers began to look like ambassadors of another nation to greet the Yerbanian Chancellor.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the arena- something horrifyingly cruel was about to happen. Tori, Trina, Cat and Jade were all placed in the arena. For Tori, she got "special treatment" forced to wear a slave girl bikini as the Yerbanian Chancellor wanted her mauled the most. The gate suddenly opened revealing the perverted monster Yatsudenwani who was about to be unchained by the Yerbanian Chancellor himself by firing laser beams from his eyes.<p>

"Now let the games begin!" said the Yerbanian Chancellor.

"Come here girls! Come to Yatsudenwani!"

"This isn't good. Looks like he's going to eat us!" said Jade.

"I don't know. Hey why do I have to dress up like a slut?" said Tori.

The Yerbanian Chancellor from his balcony said, "I hope this perverted monster will kill you! Ha ha ha!"

As for Gai Ikari, he was shouting to Trina.

"Trina!" said Gai Ikari as the song "Always Look at the Bright Side of Life" ended.

"Gai!" screamed Trina.

"I… I…" but before they could complete whatever words they wanted to say, Yatsudenwani began his perverted chase as he was released at the Yerbanian Chancellor's command.

_This should be fun to watch! _said Basco who was eating some potato chips with Vicky as they enjoyed the painful sight.

Remy and Trixie were cheering for Yatsudenwani.

"Go Yatsudenwani!" said Remy and Trixie together.

* * *

><p>At the gates, the Yerbanian Guards noticed a strange caravan. A strange man claiming to be a wealthy ruler from Punjab. Great boxes of treasure were there together with some girls dressed as harem girls.<p>

"Hey who goes here?" said one of the guards of the coliseum.

"I am Aladdin Al Fatwa a billionaire from Persia." said the strange man "These girls here are my harem and the rest of the men are my guards. I am here to pay tribute to the great Chancellor of Yerba with great treasure."

The guard was suddenly impressed by the fine linen. Just then the guards knocked him down unconscious.

* * *

><p>At the arena, the Yerbanian Chancellor was laughing hard at his supposed revenge. The other girls had their own "share" of being licked causing Gai Ikari to scream loud. The Yerbanian Chancellor's assistants were playing some tragic music. Tori was now the next target to Yatsudenwani and had caught most of his attention.<p>

"Wow you are hotter than the rest!" said Yatsudenwani as he noticed Tori's sexy visage.

"No! No!" said Tori as Yatsudenwani began to approach her and licked her pretty hard.

"AAAAHHH!" screamed Tori who was now being molested by Yatsudenwani.

* * *

><p>"Aladdin Al Fatwa" finally got in and revealed he was really Wesley in disguise. The harem girls took off their veils to reveal they were really Addie, Nanami, Ranru, Jasmine, Sakura, Saki, Mako, Ahim and Luka.<p>

"Phase two, let's get sexy." said Nanami "Clothes change!"

In an instant, they were all in their their bikinis. Takeru, Marvelous, Joe Gibken, Timmy and Wesley proceeded with the next plan.

"The girls enter the arena, we proceed to fight the guards." said Wesley.

* * *

><p>At the arena, things were getting pretty bleak. The girls were still running around while Tori was still catching Yatsudenwani's attention more than the other girls.<p>

_Well nobody should be hotter than me. _said Trixie.

But just to Trixie's disdain, a hot show was about to happen. Nanami led the girls into the arena via a ninjutsu trick. They began to walk in a sexy manner which soon drove the show into chaos and Yatsudenwani into their steps.

"What is going on? I demand to know what is going on!" said the Yerbanian Chancellor.

Shinken Red, Gokai Red, Gokai Blue and Gokai Green appeared. They had behind the scenes recovered Gai Ikari's Mobirate with Joe Hayasaka's Cross Changer thanks to Timmy.

"The same Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru!"

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Green!"

"This is an outrage!" said Trixie "Nobody should be hotter than me!"

"Well Trixie, that's where I was wrong!" said Timmy.

"Timmy? It's that loser again! Guards kill that guy with the pink hat but do spare that other guy!" said Trixie.

"For the last time Trixie, I can't accept your advances." said Wesley.

"Then I will force you!" said Trixie as she entered into the arena with Remy.

* * *

><p>Vicky and Basco then stepped into the arena to try and take things under control.<p>

"So Basco you've returned from Hell to cause havoc and found yourself a girlfriend?" said Gokai Red.

"That is right… now then it'd be an interesting match to fight again. Without Gokai Change, you Gokaigers are nobody!" said Basco.

"You Super Sentai will fall down for interfering with us too much." said Vicky.

"No can do Vicky! You're no longer bossing anybody around!" said Tootie.

"That's right." said Timmy.

"TWERP! Tootie!" said Vicky "Prepare to die!"

Tootie and Timmy both joined forces to body slam Vicky.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Yerbanian guards together with the Zgormin were busy drooling at the girls. Tori joined in to do some sexy movies which first drove Yatsudenwani wild. Nanami led the other girls to do some sexy attacks.<p>

"Wow what a lot of girls!" said Yatsudenwani.

Just as Yatsudenwani began to go near, all the girls involved kicked him hard and tied him up.

"And that's for trying to rape us inside the Dino Curry office!" said Addie and Mako.

The Yerbanian Chancellor was furious seeing the events that unfolded before him.

"Guards what are you doing?" said the Yerbanian Chancellor "Stop looking at the girls! Destroy them!"

"No we can't do sir!" said the head guard "They're too… HOT!"

"Wow!" said one of the Yerbanian soldier.

"Hey Tori, sorry for putting you in the arena." said another Yerbanian soldier.

Jade, Cat and Trina started hitting other the distracted guards with clubs.

"Nobody messes with Trina Vega!" as Trina beat up the guards with her toughness.

"Do I have to do everything myself!" said the Yerbanian Chancellor as he fired a laser beam but ended up vaporizing his guards instead.

"So Chancellor, it's now or never huh for revenge?" said Tori mockingly.

The Yerbanian Chancellor jumped into the arena to take control of things.

* * *

><p>The boys were freed from their crucifixion by Shinken Red.<p>

"Glad we're down from those awful crosses." said Robbie.

"You guys need some clothes? Here." said Shinken Red as he drew the kanji for clothes.

"That was crazy. Now let's get out of here." said Beck.

"The Super Sentai will beat those bad guys up!" said Andre.

"Here are your gadgets." said Shinken Red "Gai, Joe… Joe for the sake of your father."

"Gokai Change! Gokai Silver!"

"Cross Changer! Black Condor!"

Gokai Silver and Black Condor II began to fight back to back, this time Black Condor II began to show his badass genes from his late father the first Black Condor. Trina jumped in and helped Gokai Silver wrestle the remaining Zgormins. They began to have fun tossing the Zgormin.

"No time to get lovey dovey!" said Black Condor II as he used his Wing Gauntlet to break the Zgormin.

Yatsudenwani though he was a pervert, he was definitely no villain. He was seen beating some Zgormins, angry at the tortures they had done to him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Basco and Gokai Red were having their battle but not as intense as their last battle in the episode where Basco bit the dust. Both of them had their swordfight.<p>

"You definitely will have to die Marvelous." said Basco.

"Not on my watch! Even without Gokai Change, I am still me!" said Gokai Red.

Gokai Blue and Gokai Green stepped in firing their pistols at Basco.

"You guys just never learn!" said Basco.

Luka and Ahim joined in and said "Gokai Change!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Pink!"

The Gokaigers were now complete and united and they were about to blast Basco with their Gokai Final Wave but he moved too fast. He summoned the Yerbanian Chancellor's Revenge. The Yerbanian Chancellor fired his laser beam at the Gokaigers but they managed to dodge it.

"Curses!" said the Yerbanian Chancellor "Despite my laser vision, I can't destroy them!"

"Chancellor get on board. We will finish the fight with this ship!" said Basco.

"Now I'll obliterate them!" said the Yerbanian Chancellor "Trixie! Remy! Let's try this battleship to finish them!"

"Sounds like a great idea!" said Trixie.

"Neat! Now let's see this baby put into action! Mwahahaha!" said Remy.

* * *

><p>The Yerbanian Chancellor's Revenge battleship showed up and teleported the Yerbanian Chancellor, Basco, Vicky, Remy and Trixie. They entered into the cockpit.<p>

"Now your Excellency, one feature you may want to try is the robot mode. You can now trample them!" said Basco.

"Now leave me be! I wish to crush the Victorious gang myself!" said the Yerbanian Chancellor.

"Suit yourself." said Vicky.

"Now let's go!" said Basco as he teleported away with Vicky, Remy and Trixie.

"Thanks!" said the Yerbanian Chancellor "Now then, let's see how this baby works!"

* * *

><p>The Yerbanian Chancellor's Revenge in robot mode was a giant replica of the Yerbanian Chancellor himself.<p>

"Now prepare to die!" said the Yerbanian Chancellor "I have a giant robot and you don't!"

"Not really!" said Gokai Red "Gokai Galleon take off!"

The Gokai Galleon finally arrived. The Gokaigers went into their Gokai Galleon to fight.

"Gokai Gattai!"

The Gokaioh finally appeared for battle.

"So you have a giant robot. Feel my wrath! Laser beams!" said the Yerbanian Chancellor as he fired at the Gokaioh.

"Is that the best you can do." said Gokai Red.

"I'll show you! Bombs of fury!" said the Yerbanian Chancellor as his robot began firing ball bombs hitting the Gokaioh.

"This is bad, we don't have the greater powers anymore!" said Gokai Green.

The Gokaioh was defeated. Timmy was so sad. He said, "I wish the Gokaigers will have a fighting chance!"

"You got it!" said Cosmo.

_Hey where did that voice come from? _asked the Gokaigers.

* * *

><p>A vision from Heaven opened revealing the souls of Burai, Mikoto, Naoto and Gai Yuki. For the first time, Gai Ikari was able to see Gai Yuki's soul.<p>

"Gai Ikari, we will allow you again to use Goujyujin!" said Gai Yuki.

"Dad! Dad!" said Black Condor II.

Burai, Mikoto and Naoto opened a portal allowing Goujyujin to return. A huge drill-like vehicle entered and this was called the Goujyudrill

"Woah thanks guys!" said Gai Ikari "Okay Gouyu-Rex!"

"What? Impossible." said the Yerbanian Chancellor as he fired some lasers but the Gouyuju-Rex was empowered by the four ghosts.

"Gouyujin!"

The Gouju-Rex became the Goujyujin a robot with a drill for a left arm. Just then it was time to combine into Gouzyu Gokaioh.

"Now it's time for the two robots to combine again." said Gai Yuki.

Burai, Naoto and Mikoto empowered both robots the Gokaioh and the Gozyujin to combine into Gouzyu Gokaioh. It marched triumphantly against the Chancellor's Revenge robot mode.

"No! No!" said the Yerbanian Chancellor.

"Let's finish off this wicked chancellor once and for all! Gokai Dengeki DRILL SPIN!"

The Gokai Dengeki Drill Spin finally hit the Chancellor's Revenge robot, just then the Chancellor tried to escape but he realized there was no escape capsule. He was double crossed by the cult who knew how to take advantage of his arrogance.

"OH CRUD!" said the Yerbanian Chancellor before he was vaporized. The Gokaigers were victorious and became the heroes of Yerbania.

* * *

><p>In Yerbania, the people cheered for the fall of their ruler. Addie was now serving as the emcee.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, to celebrate may we present the lovely Tori Vega and the Victorious Gang together with the Pirate Squadron Gokaiger!"

"Thank you!" said Tori "Well it's nice that we have all helped you free your country from tyranny. We have been victims of his tyranny and so were you but now a democratic era has been opened. Now for the GOKAIGERS!"

The Gokaigers entered on stage. They were in their regular costumes while Gai Ikari was making funny faces.

Tori and the gang began to perform the song "Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger" with Tori as the lead singer. The Gokaigers were dancing on stage together with Jade, Beck, Joe Hayasaka, Trina, Cat, Robbie and Andre. The lyrics can be translated as follows:

_Go ahead! Fly the flag of courage_

_Let's cut through the seven seas_

_When it's do or die, the invincible wind_

_Will take you in its stride_

_Open your eyes! For the place that's not in any map_

_Because it isn't an illusion_

_Each one of us, has their very own_

_Treasure that everyone is seeking_

_Test it out, because everyone_

_Is different from each other_

_Now is the time to do whatever you want_

_Your life's on the edge_

_So reach out for what you desire, and grab it!_

_Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger_

_Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! Take the helm_

_In the sea that spreads out in front of you_

_We will carve a path that was not there_

_Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger_

_Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! In the eye of the storm_

_Work hard on your "recklessness" right now_

_And you will change this world_

_Giant dreams are infinite_

_Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_

The people cheered for the liberators of Yerba after the concert.

"Gokaiger! Gokaiger!"

Somewhere, one can see the ghosts of Gai Yuki, Burai, Naoto and Mikoto enjoying the show from a distance. Yatsudenwani was tied up while watching the concert so his perversity doesn't trigger up.

* * *

><p>Just then it was time for everyone to go back to their "regular lives". It was time to go. Fortunately for Wesley, Ryunosuke and Jii are reliable stewards.<p>

"Sorry people, we have to go." said Wesley.

"Let's head back." said Takeru.

"I do agree. We all do have to catch up with our academics but I'll just shut up about this totally cool experience." said Addie.

"Well we've got to take Yatsudenwani back to the Dino Curry to complete his job as the janitor." said Ranru who tied up Yatsudenwani.

"Ranru my love let me go!" said Yatsudenwani.

"Never!" said Ranru.

Addie can be seen looking at her iPod realizing she still needed to do some more tasks. At the same time, it worried her that her parents could do something stupid again. She was having her imagination her parents and her brother were entertaining conning salesmen again.

"Let's go back." said Marvelous.

"I can't agree any more." said Luka.

"Well Mako, you're improving already." said Ahim.

"Thanks." said Mako.

Joe then patted Ahim's shoulder saying, "So what do you say let's tour the Earth a little more?"

"Sure thing." said Ahim.

Gai Ikari began waving his hands saying, "See you all Yerbanians!"

"Thank you Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!" was the response of all Yerbanians.

Now the era of democracy was about to begin after the fall of the Chancellor. Unknown to everyone, Timmy had been wishing for their lives to better out of selflessness.

* * *

><p>In Hollywood Arts, the class was already all prepared and back after the liberation of Yerba. The teachers have finally entered in after being assigned. Much to the reader's surprise, two Megarangers are about to entered.<p>

"Let us make a play of the liberation of Yerba!" said Gai Ikari.

_He does sound like my sister! I hope they don't start dating! _said Tori.

"Is anything the matter Tori?" asked Joe Hayasaka.

"Oh nothing." said Tori blushing at Joe Hayasaka.

The new teacher came in namely Kenta Date from Megaranger together with his wife Chisato Jougasaki-Date. As unexpected things or random as it was or non-canon to actual Super Sentai, _they got married_.

"Chisato? Mega Yellow married Mega Red?! Oh my! Why didn't I know that when I first met him." said Gai Ikari gushing.

"Sit down Gai." said Joe Hayasaka.

"Hi I'm Mrs. Chisato Date and I'm here to be your teacher. Well Mr. Sikowitz had recommended me and my husband Kenta here. So I guess we can all begin shall we?"

Just then an emergency report of no talent came namely Trina singing the Gokaiger Ending Theme with her own English translation so horribly done. It was from Helen the new principal. She was a fat black woman with an accent.

"Kenta look at this. I believe this girl will be in your class!" said Principal Helen.

"WTF?!" said Kenta as he saw the video of Trina Vega.

"Oh no not again!" said Tori ready to panic but Joe Hayasaka tried to calm her down.

"That voice sounds heavenly!" said Gai Ikari.

The scene closes with roars of laughter from Trina Vega's audition. Meanwhile a mysterious bat like creature was seen lurking around America. Just who is he?

* * *

><p>Closing note:<p>

So there you have it- lots of cracks and I really crackled too much here especially when I did the crack pairing of Kenta x Chisato for laughs and I sent them to Hollywood Arts for a wild reason you can guess. Also I decided to create Joe Hayasaka as a reference to Joe Asakura in Gatchaman while being Gai Yuki's and Ako's son since anything could have happened for those three years before Gai Yuki left so soon, fortunately Gai Ikari didn't despite the rumors. Sorry no Ako appearance here even if I really had my crush on her back in Jetman. Also, I just thought that it's time to give Principal Helen a little more screen time and yeah, do expect some crack stuff. So yeah, I just need to do more brainstorming and I do hope I can finish my Kamen Rider Kiva vs. Danny Phantom fan fiction to which is totally not canon to this fic, even if Danny Phantom in here is a Kamen Rider Kiva fan. I also just have to think of how to work on the love dodecahedron one way or another.


	10. Big Time Dekaranger

Author's note:

If you're a fan of Super Sentai vs. Super Sentai or Super Sentai vs. Super Sentai Another, try to guess how many of NJB's ideas exist in this story and are referenced to. So very much sorry for not updating due to real life issues and blogging. =P So far, I am planning also a Magiranger/Fairly Oddparents episode. So far, I still need to focus on the Tamako vs. Takaddie fan wars too.

For Super Sentai vs. Power Rangers, I badly need to see that Dynaman voodoo episode so at least I can get an idea how to wrap up that Zyuranger arc. Meanwhile I am also trying to write Kamen Rider Fourze vs. Jimmy Neutron after I finished with Kamen Rider Kiva vs. Danny Phantom.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 10- Big Time Dekaranger<strong>

At the Dekaranger headquarters, the Dekarangers were having some form of meeting to record all the incidents of the cult's whereabouts and activities.

"Even if we did shut down Trixie Tang's parade, the cult's influence still continues. Perhaps these people run underground while they corrupt the youth turning them against infidels. Addie despite being a student has been sending us Twitter updates every now and then and she has reported the minds of children could be next. In fact, we might even need help from heroes from other worlds." said Jasmine.

"I think so." said Doggie "Sen, any thoughts after doing your upside down pose?"

"None boss." said Sen.

"This is frustrating like being injured I can't do an obstacle course." said Ban.

"We need to think things through. Oh wait… here's an incoming call from Penny." said Hoji.

On the monitor appeared an Australian girl with black hair and large eyes. She was known as Penny Lane from the Big Time Movie, now she had become an ally of the Special Police Dekaranger.

"Dekarangers, looks like you need to team up with the Big Time Rush. Atticus Moon who we thought was gone has returned to exact his vengeance." said Penny.

Hoji felt a little bit silent, not ever since he was working with Penny.

"Oh hi Penny. Super cool, you're now wearing the SPD uniform!" said Hoji smiling.

"Oh Hoji, well me and dad will contact the Big Time Rush. They may not be pros but they did save the world." said Penny.

He remembered how he was proud of his blue color or how he started his mission guarding diamonds before he was given his full spandex suit. It was that time he was with Umeko.

* * *

><p>Flashback… it was time for Hoji and Umeko to guard some diamonds.<p>

"I don't understand why we need to guard these diamonds." said Umeko.

"Well, we're not yet pros. If we can't get it done and over, we'll never move upward. Diamonds or not, these rocks cost billions of yen and it could fund an entire army of aliens!" said Hoji.

"So any thoughts on who would be the red ranger?" asked Umeko.

"Nope but I think it would be Gyoku Rou, he's earned it. Me? Well I think blue suits me the best like my father before me." said Hoji.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Hollywood, another worship center got established which worried Tori and her friends. The mysterious cult of the Gedoushu disguising itself as the Society of Peace has had new recruits. Just then, a British middle aged guy known as Atticus Moon entered, he was the one who created the anti-gravity device in the Big Time Movie. High Priest Vlad had just entered.<p>

"High priest…" said Atticus"Allow me to have my revenge on the Big Time Rush."

"Very well then, but you must be wary that the Super Sentai not ever since they arrived, they have been a menace. Fortunately the Kamen Riders and Metal Heroes are only Manga characters stupid people read or we'll have more to worry about. At best they are urban legends." said High Priest Vlad.

A batlike creature appeared. He had arms that were attached to his wings. He wore a glass-like tube to cover his head for some reason. He was Rainian Agent Abrella, the archenemy of the Dekarangers. He was previously deleted but thanks to the Gokaigers' adventures in their movie, he was suddenly revived from the Netherworld.

"Ah yes Abrella, how nice to see you." said High Priest Vlad.

"Indeed it is… well Atticus looks like we can proceed with our plan to destroy the Dekarangers." said Abrella.

Two new recruits to the Society of Peace came namely Damian from Victorious who was pretty much indifferent, who had a shaggy hair style and perverted tendencies. He only appeared for one episode of Victorious namely "A Film by Dale Squires." The other is the nerdy Sinjin, a skinny geek with extremely untidy hair as well.

"We have come to pledge our lives to the society of peace!" said Sinjin and Damian who were now in Gothic attires of the cult worshippers. They were carrying black Pearpads from Pear Inc., exaggeratingly huge versions of the iPads from Apple Inc.

"Well then boys, what reasons do you want to join this cult?" said High Priest Vlad.

"So I could be popular to girls." said Damian who did a perverted look imagining he was groping dating Tori and also lately, something had entered his head.

* * *

><p>It was a fine day in downtown before he got recruited into the cult. An army of Nanashi soldiers had attacked downtown causing people to run away. Just then a woman of unspeakable beauty namely Mako had shown up drawing her sword to fight the Nanashi. Her graceful fair, her pretty face, her shapely body was all in the sight of Damian.<p>

"Wow what a beauty!" said Damian.

"Oh are you alright?" asked Mako.

"Of course." said Damian who then squeezed her breasts.

"PERVERT!" said Mako as she punched him at the face causing him to be knocked down.

* * *

><p>"Earth to Damian…" said High Priest Vlad "You still haven't completed your initiation. The highest one wants absolute loyalty… is that clear?"<p>

"Oh sorry high priest…" said Damian.

"In my case, it's for Jade West… man I hate that Beck guy." said Sinjin.

"You do have your reasons… well you can download the Book of Gedou into your Pearpads!" said High Priest Vlad "Every of our temples have high frequency Wifi and all the conveniences you boys can ever need but first, kneel before the Highest One."

"HAIL THE HIGHEST ONE!" said Sinjin and Damian.

_Good the worship of Doukoku will flourish in no time. _said Vlad.

* * *

><p>The Big Time Rush boys are namely Kendall Knight the blonde guy leader, James Diamond the pretty boy of the group who has an athletic build, Carlos Garcia who had the bad habit of wearing his hockey helmet all the time due to his immaturity and a very loyal friend, and Logan Mitchell who is the handsome but better known for his brains in the group. They are a group of young American performers who had suddenly become fans of the Super Sentai. They are under producer Gustavo Rocque a fat man with a beard who frequently loses his temper and Kelly Wainwright his assistant. Just then Arthur Griffin the CEO of RCMCBT Global Net Sanyoid Corporation came in who bought Rocque records, though he was a jerk, he was a jerk with a nicer side.<p>

"Well boys, looks like we're going to need to promote more Asian themes and I do LOVE the Kamen Rider theme.." said Arthur.

The Kat's Crew came in. Their leader was an African-American named Kat accompanied by two white girls named Jayjay and Shanya.

"Oh hi Kats." said Kendall.

"Want another project together? What about a Sailormoon and Kamen Rider theme?" said Kat.

"Sounds great to me… oh wait a minute… maybe you girls should make it your own separate project because you're good with your female themes. We have our own. Good look to you though." said Kendall.

"Hey why not?" said Mitchell "Come on, they both belong to Toei."

The Big Time Rush members were dressed up as Kamen Riders Wizard, Fourze, Kiva and Den-O and did their rider poses.

"RIDER KICK!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Pear Company studio, some modeling stuff was about to happen. Those who can be identified are Addie, Mako and Tori. Addie was pretty much upset about some things that happened with her parents who made a very bad decision.<p>

"So why are you suddenly taking an interest in modeling Addie?" asked Tori.

"Well, can't believe my dad did something very stupid yet again. He threw a lot of bets in the horse racing and lost them. I told him to stop but he wouldn't listen. I'll have to find one way or another to pay back those debts!" said Addie.

"In my case, Trina spent all the hard-earned money on nonsense stuff! Now I have to earn some money for myself." said Tori.

"It's a pretty tragic and a reckless way of spending. In my case, everybody voted me to model for Super Sentai." said Mako.

"It's only natural, you're pretty hot yourself. Meanwhile somebody's getting her just desserts…" said Tori.

Jade was being seen thrown away by the guards.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Jade angrily "I'm supposed to be the model, not her."

The unnamed manager then came in, "Well guards, throw her out. I can't have her sabotaging Tori Vega. Tori's my chosen star due to her kindness and Jade is just a stuck up bitch!"

Joe Hayasaka came in revealing Jade's meanness in his Pearphone.

"Well that serves her right." said Joe Hayasaka.

"Joe thanks a lot." said Tori who then gave him a kiss at the cheek.

"Thanks Tori." said Joe Hayasaka who just then began to admire the beauty of Mako and Addie.

"Hey who are these girls? I could care less if they're older… because they're hot…" asked Joe Hayasaka.

Tori then responded by foot-stomping Joe Hayasaka.

"OUCH!" said Joe Hayasaka "What gives?"

Just then Takeru came in to see them causing Addie and Mako to do their usual girly antics against each other. Just as Addie was about to go near Takeru, Mako drew her right leg in another envy streak.

_I won't let you get near him. _said Mako snickering.

As Addie fell down, Mako did also fall down as well and both fell on Takeru.

"Crud!" said both girls who were as usual trying to get Takeru's attention.

Meanwhile Wesley was already aware of such stuff, despite being a person who was a dreamer. He was going to try and square the triangle as soon as possible but will he succeed?

* * *

><p>At a secret base, Atticus Moon was impressed by the high technology equipment brought by Abrella. A new robot called the Atticus Gladiator was now available, created in the image of Atticus Moon.<p>

"Revenge on the Big Time Rush will be sweet!" said Atticus who gave the money to Abrella in the form of one huge suitcase full of cash.

"But there's one problem, the Dekarangers could stop you from taking your revenge on the Big Time Rush for foiling you." said Abrella.

"Just who are these Dekarangers?" asked Atticus.

"They are another group of agents who could spoil your plans. Now I must go!" said Abrella.

Abrella disappeared, now Atticus was planning his revenge. He was going to let the Big Time Rush pay for nearly causing him to die in orbit. Now he had an new ingenious scheme that could get him.

"With this robot, you can shrink even any city and put them on sale." said Abrella.

"That's despicably brilliant! I love it!" said Atticus.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile as the Big Time Rush were suddenly visited by an old friend… Penny! The Dekarangers were with her. But all of a sudden the Big Time Rush boys were staring at Jasmine with hearts on their eyes.<p>

"Wow!" said the Big Time Rush Boys enamored by Jasmine's beauty though she didn't notice them.

"Oh hi Penny." said Carlos "May I know who these guys are?"

"They are the Detective Taskforce Dekaranger." said Penny "They are here to help us stop Atticus Moon who has currently opened a base in England."

"What?!" said Gustavo "Hey wait a damn minute you! I own Big Time Rush and there is NO WAY they are going to go on a spy mission!"

"We just did but we never told you." said Kendall.

"Stop talking nonsense!" said Gustavo.

"Hey! Don't you talk like that!" said Ban as he aggressively pulled Gustavo and taped his mouth.

_That's Ban for you! _said Hoji.

Meanwhile Penny and Hoji were getting closer than they thought. It seems to be a matter of time before Penny will work in the scientific department of the Dekarangers.

"We've got bad news." said Hoji "Penny and I went scouting…"

But before Hoji could start, Ban then said, "Oh you two were dating eh partner? Come on Hoji just admit it…"

"I said no." said Penny "Now silence. We have figured out that your old nemesis Atticus Moon from England has been plotting another scheme but this time, he's declaring some thing called… the highest one?"

But Penny was on the other hand, denying she had fallen for Hoji and vice-versa.

"It's that cult." said Jasmine "As you see, we've got many of their evil towers. The Samurai Sentai Shinkenger believe that their old nemesis Doukoku might have been revived and is now worshiped as a cult figure. Remember the Dimmsdale incident Penny?"

"Yup." said Penny "But I could remember how annoying Chet Ubetcha is. Now moving on, we have reported that Atticus using some giant robot was now caught stealing sites themselves."

"What is worse is this, this is where the Eiffel Tower used to be but now it's replaced by another tower of immorality from this so-called Society of Peace. Sites around Europe are disappearing like the Leaning Tower of Pisa or the Notre Dame Cathedral and getting replaced with such horrific places." said Hoji.

"It is a conspiracy to take over the world. Until we find out who leads this organization, we can't be too careless. I fear this is a demon of a man we are facing now." said Penny.

"Isn't that kind of similar to the dolls mission?" said Jasmine remembering the ESPer kid she met.

"Well Kats, you take over from here." said Kendall.

"Sure thing… uh but we want another video with you. But we didn't know you became spies. Hope you guys return." said Kat "But first, we must knock Gustavo out before he does any more trouble."

* * *

><p>In England, another of the evil towers had suddenly sprung up. Inside, Atticus was marveling at his work. But unknown to them, the Dekarangers and the Big Time Rush were already preparing for their next job.<p>

"This is great. Well I have the Leaning Tower of Pisa, the Easter Island, the Eiffel Tower, the Notre Dame Cathedral… and even the Buckingham Palace. What will be next? Bwahahahahaha!" said Atticus.

"Now then, this will definitely be fun to watch." said Abrella "The Dekarangers and the Big Time Rush will be next."

Sinjin and Damian were in the headquarters, praying before a huge statue of Doukoku.

"Hail the highest one! Hail the highest one!" said both Sinjin and Damian.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Wesley was reading the business news and spat out his coffee.<p>

"What's the matter sir?" asked Ryunosuke "Coffee too bad?"

"Nope." said Wesley "This is ridiculous. The Great Wall of China is gone, the Statue of Liberty is gone… gone… and for sale at England?! What's next…"

Just then Hoji and Penny dropped by with some cold hard cash. They were inside the Spy Van that was now capable of flight.

"Wesley, here's the payment. Now we just need your groceries for our trip to London." said Hoji.

"We've got to go." said Penny.

"Hey haven't I seen you before…?" said Wesley "Wasn't that… show called…"

"No time to talk, we've got to go." said Penny.

* * *

><p>The Dekarangers and Big Time Rush arrived to England to investigate the scenario all dressed in civilian clothes. They have discovered that even great monuments there have disappeared and were now suddenly replaced by worship centers.<p>

"This cult is spreading like fire…" said Jasmine.

"Poor youths, deluded by the promise of power, instant satisfaction, whatever and they're all joining the cult. That's why Spongebob became a villain without knowing it but good thing the yellow dude's back on the side of justice." said Penny.

"That Atticus Moon, I wonder if we should already eliminate him!" said Carlos angrily.

"Patience, we'll try to see his status with the Galactic Court. We need a plan to get into it. Would you do the honor Sen?" said Hoji.

"Of course." said Sen as he stood upside down.

* * *

><p>At the Pear Company one can see Mako, Addie and Tori doing their poses for an upcoming event. It was time for a break. Takeru had left the building thus putting the frenemy two Mako and Addie at bay… for the moment.<p>

"I can't believe a lot of stuff has been disappearing like crazy!" said Mako.

"Who would have thought the Great Wall of China would disappear." said Addie who then sipped into some coffee.

As for Tori she was being calm, reading some magazines while still fuming over Trina paying up a lot of money to finance a pyramid scam. Just then Damian and Sinjin entered the building bringing an eerie aura, dressed in eerily dressed kimonos causing the other models to run. Some Nanashi soldiers entered into the building.

"Hail the highest one! Hail the highest one!" said Damian and Sinjin.

"What the? Isn't it that…?" said Mako looking fiercely at Damian.

"Mako what's the matter?" asked Addie.

"That guy squeezed my breasts when I was out there fighting some Gedoushu the other week!' said Mako angrily.

"That's right." said Damian "Well Tori… Addie… our great god the highest one wants you two…and three that includes Mako to serve as our temple harlots."

"Not on my watch…" said Mako as she drew her sword out of nowhere "Addie, Tori… get everyone to safety."

"Hey babe… you are my type." said Damian ending it with his eerily perverted laugh.

"Not on my watch!" said Mako she flew to kick him.

"Hey you can't fight." said Sinjin "Nanashi get them."

Just then Addie and Tori were held tight. They were too weak to escape even the Nanashi.

"One wrong move and they die. Put your sword down." said Damian.

Damian then pulled Tori and kissed her. Mako and Addie puked in disgust.

_I wonder which is disgusting… Addie dating Takeru or this? _said Mako.

_I'd rather lose Takeru to Mako than see this! _said Addie.

"Now take them to the base. We're shrinking this building and sending it to England. Prepare the temple to replace this headquarters." said Damian who then made his obnoxious laugh.

"Oh brother." said Tori.

* * *

><p>The news of Addie, Tori and Mako being kidnapped had reached Wesley's ears. Pear Inc. was also gone.<p>

"Boy can't Tori be disaster prone even once?" said Wesley.

"You can't help it. They're our friends." said Takeru "I mean, think about Chiaki's friends got into trouble. But this time, she's like a Kamen Rider girl… no superpowers but she fights with us."

"Permission granted to go." said Wesley "Oh Takeru, if you do need help, I'll send reinforcements but kindly do work with the Dekarangers."

But Wesley was now realizing that while he can retreat from conflict, Mako and Addie have become entangled to a love triangle with Takeru while unaware it was going to become a square with Veronica. Plus, he's got Trixie to worry about.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Hollywood Arts, Joe Hayasaka had heard the news. He was worried about Tori.<p>

"Guys, we've got to do something Tori's missing not ever since Pear Inc. got collected." said Joe Hayasaka.

"That's good." said Jade.

"Good? Are you being so mean?!" said Joe Hayasaka.

"That's right, Tori's still part of us." said Robbie.

"Apple Inc. got what it deserved for refusing me." said Jade.

"Shut up you mean woman!" said Joe Hayasaka angrily.

Just then Cat came.

"Well I can be your girlfriend." said Cat with her annoying laugh.

"No way! You're a cat and I'm a bird." said Joe Hayasaka.

"Don't worry the Dekarangers are on their way." said Andre.

* * *

><p>At Atticus' lair, Sinjin and Damian have brought in some packages. Addie, Mako and Tori were all dressed up in gravure bikinis as a means to use them to establish high sales. They were meant to attract the attention of horny rich men but were not for sale. Unknown to them, Mako had learned a few tricks from Nanami.<p>

"Ah yes… you brought some interesting muses here. Goodie, now looks like selling these buildings will be a snap," said Atticus "Well girls, I hope we'll get a lot of these to dealers."

"We have every last human out of these buildings and are locked up in the cells." said Damian.

"We might have to wait for instructions from the highest one on what to do with them. As of right now, we can't risk selling structures with humans in them!" said Atticus Moon.

"Hey babe… you know I've had my eyes on ya." said Damian.

"Get real Damian." said Tori who spat at him.

"These two are also hot, remember me beautiful?!" said Damian near Mako.

"Wait, you're that obnoxious brat I saved from an army of demons." said Mako.

"Right." said Damian "Besides, I think you're quite hot."

"Gross!" said Mako as she noticed Damian squeezed her breasts.

"And hello there gorgeous." said Damian drooling at Addie.

Addie countered Damian with her trademark scream.

"Man you're too shrill." said Damian.

"Enough Damian, we must get the biddings started." said Atticus Moon.

"Yes boss." said Damian.

* * *

><p>Just then Takeru arrived in England meeting the Dekarangers to help them with the plan. The Dekarangers disguised as waiters.<p>

"Sounds brilliant." said Hoji "Well while you pretend to be one of the dealers, we infiltrate the whole establishment."

"As far as concerned, Atticus Moon is approved for deletion as I consulted the Galactic Court about the matter. There are many people caught in those shrunk buildings. It wouldn't be long they will run out of food supply and die." said Doggie "Big Time Rush, you all help Takeru disguise yourselves as bad guys."

"Bad guys?" said the Big Time Rush guys together.

"Then we can rescue the people inside it." said Ban.

"But remember Ban, we must be subtle." said Hoji.

Penny Lane disguised herself as Takeru's secretary. For Takeru, he was thinking about Addie and Mako to how the two girls might really get into a really deep conflict soon.

_Really this is getting too much like the Seddie and Creddie fan wars but I've got to save those girls. It's getting on me too much my Twitter account gets too many replies one I should have Addie and two I should have Mako… it'll be the Tamako vs. Takaddie fan wars soon. _said Takeru.

The Big Time Rush appeared as suave as possible – hats, shades, dark tuxedos and guns. Penny was acting like the secretary. It was time to get the whole mission done.

* * *

><p>It was time to start the auction, many underground criminals were now joining. Sinjin and Spike began to do the opening ceremony. The room was filled with all sorts of corrupt principled businessmen who would do anything for glamour. Takeru had prepared his plan that would soon save everyone.<p>

"Gedou! Gedou!" said Sinjin and Spike as they both did a weird invocation to Doukoku.

_Could it be that Doukoku's back from the dead. Seems like it especially that there are Doukoku costumes everywhere but could he be in some form or another? _said Takeru.

To do some entertainment the three girls Addie, Mako and Tori were forced to show up in their gravure bikinis to "liven" up the show. Damian and Sinjin were chanting weird ominous chants repeating the word "Gedou… Gedou…" to the air. Atticus Moon arrived.

"Welcome to Atticus Moon's sale. Now we present the following in collection. I shrank these towers and…"

Jasmine and Umeko can be seen dressed as waitresses. Just then Damian's attention got caught on Jasmine.

_What a babe! _said Damian.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Hoji and Sen had rescued some civilians. They were doing it as subtly as possible.<p>

"Listen, just run away somewhere safe. We'll get all the structures rescued. Got it?" said Hoji.

"Understood? I thought of it." said Sen.

"Sen, now I hope Ban doesn't get too impulsive and injure himself harder than he did at the obstacle course." said Hoji.

* * *

><p>Ban and Tetsu were also seen as waiters. Unlike before, Ban had become less impulsive but he was now fiery tempered. Just then the bidding began. An army of Igaroids and Batsuroids were helping the bidding.<p>

"Who wants Pear Inc. building? Bid." said Atticus Moon.

"My name is Mr. Ryosuke Inaba and I'd bid it for 1,000,000 pounds." said Takeru.

Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos were aware that Takeru had prepared some fake money that will soon disappear. But it looked so real that Atticus Moon was fooled. Addie, Mako and Tori were aware of the disguise.

_Takeru my hero… _said both Addie and Mako blushing.

"Woah! Very high. Good we have Mr. Ryosuke Inaba." said Atticus Moon.

"Nobody bets that high!" said one of the underground figures.

"Oh you're impressive." said Atticus Moon "Now what about these…"

_This man is cruel. The Buckingham Palace, the Great Wall of China, the Statue of Liberty… _said Takeru.

"I'd take them all. Oh by the way, I'd buy those three gorgeous ladies." said Takeru.

"You can't buy them!" said Damian "They're mine."

"Anything for money!" said Atticus "Damian, we're here to make money not to give in to your perverse pleasures."

Addie, Mako and Tori were given to him. Takeru had planned this all along. What Atticus didn't know was about to hit him.

"Good! You presented me all the gold and silver as proof of your wealth. Bid's over." said Atticus unaware that there's a trick under the sleeve.

Just then Takeru brought a huge truck of jewelries. Just then a limousine appeared outside. Takeru had taken all the shrunk artifacts. Takeru left giving the signal to riot.

"I'm rich! All these money, jewelry! Ahahahahaha!" said Atticus.

"Fooled ya!" said Ban and Hoji.

The Big Time Rush revealed they were there and so did Penny.

"Remember us Atticus? Too bad you were conned." said Penny.

"What the? Don't tell me they're fake!" said Atticus.

"Yes they are. As you see, we managed to fool you. The Shiba household are experts in creating fake jewelry that looks real." said Carlos.

"Atticus, you will pay for all you did." said Logan.

"Prepare to face the Big Time Rush gang once more." said Kendall.

"This time, you're going down!" said James.

Ban, Jasmine, Tetsu and Umeko removed their disguises revealing their SPD uniforms. They were followed by Hoji and Sen who appeared behind the scenes.

"We found out your little game Atticus. This time you are approved for deletion." said Ban who drew his badge.

"Atticus Moon for shrinking down buildings, for extortion, for swindling and mass murders… judgment!" said Ban.

The Judgment Time process began to show Atticus he was approved for deletion.

"DELETE APPROVED!"

"Anaroids, Batsuroids! Get them!"

"Emergency Dekaranger!"

"One, to hate inhuman crimes! Deka Red!"

"Two, to pursue mysterious cases! Deka Blue!"

"Three, to investigate using futuristic technology! Deka Green!"

"To prevent intergalactic evil from doing as it pleases! Deka Yellow!"

"Five, ...to exterminate them with all possible speed! Deka Pink!"

"To attack wicked evil! To smash the darkness of fear! The Daybreak Detective, Deka Break!"

"S.P.D.! Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger!"

"Dekarangers? So you think you can delete me! Batsuroids! Anaroids! Get them!" said Atticus.

The Big Time Rush and the Dekarangers were now causing a riot. The Big Time Rush were fighting the human crooks with their learned moves while the Dekarangers. Deka Red did some reckless martial arts moves, wrecking Atticus' mansion. Deka Blue fired some of his best shots to get rid of the hidden Batsuroid and Anaroid assassins that may kill the Big Time Rush.

Meanwhile the Big Time Rush and Penny were surrounded by Anaroids.

"Let's blast them off!" said Penny as they used SPD spy gear to fight.

"Let's use this SPD fight gear!" said Kendall.

"This is super high technology." said Logan.

"Hockey time!" said Carlos.

"Now time for athletic attacks." said James as he used the D-Rods to bash a lot of Batsuroids.

The Dekarangers soon had Atticus surrounded. It was time to finally delete him.

"Dekarangers I give up! I give up!" said Atticus.

"You just sound like the late Mr. Krabs who got killed by the Go-ongers." said Deka Red.

"Your status is clear, you are approved for deletion." said Deka Blue "Girls."

"That's right. We'll make your death more humiliating." said Deka Yellow "Ready Umeko?"

"Ready Jasmine!" said Deka Pink.

Both the Deka girls were ready to kill Atticus Moon as ordered by the court. Just then tremors happened revealing Atticus' robot.

"Fools! I still have one trump card!" said Atticus "Behold the Atticus Gladiator."

The Atticus Gladiator showed up with wings and all.

"Now I will go around the world to ensure my revenge! Come and get me!" said Atticus Moon who was now inside his robot.

"We have to use the Dekawing Robo. Tetsu, stay behind and help the Big Time Rush lead the others to safety." said Deka Red.

"Roger." said Deka Break.

* * *

><p>The Patwingers showed up and the Dekarangers were in SWAT Mode. It was time to form the Dekawing Robo.<p>

"Tokosou Gattai!"

The five Patwingers combined into the Dekawing Robo.

"Shrinking structures and selling them for money at the cost of people, that's unforgivable!" said Deka Red "RAGE ON!"

The Dekarangers were using the Dekawing Robo to chase the Atticus Gladiator. Atticus was surprised to find he was caught.

"What? Impossible!" said Atticus "How can you people ever catch up on me."

"Don't forget that Dekaranger technology is superior in hunting the best criminals. Ask every Alienizer that got deleted. Got you!" said Deka Blue.

"Besides, if you think about it your greed got the best of you." said Deka Green.

"Let's fight to the death then!" said Atticus "Take this!"

The Dekawing Robo and the Atticus Gladiator were showing much of a show. Atticus proved he was a match for them. The Dekawing Robo was countered.

"We've got to think of a plan." said Deka Yellow "Remember the 'emergency attack'?"

"Huh?" said everyone.

"Well let me take control for now." said Deka Yellow.

Just as the Atticus Gladiator was going near, Deka Yellow triggered a huge painful kick attack at the groin area of the enemy robot allowing the Dekawing Robo to return.

"Now take this!" said the Dekarangers firing the Magnums at the Atticus Gladiator.

"It's time for the finishing move!" said Deka Red.

"Let's not wait any further! He's delete approved!" said Deka Blue.

The Dekarangers took the Atticus Gladiator into the stratosphere to finish it off.

"Tokosou Transform!"

The Dekawing Robo transformed into the Dekawing Cannon.

"SP License Set! Magnum Buster!"

"No! This can't be! No! No! Don't fire!" said Atticus.

"Sorry, we've had enough of your whining. Besides how many lives have you ruined. Like the Coachman in Pinocchio running that dreadful Pleasure Island theme park who turned wayward boys into donkeys to sell them for a fortune, you are no different!" said Deka Blue.

The Dekawing Cannon fired its Magnum Buster at Atticus Gladiator. The impact of the explosion destroyed both the robot and Atticus.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Atticus as he was destroyed "Curse you Dekarangers and Big Time Rush!"

Atticus Moon finally blew up, thus ending his life. This became the unofficial sequel of the Big Time Movie.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tetsu, the Big Time Rush boys and Penny had already captured the hooligans. The SPD staff arrived to capture them, among them were Alienizers. Damian and Sinjin were also arrested.<p>

"Hey babe, wanna date me?" asked Damian as she was held by Penny.

"No thanks." said Penny who turned him over for arrest.

"Woah! Aliens among us!" said Carlos.

"Not a surprise since I have worked with the Dekarnager." said Penny "Besides I worked with the Dekarangers. Oh by the way, Carlos you were impressive."

"Thanks Penny." said Carlos "By the way, is that Hoji guy your boyfriend?"

"What made you think?" said Penny.

"No, nothing." said Carlos.

The other Dekarangers arrived out of suit. Doggie arrived as well.

"Boss." said Ban.

"Good work everyone. Thanks to you, we have captured a lot of Alienizers and we will begin restoring the sites by tomorrow. Big Time Rush and Penny Lane, we the Special Police Dekaranger salute you." said Doggie.

The Dekarangers and the Big Time Rush did their salute. Just then, Carlos began to show some interest with Jasmine.

"Hey Jasmine, you're kind of hot." said Carlos "Want to ride with me?"

"Sorry." said Jasmine "I've got work to do."

"Oh crud." said Carlos.

_Not again… _said Kendall, Logan and James.

Meanwhile Hoji and Penny were aside. They were talking alone.

"So Hoji, ever been in love?" asked Penny.

"Uh yes… but too bad I ended up killing her brother who was a killer." said Hoji.

"Sad." said Penny.

"Regardless, I chose duty above love." said Hoji.

The Big Time Rush suddenly surrounded Penny and teased her with Hoji.

"It's not like what you think." said Penny frustrated.

The Dekarangers and Big Time Rush shared a laugh for another mission well done.

* * *

><p>Back at the cult headquarters, High Priest Vlad was already getting punished. The other cult members were shaking in fear while Basco was silent, perhaps planning to overthrow Doukoku. Doukoku arrived completely healed of his divided body but still not well enough to step into the human world without drying up.<p>

"I didn't select you as high priest to let me see more failures! We have lost a good number of people like Crocker, Babon, Agent X and Janilga. Even Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward now work with the Super Sentai!" shouted out Doukoku.

"Oh forgive me sire, we will think of a better plan. I promise…" said High Priest Vlad horribly scared.

_This Doukoku guy… always losing his temper at the worst time. _said Basco who observed, seemingly planning to overthrow Doukoku.

_There are just some things money can't buy! _said Remy trembling in fear.

_Maybe joining this cult for Freddie's love is just stupid. _said Sam who was about to see the light.

_Doukoku's losing it again, DE ARU. _said Batcheed.

* * *

><p>It was the next day. Mako and Addie were back at the grocery but still feeling kind of awkward about Takeru with them. The two kind of refused to talk to each other fearing conflict was happening while they got a message from Carly that the new "Tamako vs. Takaddie Fan Wars" had just happened.<p>

"Boy can't they just leave us alone?!" said Addie frustrated at all the useless fan wars. In fact, in her College she has lost her privacy.

Wesley then came to her and said, "Well, I hope those stupid fan wars will go nowhere."

"Thanks." said Wesley "Other stuff, Tomas Cruz a.k.a. Sailor Gokai Moon as the new associate of the Go-ongers has been better. Well, I don't have to worry about any more horrid hate fics as of the moment."

Meanwhile Takeru can be seen going near Mako.

"Oh hi Takeru." said Mako.

"Well I'm pretty glad that Atticus Moon got deleted and all the structures are back in place." said Takeru.

Just then Takeru was already thinking… he had noticed he's trapped in between two sexy girls.

_Oh brother… which girl will I choose. Other stuff, I hope Wesley will stop wooing Sakura Nishihori before she breaks his bones to pieces. _said Takeru.

* * *

><p>Just then the Tamako vs. Takaddie fan wars have started a fan war among the Big Time Rush at the studio, who were visited by the Victorious Gang.<p>

"QUIET!" shouted Gustavo "It's always been that stupid fan wars. First it's Seddie vs. Creddie now it's Tamako vs. Takaddie. Why can't you stop that?!"

The Big Time Rush, the Kats and the Victorious Gang can be seen arguing. Meanwhile Joe Hayasaka pulls Tori out of the quarrel.

"Let's get out for a drink shall we before Jade goes berserk?" said Joe Hayasaka.

"Sure Joe." said Tori.

"Really what's with that stupid fan wars? Now what… now there's even the Joeri vs. Joecat fan wars too?!" said Joe Hayasaka.

As the Tamako vs. Takaddie fan wars erupt, Cat has also fallen for Joe Hayasaka. Will this getg any worse? As the battle between the Super Sentai and the Heretic Society is getting more intense. What further adventures do await the Super Sentai and Nickelodeon characters as they do more challenges? Stay tuned!


	11. The Magical Pleasure Island

Author's note: Here's another tribute to NJB's stories called "Pleasure's End" from his legendary Super Sentai vs. Super Sentai Another, while he made references to Disney, I will try to modify the story into something awfully berserk to stupid – read and you will find out how while making some obvious references. In fact, one character from Goggle V will have a short role here in honor of Neo Juste Belmont. As of right now, I wish he'll soon find time to update either which Super Sentai crossover while I may try to give Blazblue and Persona a shot knowing how great his latest fic is. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11- The Magical Pleasure Island<strong>

It was another supposedly normal day at the LJH Grocery Store. Wesley was reading some important documents while a letter from Search Guard Successor came. It was from Sakura who had done some investigations. While Wesley thought it was a love letter hoping she had become his, it wasn't. It was pretty much a note that said:

_Dear everyone. _

_It's been some time since the merger hasn't it? Well there are some fairy tales that are actually records of real events like the Glass Slipper of Cinderella which I was a victim of. Think of the Golem that Santa Claus gave. The Magirangers are doing an investigation right now with Timmy Turner concerning the cursed place called the Land of Toys. The place is where wayward children go and have fun, and then they are turned into donkeys. That is a sick joke._

_By the way Wesley, forget about me dating you. Bleh! You might as well either try asking Addie to date you to end the Tamako/Takaddie Fan Wars. Seriously even at SGS, we are all arguing and I'm a Tamako fan but everybody else is a Takaddie fan in the base. You and Addie deserve each other. =P_

_With no love for Wesley Liu,_

_Sakura Nishihori._

"Not again. Why's that Sakura so hard to catch?" said Wesley.

"Well you can always date Addie…" said Mako grabbing Addie.

"Mako…" said Addie "Don't rush me into things…"

"Girls quiet." said Takeru "This is no time to entertain the Tamako-Takaddie fan wars. This is as serious matter. The cult has been involved in wayward activities. Remember the incident of Mr. Krabs, Trixie's live show, the cyborg ninjas… besides who I choose is my decision between you two."

Takeru was on the other hand, still thinking about it that he's caught in between two hot girls and he may soon burn from passion.

* * *

><p>Basco and Vicky were preparing for their latest schemes. But it was just their luck, an evil monster known as L'Omino had appeared. It was time for another dirty scheme, only this time to increase it. He was a Dark Beast, a renegade of Infershia that now had become part of the evil scheme. In the past, he was a wayward person who was a maverick, he operated on his own and fooled those stupid little boys into a place where he promised them nothing but pleasure – but in the end turned them into donkeys. Though he appeared as a portly old man of little stature, he was in reality a donkey-headed man with a huge size.<p>

"For what reason have you disturbed me?" said L'Omino.

"We have a request. You owned this Land of Toys didn't you?" said Basco.

"Yes it was. I used to make a profit selling donkeys. I was a stray Infershia like Juzo was a stray Gedou. I thought being in America would help me get a loadful but the problem is, not ever since the arrival of the Super Sentai in here thanks to that damn merger that happened for some reason relocating the Super Sentai, we have been out of profits as children have learned to behave properly. In fact I have no more donkeys to sell." said L'Omino.

"We can help you L'Omino." said Basco "In fact I have a beautiful plan…"

"So what's the plan Basco baby?" asked Vicky.

"It's simple. We must find some wayward boys but no, I want to go beyond boys. I want people of all ages to enter into my new version of the Land of Toys that I will now rename as the mystical Land of Pleasure. I want not only children but adults and girls too. That way, we'll have more donkeys to use for evil labor." said Basco.

"Either way, that would be fun. But first, I want to get rid of those twerps!" said Vicky.

"Patient Vicky, patient. Well right now, we do have our plans to think about. But first, I think Mom and Dad from Fairly Oddparents will be potential suckers we should start with! But as said, children aren't always the best targets… time to change some rules for the Land of Toys. The magician Timmy Turner and the Magirangers must be stopped and I will get their powers… and make all the Super Sentai as Superless Sentai like they were after the Legend War." said Basco.

* * *

><p>Timmy and Tootie can be seen granting some wishes, this time carefully as not to cause much trouble. They were riding with their van around the city. Fortunately through the Magirangers' secret "hyperbolic time chamber", Timmy has caught up with his education <em>real fast <em>without the aid of his fairy godparents.

"Well we've covered some areas. We have fixed… so what's next?" said Tootie.

"It's been quiet without Mr. Crocker around ever since he got vaporized by the Magirangers and Dekarangers in his plot to take over Fairy World." said Timmy.

* * *

><p>The Magirangers were doing a city tour in Fairy World. With Jorgen's special permission, the citizens of Magitopia were allowed to know of the existence of fairies provided they didn't go against the rest of Da Rules.<p>

Meanwhile one can see Jorgen having a friendly sparring match with Tsubasa. After a couple of rounds, Tsubasa won.

"You won magician." said Jorgen "You have earned Jorgen Von Strangle's respect."

"It was an honor." said Tsubasa.

Houka and Urara can be seen doing some magic tricks with the women. Makito can be seen preparing some of his fresh vegetables for Fairy World.

* * *

><p>Just then people were starting to line up wearing t-shirts called "Land of Pleasure" in Dimmsdale. In the crowd that could be identified among them were Timmy's Mom, Timmy's Dad, the Dinklebergs, Patrick Star and more. Basco can be seen wearing his business attire.<p>

"Tired of all your problems? Come and live at the Land of Pleasure where there is no work, all play… work is nonexistent, education is nonexistent…" said Basco.

"Woohoo!" said Timmy's Mom and Timmy's Dad "Too bad we can't take Timmy."

Just then they found out a group of parents were crying about their missing children.

"May I help you? This is Wishful Thinking at your service." said Timmy.

"Timmy the magician, oh I wish you can help me." said a woman.

"What's the matter madame?" asked Timmy.

"My son… he had gone missing. How could he have gone missing after I left him at the care of Vicky's babysitting service?" asked the woman.

"Have you gone nuts? I'm Vicky's sister Tootie. My sister's not as sweet as she seems." said Tootie.

"How dare you say that about Vicky?" said the woman as she slapped Tootie.

"Ma'am she's telling the truth." said Timmy.

"Liar! Vicky's babysitting service with all her employees is the best thing to ever happen." said the woman who then ran off. Unknown to her, Vicky was involved with all the babies missing.

"This is not good, we better call the Magirangers. Vicky's involved." said Timmy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Addie had heard of reports of missing people. She was entering the school grounds only to find out that a lot of people have been absent. She was pretty freaked out but she ran into Freddie and Carly. They all went out of school noticing that a lot of people have been absent.<p>

"Oh hi." said Addie "This is pretty scary, even many of the teachers are gone. I then heard there is this mystical island called the Land of Pleasure where there's supposedly no work and no education – all they do is do mindless fun."

"Oh yeah…" said Freddie "One thing is for sure, if Patrick Star had gone missing he must be there. But since he left the cult, his former cult members will really kill him."

"We must rescue Sam too." said Carly.

"Listen, we can't wait a minute longer. We have to tell the Magirangers of these events. This mystical island is none other than what used to be the Land of Toys. Well… I did read the novel and a lot of the children who are turned into donkeys usually die never to return home. Naughty or not, they all deserved a second chance." said Addie.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Takeru was driving his car. Wesley decided to join in. Mako was with them and they were picking Addie up.<p>

"Addie…" said Wesley.

"Wesley, I think we all found some clues. Just as of late, we have been receiving reports children were running away from home. But this time not only children but also adults." said Addie.

"Wait a minute… so Pleasure Island is operative?" said Wesley.

"That's too freaky." said Mako.

"Nope it's called the Land of Pleasure but it's same name anyway. Sakura managed to get the coordinates. I think we should know its coordinates just in case the Magirangers need our help." said Addie.

"An amusement park with no rules, I don't want to be there." said Carly.

"Me too." said Freddie "Besides, having fun is a rule, following the rules makes fun, fun. But that kind of a place, that is chaotic."

"We're calling the Magirangers." said Wesley "Mako, we better call the Magirangers into our place."

"Uh Wesley, didn't you have a scheduled play… you forgot…" said Mako "You promised to help Addie out didn't you?"

"That's right." said Addie "Come here, we still have to help out in our play."

_That should teach that brat Addie a lesson. _said Mako.

* * *

><p>The Magirangers were with Timmy and Tootie around Dimmsdale. They were discovering people were missing – some children, some adults. But regardless it was bad news.<p>

"What? Mom and Dad are gone?" asked Timmy to Chester.

"Beats me Timmy. Last I heard, they were traveling to some place called the Land of Pleasure." said Chester.

"Wasn't that called the Land of Toys?" asked Kai Ozu.

"No, not that awful place." said Urara.

"I may want some fun… but… that place turns everyone into donkeys." said Houka.

"Child labor huh?" said Makito "They're disgusting. I couldn't forget that part in the novel where Lampwick died of exhaustion!"

"Whatever it is, I want to punch those deceivers." said Tsubasa.

"It will not be that easy. From what I heard, it's at a massive scale." said Hikaru.

A parent then came in. She was a middle aged American woman. Her son was missing and she knew of the Super Sentai.

"Magirangers… thank goodness." said the parent exhausted.

"What's the matter ma'am?" asked Kai Ozu.

"My son… is also missing. He was a rebellious child who did not like to study. All he wanted was play all day and just then this weird handsome man came to town proclaiming the dawn of a new age… he joined them. Last I knew I hired a babysitter from Vicky's Babysitting Service." said the woman.

"Ma'am that's a very stupid thing to do! Don't you realize that Vicky is evil?" said Timmy.

"Don't you dare say that!" said the woman.

"I was once babysitted by her. She tortures children… maybe that explains why your child ran away." said Timmy "I was also a wayward child once and for for thirteen years!"

"Timmy, calm down." said Hikaru "Ma'am we will help you find your son but remember, Vicky is an evil person. You can't trust her."

Timmy was amazed at how stupid people can get. Meanwhile he still had another hyperbolic time chamber session coming up… and he was looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Wesley and Addie can be seen performing a play at a children's center as promised to help the Victorious Gang. They were with Joe Hayasaka and Tori performing a Super Sentai play. Addie was dressed up as Lami, Wesley was dressed up as Griforther, Joe Hayasaka was dressed up as Geki and Tori was dressed up as Mei. The other members of the Victorious Gang had Gai Ikari dressed up as Burai, Robbie dressed up as Dan, Andre dressed up as Goushi and Beck dressed up as Boi.<p>

"Well darling, looks like we're going to deal with the Zyurangers." said Wesley imitating Griforther's voice.

"Yes darling…" said Addie imitating Lamie.

"Whatever your plans are, you won't get away." said Joe Hayasaka.

"I am Mei, Princess of Rishiya." said Tori.

Just then, Jade entered as _Bandora_, Joe Hayasaka got even again. It was payback for last episode. But as the play was going on, just then L'Omino was hiding somewhere putting some formula. The play ended after Jade as Bandora was "defeated".

"Well kids, here's some grape juice. Remember artificial drinks are bad." said Wesley.

Addie was on the meantime fuming about Mako setting her up. Freddie and Carly were in there dressed up as Golems. Just then as the children drank it, they all became very naughty.

"We don't want to study, we just want to play!" said one of the boys.

"What's going on?" said Addie "Oh no, don't tell me…"

A bus then came in labeled as "Land of Pleasure". They were now taking the children.

"Stop! You're making the worst mistake!" said Addie "No! No!"

"Addie, you do sound like the Blue Fairy in Pinocchio." said Wesley.

"Thanks." said Addie.

"Screwed up." said Joe Hayasaka "They're all going to idler's paradise. Whatever happens, it'll never be good!"

"Gai do you think Bandora is also back? I mean you just introduced us to Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger last week?" said Tori.

"I can't say but it feels like this is the work of Infershia. The Magirangers will be the best choice to stop them." said Gai Ikari.

* * *

><p>The Magirangers were at the LJH Grocery Store's conference room. Wesley had gathered some information. He was with Addie while Mako and Takeru were serving Indian curry. Spongebob was with them too crying. Mako was now serving some rice balls which were far more edible than one can remember it – but she was still no match for Addie. They were all joined by Kenichi Akama one of the Sentai seniors who was once Goggle Red during his Goggle V days. He had joined the Legend War and had become an important part of Search Guard Successor.<p>

"Well I'm glad you are here. In fact, I know much of the geographical locations of this cursed island." said Kenichi.

"Woah. Why don't we see that in the maps?" asked Wesley.

"That's because the Island of Pleasure which was once known as the Land of Toys and later it was dubbed as Pleasure Island by Disney's Pinocchio is not a stationary island but it teleports away to every location it can but for some reason, business became slow as time went by but I am afraid it has come back to business not only luring wayward boys but also girls, ladies and gentlemen. However the SGS managed to trace it with my help and not to mention help from Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus who want the island destroyed because the naughty and nice list has had too many naughty in the list." said Kenichi.

"So we've confirmed everything. Even my parents have left off for that stupid place called the Land of Pleasure." said Timmy.

"According to the ancient legends, there was this Coachman called L'Omino who possessed a cursed island. He cast a curse that would turn any idle person into a donkey on that island. What was weird was that we never fought him or maybe not, because according to some he went to operate on his own against N-Ma's orders. The Land of Toys has powerful Infershia magic!" said Tsubasa.

"You don't' say." said Addie.

"Regardless, we must stop them." said Kai Ozu.

"Well I believe you people will be the only ones to win this one." said Takeru "That place is hexed and you people are real magicians, mojikara knowledge isn't enough."

"On the other hand, I hope Ryunosuke's kabuki play goes well. As for Chiaki and Kotoha they do have their homework too." said Wesley.

"Wait, we just got a plan…" said Houka doing her ditzy talk.

"What plan?" asked Kai Ozu "I hope it doesn't involve boys again!"

Meanwhile Addie was going home to do her homework. Wesley was still checking on inventories.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a boat was now filled with unruly people and it was heading for a giant island that was a carnival. Thanks to Basco's modern technology, it was now upgraded. The Land of Toys was once a snare to the stupid little boys would now ensnare a group of adults as well. Basco was in his office, counting the profits <em>paid <em>by stupid people to enter a life of all pleasure.

"Well Basco sweetums, this is getting well." said Vicky.

"You're a genius Basco." said L'Omino "Thanks to you, business is back but of course, I will pay you for all your trouble. Here's your payment as promised."

"Good." said Basco "Now those stupid little boys, adults, etc. will turn into donkeys and we can sell them for a profit to circuses, salt mines, etc. or we'll all drown and skin them to make into fur."

"That's disgusting… I LOVE IT!" said Vicky "But we have to make sure the Super Sentai will never stop us!"

At their back were some zombie-like henchmen, the scuds from Magiranger known as the Zobils.

"Plain and simple, this place will be locked up. I can't wait to see people turn into donkeys." said Basco.

"I do love your modified scheme Basco." said L'Omino "What a pity I just stuck with stupid little boys when I can do more!"

"Then you will have more. Wayward adults are even better." said Basco "In fact, we're probably going to start shipping donkeys any time soon."

* * *

><p>At the Island of Pleasure, the wayward people were now out of the boats that the cult had used to transport them to their destruction. It was one fine evening for the trip and the beautiful lights of the amusement park were there.<p>

"This is fun! It's more fun than going to Spongebob's lame full of rules amusement park!" said Dad.

"You're right dear, let's have the time of our lives!" said Timmy's Mom.

"Hi Turner!" said Sheldon.

"Dinkleberg…" said Timmy's Dad.

"Welcome to the Land of Pleasure everyone." said Vicky.

"Hey it's Vicky. Oh we love you Vicky!" said Timmy's Mom and Timmy's Dad. Unknown to them, many of the donkeys they were seeing with adult clothes and children clothes were actually a part of Basco's test run.

_Enjoy the ride while you can suckers! I'll make a huge profit out of this one and maybe I'll not be stuck serving Doukoku and his stupid cause. _said Basco.

The wayward children were going to different parts of the Land of Pleasure. There was the adults section and the children's section. Regardless, all the dirty fun was there. It was like it was in the Pinocchio book but it had become more immoral.

Just then a part called "Hook in the Nose" was where Timmy's Dad and Sheldon were involved in much of a fight.

"I've been waiting for a long time to hook you Dinkleberg!" said Timmy's Dad.

"Okay Mr. Turner." said Sheldon.

Mom can be seen wasting her time chatting with the other girls about nonsense.

_That's right! Have fun everyone and you will become real jackasses! I just need to check the time and it will be a couple of weeks or less I'll have a good profit. _said Basco.

On the other hand children can be seen idly smoking cigars, drinking beer, playing pool, eating junk food and getting drunk with a group of irresponsible adults and teenagers. It was a real mess and some were even shown shooting guns at the Super Sentai figures.

"That's right kids! The Super Sentai will drag you back to your homes and make you do homework so shoot them!" said Vicky.

In another part, some wayward teenagers and adults can be seen being entertained by lewd entertainment brought to you by yours truly – Trixie Tang and a group of unidentified temple whores.

"Gosh you're pretty!" said the boys.

"Why thank you." said Trixie as she began to do more teasing gestures.

Just as the children and adults were making jackasses out of themselves, Basco ordered the island to be shut tight so nobody could escape.

The Zobils were shutting the doors up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Magirangers had figured out that the Land of Pleasure had the magical properties only they can undo and they "made a base" in it. Now it was time for a real gag show. Timmy Turner went with them to lend his magic. Tootie wanted to settle things with her sister Vicky once and for all… or is it?<p>

"Cool it's Timmy Turner." said Urara.

"Now's not the time for that Houka!" said Urara "We need to be good fairies to tell the children this amusement park will turn them into donkeys."

"Okay let's split up. Remember these are magical communicators from Magiel." said Kai Ozu "As of right now, this island has some magical properties."

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof came. The Magirangers were the only Super Sentai allowed to know of the existence of fairies as a "rule exception" due to the crisis that had happened.

"Hey Pleasure Island, isn't that supposed to be fun?" said Cosmo.

"No Cosmo, that place is horrible. It will turn people into donkeys." said Wanda.

"That's right. As a child, I was pretty wayward to the point I didn't want to grow up. But somehow, we all need to grow up. However this place has now caught grown ups including Mom and Dad." said Timmy.

"We must get your parents back." said Kai Ozu.

* * *

><p>It was finally morning and just then Timmy and Tootie were having their plan. He even saw the children starting to fight each other over a toy which was a Cynthia doll. He could not help anymore.<p>

"Children, we are here to rescue you." said Tootie "This place is not like what it seems."

"Shut up, shouldn't you be in the adult department and this is our fight!" said the first girl.

"I got this toy first!" said the second girl.

Just then L'Omino was watching and was upset. He was wearing his clown suit hoping to do some lewd entertainment.

_Drat the Super Sentai are here so soon? The plan will be ruined. I can't believe some information about this place fell into the hands of a stranger. Drat! Only if I blasted the Dai Sentai Goggle V out of existence! _said L'Omino.

* * *

><p>It was time to try and "reeducate" the people. Just then, it was time for the boxing match where some wayward teenagers who loved fights entered. They just loved a fight didn't they. It was time to face the boxing champion Magnifico the Great from Mexico who was hired by Remy Buxaplenty.<p>

"Welcome Magnifico the Boxer!" said Remy "Well then, who wants to challenge him?"

"I do." said Tsubasa who was wearing a fake mustache "I will challenge him."

"We do have a challenger!" said Remy "Well then let's hear from the challenger."

"Guys, I have an important message and if I win, you'll listen." said Tsubasa.

"Whatever." said one of the wayward boys "Let's get on with it!"

A strong boxing match began with either which hitting the other.

* * *

><p>However there wasn't much luck with Makito from trying to stop the wayward children and teenagers both boys and girls from destroying a vegetable garden, symbolizing their hatred for vegetables.<p>

"Kids stop! Stop!" said Makito "These vegetables are precious! They are good for the body."

"Hey you're from the Super Sentai right? We heard a lot of bad things about you like how you'll take away our paradise." said one of the children.

"I see one good use for the vegetables." said the little girl "Take that!"

"You ain't gonna take this paradise from us!" said a wayward teenager.

Makito was further hurt to see the beautiful vegetable garden destroyed. It was such a bad thing to do and teenagers were eating all fatty foods, no vegetables and a lot of food that had led to much of America into obesity.

* * *

><p>While Timmy was doing his investigation, he had discovered something… Cosmo had gone missing!<p>

"Wanda have you seen Cosmo?" asked Timmy.

"Poof… poof…" said Poof.

"I sense it… my Cosmo senses are tingling… but it's a very dark aura."

"This is bad." said Tootie "What if the stupidity of this place sucked him in?"

"Probably." said Wanda "Oh no, what if Cosmo will turn into a DONKEY!"

* * *

><p>As the Magi sisters were going around, just then they saw a donkey in human clothes. But to their surprise it could speak.<p>

"Wait… this is a talking donkey. I thought most people who enter this place lose their speech…" said Urara.

"Oh how adorable." said Houka.

"Don't be stupid, Houka. This is a human turned into a donkey!" said Urara.

"Sorry." said Houka.

"Help… you must help me warn the others. I don't want them to be like me…" said the donkey.

"What's your name?" asked Urara.

"My name is Roger… I came here a week ago but… they couldn't let me out because I could still talk. If I did, I could warn others about the horrible place this island is and not what it is." said the donkey.

"No…" said Urara.

* * *

><p>On the other hand we can see Timmy was with Tootie, Kai Ozu and Hikaru. However they were at no luck whatsoever.<p>

"Children, this place is not a paradise!" said Timmy getting mad at the top of his voice.

"We were told us the Super Sentai are evil!" said one of the children.

"Besides, that myth of children turning into donkeys here is just a myth!" said another of the children.

"I wish the children will listen!" said Timmy.

But as they tried to do the spell, suddenly they can't.

"We're sorry sport but they must listen at their own free will. It's against Da Rules!" said Timmy.

"Crud!" said Timmy "Now we even have to save Cosmo before he turns himself into a donkey."

"They're now under mind control of sorts." said Hikaru "We can't reach out to them!"

"How do we prove people here turn into donkeys?!" said Timmy "Wait, I sense something… I think it's Dad!"

* * *

><p>At a segment in the Land of Pleasure, something was about to happen. The effects of the island would hit anybody who was going more jackass than the others. Timmy's parents were making a fool out of themselves in front of teenagers and children by hosting a contest to see who gets drunk first.<p>

"Hey let's get all drunk!" said Timmy's Dad.

But to his disdain, Timmy came in with Tootie.

"Dad! No! Dad please let's get out of here!" said Timmy.

"No son! I am king here now and they all love me!" said Timmy's Dad.

"I've never had so much fun all these years!" said Timmy's Mom.

Cosmo joined in the crowd of fools making Wanda angry.

"Cosmo if you keep acting this up, you'll turn into a jackass!" cried out Wanda.

"Poof poof!" said Poof angrily.

"They're right Cosmo! Come on we've got to save them!" said Timmy.

"COSMO!" shouted out Wanda but it was too late.

The teenagers and children began to drink a lot of liquor and getting the wrong type of pleasure. But just as feared, it will turn anybody into a jackass…. a donkey! They began to "ee haw! Ee haw!" Even Cosmo turned into a donkey! Timmy's parents were soon turned into what Timmy feared… as DONKEYS!

The army of Zobils then came in to collect the donkeys.

* * *

><p>Back to Urara and Houka, they were led by the donkey to a place. This was a wide open area where there were a lot of donkeys in clothes. As expected, the people were turning into donkeys and it was time for the Coachman to do his part.<p>

"There it is. That's where the other talking donkeys are…" said Roger.

"That's terrible. Look." said Urara.

"Not cool." said Houka.

It has been a week or so and the plan had to be executed properly. They were taken to a place where L'Omino the Coachman can be seen with Basco and Vicky. They were now lining up donkeys for shipment to finance the cult's activities.

"And what's your name?" asked L'Omino.

"Ee haw!" said the donkey.

"Good, he can't speak. Put him into the crate!" said Basco.

"This is so much fun. Now it's time to really get some money!" said Vicky.

"And what's your name?" asked L'Omino.

"Alex.. and.. er…" said the donkey.

"So he can talk?" said Basco "Not good, if he gets out our activities will be discovered. Throw him in with the rest."

A fence full of talking donkeys were there. They were pleading for their life.

"Please… please…" said the donkeys "We want to go home to our mamas!"

"You had your fun, now PAY FOR IT!" said Basco "In fact, just for better news we will all skin you all alive to be made into fur coats and other stuff! That way you will be of much better use?"

"Stop that Basco you coward!" said Urara and Houka.

"Magirangers? So you really came here didn't you? Here to buy a donkey or want to buy a donkey fur coat?" said Basco.

"Not on our watch!" said Urara.

"That's right!" said Vicky "Oh wait, there are donkeys to capture!"

* * *

><p>Back to Timmy, he and Tootie were suddenly faced by Vicky.<p>

"Long time no see baby sister!" said Vicky.

"Vicky, you'll pay for what you're doing right now." said Tootie.

"Children, they're my source of money. When these twerps become donkeys, I'll have the circus or maybe even donkey fur to sell. Ha ha ha ha!" said Vicky with her evil laugh "Zobils get them!"

But just as they were fighting, just then the boxer Magnifico was punched through the wall. Tsubasa finally appeared winning the match and breaking the trance of the unruly boys. Vicky was hit by Magnifico the Boxer who was revealed to be none other than a hired hand by Remy Buxaplenty.

"We're too late." said one of the formerly wayward teenagers "They're now donkeys!"

Just then Timmy's parents who were angry as donkeys then rammed into the army of Zobils freeing the other donkeys.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Makito had seen the children he was struggling with turning into donkeys. Some Zobils came to drop by and collect the donkeys.<p>

"Naughty or not… these children deserve a second chance!" said Makito who was trying to beat them up.

He beat down the Zobils unconscious while freeing the donkeys from their captivity. Just then he got a call.

"Kai? What's up? So you say that Houka and Urara have found the evil Coachman? Will be right there bro!" said Makito.

* * *

><p>Just then L'Omino revealed his monster form. He was a donkey-like demon hybrid of a man and a donkey. He was also responsible for the curse of the Land of Toys all along! His revelation scared everyone of the donkeys and the wayward children there away!<p>

"Well L'Omino, show these girls what you can do. Why not turn them into donkeys then we will skin them as well!" said Basco.

"Well these girls don't need much… I didn't want to do the fast way but…" said L'Omino "I'll turn you into donkeys anyway!"

Just then Kai Ozu, Makito, Tsubasa, Timmy Turner, Tootie and Hikaru entered. They found the spot where the evil Coachman was. At the same time Roger ran and kicked the door open, freeing the talking donkeys and so did Cosmo transforming them back to normal.

"Wait I'm human. Momma I'm coming home." said Roger.

"Hey I'm a fairy again! Weeeeeeee!" said Cosmo.

"My money! My finances!" said Vicky.

"Your money? Vicky the Special Police Dekaranger has you in the list of delete approved people." said Kai Ozu.

"You Super Sentai will fall one way or another!" said Basco.

"These children, they all deserved a second chance!" said Hikaru.

"I'll take care of the donkeys." said Timmy "Tootie, let's go shall we?"

"Sure Timmy." said Tootie.

"No they don't. Now Magirangers, prepare to die!" said L'Omino.

"Not if we can help it!" said Kai Ozu "Magical Transformation!"

The Magirangers finally made their assemblies.

"The shining solar element! Heavenly Hero, MagiShine!"

"The howling earth element! The Green Magician, MagiGreen!"

"The blowing wind element! The Pink Magician, MagiPink!"

"The swaying water element! The Blue Magician, MagiBlue!"

"The galloping thunder element! The Yellow Magician, MagiYellow!"

"The burning flame element! The Red Magician, MagiRed!"

"Our overflowing courage changes into magic! Mahou Sentai Magiranger!"

"Vicky let's get out of here!" said Basco.

"I'm with you sweetums!" said Vicky "Adios!"

"Wait what about helping me?" asked L'Omino "Never mind, I will destroy the Magirangers myself!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Timmy and Tootie were now getting the donkeys on board.<p>

"I wish we had a ship to get the people away from this island." said Timmy.

A huge boat arrived, the donkeys and the wayward children, teenagers and adults entered into the huge boat.

"We are getting out of here. Remember return home to your mothers, do your homework… and never run away ever again." said Timmy.

"Got that?" said Tootie.

"Got it…" said the talking donkeys.

Roger was with them. Fortunately for him, he didn't die like Lampwick did in the novel.

* * *

><p>The Magirangers were now fighting Zobils. They drew their Magi Sticks into battle and now it was time to face the evil Coachman, L'Omino.<p>

"Foolish Magirangers, you have no idea how much I work hard to keep nature at balance! Naughty children must be destroyed." said L'Omino.

"What you are doing is nothing but child labor!" said Magi Red "Magi Sword!"

Magi Red attacked L'Omino with his Magi Sword, cutting off the ears of the cruel demon.

"Now for phase two!" said Magi Green "Magi Axe!"

Magi Green attacked L'Omino with the Magi Axe.

"Magi Crossbow." said Magi Yellow as he fired those arrows.

"Now the Ozu sisters miracle attack!" said Magi Pink and Magi Blue.

"Boiling Water!"

"Magi Bolt!"

The attack of boiling water and electricity caused the evil donkey demon's hair to fall off resulting in his humiliation.

"No I'm naked! I'm naked!" said L'Omino looking at his fur falling off.

"That's what you get for stripping those children of their humanity." said Magishine "Now it's time for Smokey the Genie."

A cat genie appeared to help them.

"What another Magiranger?" said "L'Omino.

"He's my genie. Now for the Magi Lamp Buster!" said Magishine.

"Let me help you honey." said Magi Blue.

"Sure." said Magishine as he aimed his Magi Lamp Buster.

"Okay ready when you are." said Smokey.

Magishine fired his Magi Lamp Buster while Magi Blue fired her Boiling Water a second time. At the impact, the demon was destroyed.

"No this can't be! Nooooo!" cried out L'Omino "But I still have one more trick!"

L'Omino grew to become gigantic. Now it was time to wrap things up. Meanwhile Timmy and Tootie had gotten people evacuated from the Land of Pleasure.

"Maagi Magi Magika!"

The Magimajin appeared.

"Maagi Giruma Maji Jinga!" (1205)

The Magi King appeared. Travelion also appeared as well.

"Mahou Transformation!"

The robot Travelion was now there.

* * *

><p>The giant battle had just begun.<p>

"Let's finish this exploiter of children once and for all!" said Magired.

"No this can't be! They have their giant mecha." said L'Omino "Take this!"

"Piston Punch!"

The Travelion did rapid punches at L'Omino revealing he wasn't as strong as he should be.

"Heavenly Magical Slash!" said all the Magirangers together destroying the demon.

"Nooooooo!" said L'Omino as he blew up.

The battle ended fairly quickly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the cult headquarters, Doukoku was already angry at another enterprise plan yet broken. High Priest Vlad was getting punished together with Basco and Vicky.<p>

"You told me you would get rid of the Super Sentai with that amusement park idea but you people have gone beyond everything!" said Doukoku as he fired bolts of terror at Basco and Vicky.

"Highest one, please reconsider…" said High Priest Vlad "I beg of you."

"We have lost our finances and your plan to finance it via this pleasure island idea was a failure. Think of more ways to drown the world into Gedou." said Doukoku.

* * *

><p>Back to Mako and Addie, just then they can be seen playing Tekken 6 using Lili and Asuka at the LJH Grocery Store headquarters.<p>

_It is I who'll get Takeru… _said Mako and Addie as they both competed. Just then Mako defeated Addie in the game of Tekken 6.

"I win…" said Mako.

"Crud." said Addie but just as she was about to leave, she bumped into Wesley.

"Oops sorry." said Addie.

"Hey guess what Addie? The Magirangers succeeded and they have recovered most of the missing people but sadly some are dead." said Wesley.

"Well I should call the Magirangers to celebrate." said Addie.

Meanwhile Takeru was now boggled to which girl he wanted.

_Mako well she's improving in her cooking and… she's a sweet girl. Addie she can be sort of a brat at times but really hot… and still a nice person overall. Boy I wish I can make a decision but those Tamako/Takaddie fan wars are killing me. _said Takeru.

Just then Wesley was pretty much thinking about his latest conversation with Freddie. Freddie was also trying to introduce him a pretty girl named Dana, who appeared in one episode of iCarly acted by Ciara Hanna.

_She is hot… _said Wesley.

Meanwhile there were also pictures of Tomas and his girlfriend Shelby with the Go-ongers.

_I'm glad Shelby and Tomas are getting along quite well. _said Wesley while he was still thinking of whether or not Sakura will just waste his time.

* * *

><p>Moments later, the Magirangers were at the same boat where Timmy was. Just then a magical light entered, turning back all the donkeys back to human form. They began to see the error of their ways.<p>

"See children? That's what happens if you don't do your education. There will be people like that ruthless coachman who'll take advantage of you to be used for hardbreaking abusive labor." said Tootie.

"Yup it doesn't mean that we have defeated the enemy that you can all skip school. Go home to your parents, do your duties and love your studies. Oh wait, I still need to enter the Hyperbolic Chamber to do my studies." said Timmy.

The Magirangers looked in approval as the children would be brought safely home. Meanwhile Tootie still had her evil sister to think about… in a future confrontation.

"If we have to face Vicky one more time, we will face her together." said Timmy.

"Sister or not, she's already going to have to get what's coming for her." said Tootie "Burai is way more redeemable than she ever will be."

However Timmy's parents can be seen arguing over the newest fan war trend. It was driving everybody crazy.

"I say Tamako!" said Timmy's Mom.

"I say Takaddie!" said Timmy's Dad.

_They're total idiots… _said Makito as he looked at the Turners arguing while he was a Creddie fan, he was however a Takaddie fan.

As the Magirangers prepare to return the wayward children to their homes back to their parents and children and other loved ones, what challenges will the Super Sentai and Nickelodeon characters face next?

* * *

><p>End note:<p>

There you have it. I was thinking that the Pleasure Island idea that was used in Pinocchio and later in "Pleasure's End" of Super Sentai vs. Super Sentai Another by Neo Juste Belmont, however I had paid tribute to him by having Kenichi Akama make a cameo here. Well I thought that the idea of Pleasure Island while it was shot down in Super Sentai vs. Power Rangers in exchange for a voodoo plot, however it did "migrate here" and I decided to make my own version of Pleasure Island. So pretty much, this time they decided to target more than just children as adults and teenagers are also vulnerable to lazy tendencies as well, at the same time.

I am still planning the Gaoranger/Wild Thornberrys crossover or maybe another mish/mash episode. In fact, I am planning a Shinkenger focus episode with Unfabulous, which may be needed for the ongoing Addie/Mako/Takeru love triangle while Wesley goes around flirting with some girls. It was intended to be a Wesley/Takeru/Addie love triangle but I thought the Addie/Mako/Takeru love triangle can work better. Now for some other issues is for me to try and expand the guest character Ciara Hanna had in iCarly or two, I am also trying to find a way to save Sam from the cult's influence in a Timeranger/iCarly crossover.

My latest proposal might be to make another episode similar to Trixie's passion mish-mashing some characters carefully as well. I hope I can find more inspiration to this story to help promote Super Sentai. On the other hand, this has the Super Robot wars-esque type of story except I am trying to keep canon within the Gokaiger world intact with some changes from Nickelodeon to fit in the story.


End file.
